Among Friends and Enemies
by Born2BInsane
Summary: Layla Dawes and Harry Potter are best friends and have just come back from summer break. They're starting up their Sixth Year at Hogwarts and are as close as ever. And maybe getting even closer? Nothing is for sure, but if Layla is positive about anything, it's that her enemy, Draco Malfoy, is going to drive her insane this year. Rated M for language and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my lovelies! This is my first story, but I've been in the FanFiction world for a while now. I guess you could say I am experienced in matters regarding Rated M stories because I'm a longtime reader. I've noticed that my views are decreasing after reading this first chapter, probably because it doesn't have "mature content" in it right off the bat. I wanted to tell you guys that it gets better as the story goes on, I promise you.**_

_**I also just want to let you know that in this story, Harry killed Voldemort in The Goblet of Fire. That being said, there is no saving the Wizarding World stuff in here. The War is over! Thanks and it'd be great if you shot me a review! I'm big on feedback, so don't hold back!**_

_**Like the summary says, this story contains language and sexual scenes. If you don't like that sorta thing...I suggest you look around in the K and T sections. :)**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I am obviously NOT J.K. Rowling! But I do have to take credit for Layla Dawes. Haha, give me something!**_

_Layla_

I stand on my tippy toes, searching through the crowd of Platform ¾. Mum and Dad are giving me the Back to School Speech, but they know I am not listening. I am looking for my best friend, Harry Potter. And yes, _that _Harry Potter. To me, he is not the Boy Who Lived. He's just Harry. I haven't seen him the whole summer and I have been missing him like crazy!

We have been partners in crime since First Year when we were both announced Gryffindors. I crane my neck to get a better view, but my height fails me yet again. I am a measly 5'2" and haven't grown since Third Year. Harry and Ron always tease me about being short, but I don't mind. Sometimes my shortness can be a major disadvantage, like now for example.

I am wearing a floral tank top that stops just below my belly button and low-rise jeans. I bounce on the balls of my feet in my favorite brown suede, flat ankle boots. I left my unruly, shoulder-length curls down. I can never control my hair. It has a mind of its own. I regret not bringing a sweater. It is kind of chilly...

"Layla!" my mum exclaims. She waves her hand in front of my face. I jump and realize I zoned out.

"Yes, Mum?" I ask politely, trying to make up for my poor listening habits. She just sighs and looks at my dad like "She is impossible!" I wait for her to give me a lecture. She exhales slowly and I assume she is doing a mental Hoosa.

"Now Layla. Your father and I want to remind you that this is your Sixth Year at Hogwarts and you are taking your N.E.W.T.S. You need to focus and get serious about your school work. You cannot be getting detention with Harry every week," she quirks an eyebrow and I see a smile playing on her lips. She approves of Harry and I being friends and she is like his second mum aside from Mrs. Weasley. "I will also warn Harry to ensure you lot stay out of trouble." When she says "you lot", she is referring to Hermione and Ron too. Just as I am about to say something witty, my eyes catch on messy black hair and striking green eyes.

"Harry!" I squeal as I run towards him at top speed, leaving my parents with amused expressions on their faces.

_Harry_

I am looking 'round the place, trying to find Layla when I hear my name being called. I spot a mass of curls heading my way and when she reaches me, I pick her up and spin her around twice.

"I missed you," she whispers in my ear on the second rotation and kisses my temple. I set her down and look at her. Holy. Shit. The girl I last saw on the train back home has left the building. This stranger I am looking at is, to say the least, gorgeous. Her body is curvy and has grown, well everywhere. Her hair is as wild as ever and the shirt she is wearing shows her toned torso. I have to force myself to look away from her exposed, caramel skin. Lay has always been pretty but she is freaking hot now. I notice she is looking at me too. Her arms are wrapped around my neck and I have my hands on her waist. I smile down at her and laugh at the people staring at us. Everyone thinks we are dating any way, no matter how many times we tell them we are just friends.

"I missed you too, Lay." I reply, calling her by the nickname I know she hates, but tolerates. She just smiles. "And I do say, Miss Layla Ann Dawes, that you look bloody beautiful!" I say jokingly. She gives me her famous smirk and says, "As do you, Harry James Potter." Even though she looks different, she is still the same Layla.

_Layla_

When I say Harry looks good too, I mean it. He's not the skinny, tall boy I last saw. He looks like a man and a handsome one at that! I see he has lost his glasses and is wearing contacts, as I have always suggested. I can see his muscles through his gray V-neck T-Shirt. He has definitely grown into his body. A lot. I realize I still have my arms around his neck and I look up at him, smiling like an idiot. I hear someone clear their throat behind and know it is too familiar not to be my father. Harry and I break apart and turn around to see my parents standing there. Oops! I forgot about them. My mom has a smile on her face, while my dad is glaring at Harry. He is always saying how Harry is a "good man", but even I know he is bothered about how close Harry and I are.

"Mrs. Dawes!" Harry greets my mother with a genuine smile and gives her a hug. Then, Harry shakes my dad's hand and says, "Mr. Dawes! So great to see you!" My dad just smiles this tight smile only he can put on, but doesn't respond. I laugh inwardly when Harry stands next to me again and holds my hand the way he always does. My dad is now glaring at our intertwined fingers. I bite my lip, hoping I don't burst into the fit of giggles I feel coming. As if reading my mind, Harry throws me an amused glance and looks away, trying not to lose control too.

"Oh Harry, it is _so _nice to finally see you again! I wish you could have come over this summer, but we were so busy in Italy! It was just beautiful there!" my mom chatters on. She and Harry carry on the conversation and I see that my dad's nostrils are flaring. I bite my lip again and jump back into the conversation.

"You just have to come and stay at our house next summer! Or better yet, Christmas break! What a lovely idea!" my mom exclaims. She adores Harry. Even though we get into trouble together, Mum thinks Harry is a good influence on me. Keeps me balanced she says.

"That would be great, Mrs. Dawes," Harry says in his polite voice he reserves for adults. He is truly an ass kisser. I smirk to myself.

"Wouldn't that be wonderful, Harold?" Mum turns to my dad who is still shooting daggers at our hands. He realizes Mum is using her _Pay Attention! _voice and straightens up.

"I'm sorry darling. Would what be wonderful?" Dad asks, recovering quickly. Mum shoots him a look and continues.

"If Harry stayed at the house for Christmas break," Mum states in a chipper tone.

"WHAT?" Dad explodes. I guess he is trying to figure out if my mum really just suggested that Harry sleep in the same house with me. Which is pretty hilarious actually because I have had sleepovers with Harry since Fourth Year. I had a nightmare and climbed into bed with him. We have never done anything, just cuddled like best friends do. Well, I guess not ALL best friends, but you get the point. I see Mum glare at Dad sideways and Dad corrects himself.

"I mean, that would be wonderful." Dad says, but you can practically see the steam coming out of his ears. Suddenly, the train whistles and gives me my signal.

"Well, we best get going. Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" I pull them in for hugs and waited while Harry hugs my mum.

"Now Harry," she starts in a motherly tone, "I do not want you and Layla getting into trouble this year. Focus and if I hear word of any detentions, I will send _both _of you Howlers. Understood?" Mum asks firmly. Harry nods his head solemnly.

"Yes, Mum." he replies and the three of us laugh. Of course, Dad is still scowling.

"Bye, my sweets! Love you!" And with that, Mum pulls Dad away, no doubt scolding him for his childish behavior. I burst into giggles as soon as they are out of earshot.

_Harry_

As I watch the Dawes disappear into the crowd, Lay starts giggling like a mad person.

"Did...you...see? He...looked...like...he..was...about...to...explod e!" Lay exclaims between giggles. I laugh along with her, thinking of Mr. Dawes' red face when I held Lay's hand. A second whistle blew and Lay suddenly straightens up.

"Let's go Harry! We got to get on the train! We don't want to be late!" Lay exclaims as she grabs my hand and pulls me along with her. Yup, same old Lay! As she leads me to the train, I notice an inky black line peeking out of her tank top. Hm...I'll have to ask her about that later, but right now I can't help looking at her arse.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: We all know I do not own Harry Potter! Just Layla Dawes! **_

_Harry_

Once Layla and I get on the train, we start looking for the compartment Ron and Hermione are in. I told them to go and find a seat, so I could wait for Lay. Ron and Hermione used to be a bit jealous of Lay, but now that they are finally dating and busy with themselves, they're fine. I had to suffer through a whole summer at the Burrow filled with sappy kisses and nicknames. I am surprised I survived.

We finally find them cuddled up in a corner, making out. I look at Lay and pretend to vomit. Her shoulders shake with laughter, but she makes no noise. I cough to end this love fest and they pull apart.

"Layla!" Hermione exclaims, jumping off Ron's lap and rushes over to hug Lay.

"Hey, Mione!" Layla says, hugging her back. Hermione and Layla are pretty close and live in the same room. They seem to always team up against Ron and me when an argument surfaces. Lay goes over to Ron and hugs him as well. Over her shoulder, he looks at me and mouths _Lay is fucking hot! _I just roll my eyes at him. Ron is always saying how Lay and I should get together, but I always tell him to shut up. While Hermione and Lay chat, Ron wiggles his eyebrows at me. I punch him in the arm.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron yells, but I can see he is smiling. Bastard.

"Now boys, can't we all just get along?" Layla says in a teasing voice. Suddenly, the intercom comes on and a high-pitched voice announces we are leaving the station.

"Well, I suggest we all just settle down and act like civil people. Yeah?" Hermione says, imitating the announcer's squeaky voice. We all laugh. Hermione has always been a goody two shoes, but I think being friends with us three has loosened her up. Ron and Mione sit back down on the booth, cuddling again. I just roll my eyes at Lay and she bites her lip. I've never noticed how full her lips are and find myself staring at them.

"Harry! Hello? Anyone there?" Layla knocks on my forehead with her knuckles. I just shake my head and laugh along with her. I sit down on the opposite booth and Lay plops herself down on my lap. I quirk my eyebrow at her.

"What?" she asks innocently. She widens her hazel eyes, making her look like a baby doe.

"You know what! You are using me as a human arm chair!" I state trying to sound menacing, but I know she isn't fooled. I don't mind at all, actually.

"Well you are _very _comfortable." Lay counters. I can't help but to notice her tone is suggestive.

"So I've been told." I shoot back, smiling the whole time. She smirks back and settles herself so that her legs are thrown over my lap. She lays back and links her fingers behind her head. I untie and tie her shoe laces.

"Now that I'm relaxed, how was your summer Harry?" Lay asks lightly. I give a dramatic sigh.

"Layla, it was terrible! I had to listen to these two," pointing my thumb in their direction, "calling each other _pookie_ and _honey bear _the whole freaking summer! Do you have any idea how nauseating it was?" She turns her head to look at Ron and Hermione. They have continued to make about, yet again. Lay turns back to me, shaking her head.

"Trust me. I know _exactly _how you feel." Lay states.

"Do you ever come up for air, mate?" I call to Ron, who flips me the bird while continuing to kiss Mione. I fake astonishment.

"You hurt me bad, mate!" I say, but Ron has other things on his mind. Layla starts laughing and her chest heaves up and down. I look at her. She really is hot. I shake my head and push the thought from my brain. Lay tries to catch her breath.

"Now I gotta pee!" Layla whines, "Mione?" Hermione pulls away from Ron and nods her head. They both stand up and head out of the door together.

"I will never understand why girls _have to _go to the bathroom together." I say. Ron runs his hands through his ruffled hair.

"I will never understand women altogether!" Ron exclaim. I smile, amused.

"So how about Lay? She looks good. Really good." Ron smirks. I glare at him.

"She is my best friend, Ron." I grit out, but in the back of my mind, I am thinking of how I thought the exact same thing.

"She's my friend too, but that doesn't mean I didn't notice how hot she is! And I know you noticed too! I saw you staring at her!" Ron insists with an annoying smirk on his face.

"How would you know? You were too busy sticking your tongue down Hermione's throat to notice anything!" My voice raises, but I can't help smiling when Ron starts laughing like the idiot he is. Pretty soon, we are both laughing our asses off for no apparent reason. When our laughter dies down, I get serious.

"Anyways, Layla and I are just friends. I would never do anything to hurt our friendship." I tell Ron. As I say it, I find I am trying to convince myself more than I am trying to convince Ron.

"Okay mate, but you better tell me I was right when you're lusting after her!" Ron laughs. He finds himself hilarious, but I beg to differ. I lean against the wall of the compartment and stretch my legs out on the booth.

"Heeelllooo boys!" Lay calls out in a sing-song voice. "Hope you didn't miss us too much!" I roll my eyes and glance at Ron. Hermione has already taken her place in Ron's lap. He is whispering something in her ear which causes her to giggle. I cringe at how cozy it is.

"Oh come on, Harry! Even though they are the definition of PDA, it's sweet!" Lay scolds me. I guess she saw my disgusted look.

"More like sickening!" I mutter. She throws up her hands as if saying "You are hopeless!" and huffs.

"Are you going to move your legs so I can sit down?" Lay gestures toward my outstretched legs. I sigh, as if she is asking me a huge favor. I bend my knees and expect her to sit on the remaining seat space. Instead, she sits herself between my legs with her back to me. Lay relaxes into me and starts chatting to me about her summer in Italy. I'm not really listening though. I pull her curls and watch as they spring back into place. Her hair smells really good. Almost minty...

"Harry? You aren't listening at all! Are you?" Lay asks accusingly. I just mumble something like a "no" into her hair. So she won't bite my head off, I take my thumb and draw circles on the skin covering her hipbone. I am probably the only person who knows that if you do this when she is irritated, she won't hurt you. I hear her huff in agitation.

"Well, I am going to put on my uniform and robes since _some people_ have the attention span of an ant." Lay says, while getting up. She throws me a smile to show she isn't mad. I watch her gather her things, open the door, and leave the compartment. I glance at the cuddling couple and decide that I need a nap.

_Layla_

As I make my way to the bathroom to change, I smile to myself. I think of how Harry touched "his spot" (as he refers to it) on my hip. My skin is still tingling, but that always happens. I think. Anyways, I get to the bathroom and slip in. I trade my tank top and jeans for a white blouse, black tights, and a plaid uniform skirt. I decide to keep my boots on. I keep my robes with me, but I don't put them on since it's not cold on the train. Once I get out, I drop my bundle of clothes. _That's me, always dropping_ _shit_, I think to myself. When I straighten up, I feel hands on my hips and drop my clothes once again in fright.

"Miss me?" a silky voice whispers in my ear. I immediately know who it is. Malfoy. I give a cold laugh.

"You wish, Malfoy! In fact, I was just working out a plan to avoid your ugly ass." I bite out. His hands tighten on my hips. Well, this is new. Usually Malfoy verbally abuses me, but I guess his new strategy is sexual harassment. I can't help but to think it is because of my new appearance. Malfoy and I are enemies. Ever since First Year, we've hated each other.

"You know you missed me Dawes! You can never stay away from me!" I can practically hear his Slytherin smirk. I whip around to face him. He seems unaffected and moves his hands to my ass. I flinch. I have to look up at him because he is at least two heads taller than me. My height is unfortunately working against me a lot today. I glare into his silver eyes and he just keeps smirking. I feel my anger rise and it doubles when I realize he still has his slimy hands on me.

"I would be able to, but it seems you are obsessed me. But, then again, who could blame you?" I throw back.

"Don't flatter yourself, Bush." Malfoy laughs, using his signature nickname for me. He knows I loathe it. He calls me Bush because my hair is so curly. My anger rises even more. I see he is giving me a once-over.

"You don't look half as bloody fugly as you did last year, Dawes." he says. His comment should have stung, but after six years of his insults, I have grown a thick skin and it hardly touches me.

"Was that supposed to be a bloody compliment, Malfoy? If it was, I can't say the same for you. You look a hundred times worse."

"Dawes, you _know_ you didn't mean that." Malfoy states, smirk still in place. I ignore him.

"While our friendly banter is riveting, I have to end it. Now." I pause. "I am going to politely ask you to get your fucking hands off of me." I look him right in the eye.

"Such language, Dawes!" Malfoy tuts. He doesn't move his hands an inch and presses his body against mine instead. I feel my face burn in anger. I stand on my tip toes and lean in closer to him.

"I have asked you nicely. Now, get your fucking hands off of me or I am going to hex your balls off." I keep my voice low and speak slowly.

"I don't think that's what you really want, Dawes. Especially since _you're_ pressing against _me_ now." Malfoy teases, keeping his voice low as well. He is apparently getting a kick out of this. I take a deep breath. If that's how he wants to play, then fine! I throw my arms around his neck and push my body against his. His shocked reaction is priceless.

"See, you know you want me!" Malfoy says, recovering quickly. I can still see the surprise in his eyes. I bring my lips to his ear and play with the hairs on the nape of his neck. He smells...like apples. Focus!

"I see the game you're playing, Malfoy. I just want to let you know, it's dangerous. For you. I am not the girl I used to be and I will not take any of your shit. So, you wanna play? Bring. It. On." I whisper right in his ear. I notice he shivers. I smirk and duck under his arm. I pick up my clothes and walk away, making sure to sway my hips big time.

_Draco Malfoy_

I just stand there looking after Dawes as she walks down the hall, swaying her pretty, little arse the whole way. She isn't the girl I have been taunting and insulting since First Year.

I noticed her when I was in line to get on the train. At first, I didn't even know it was her. I was thinking _Merlin, that girl is fucking hot_. I was just about to use my Slytherin charms on her, when I saw her unmistakable bush of hair. I realized it was Dawes! I did a double take. She filled out over the summer, leaving her body sexy as hell. I couldn't even believe I was thinking these things about her, but I realized this would make for an interesting year. I've decided to switch up my tactics. My plan was to seduce Dawes and then leave her hanging. I definitely didn't expect her to fight back. Or expect to be affected by her when she pressed against me. Now that I know she has actually gone and grown a backbone, I am going have to try harder. Layla Dawes, GAME ON!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Can y'all pretty please review? It would make me super happy! ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter. I am not J.K. Rowling. No matter how much I want to be. But I do own Layla Dawes, which is something. Right?**_

_Harry_

When I see Layla walk back into the compartment, I know she is up to something. She has this triumphant little smirk on her face she gets when she is pleased with herself. I sit up and squint my eyes at her curiously. Lay sees the look I am giving her and widens her eyes.

"What?" she asks as if she doesn't know.

"What did you do? You have that _I just did something _look on your face and don't deny it! You had that look in Third Year when you set Pansy Parkinson's hair on fire." I see her grin when I say it.

"I totally forgot about that! Ah, good times!" And now she is avoiding my question.

"Lay, what did you do?" I demand. I really want to hear it. It must be good if she is smiling like that. She puts her hands on her hips and stands in front of me.

"If you _must _know Harry, I just told Malfoy off and he could have caught flies in his mouth, the way it was hanging open!" Lay announces proudly. I just stare at her. She despises Malfoy, but she always ignores him because she claims he isn't worth it. I notice Ron has finally come up for air at Layla's accomplishment.

"Good for you, Lay. The shithead deserves it after messing with you! But next time call Harry and me and we will beat his arse!" Ron declares, going all big bother on her. Hermione flicks Ron in his forehead.

"Ouch! What in Merlin's name was that for woman?" Ron demands.

"Language, Ronald!" Hermione scolds. Ron just smiles at her.

"You're so sexy when you're mad." Ron says, pulling Hermione in for yet ANOTHER kiss.

"Bloody hell! Is it going to be like this all year?" I yell. I look at Lay for agreement. She has an equally disturbed look on her face.

"Thanks Ronald, but I'll be fine." Lay says, but she knows Ron is not listening at all. She lays down next to me, with her head in my lap. I look down at her and notice she's in her uniform. Her shirt is tight and her skirt is mid-thigh. She looks even hotter. I shake my head, as if I am trying to get rid of these thoughts.

"I think your life's goal is to transform me into an arm chair." I scowl, but I know I am not convincing.

"Now, you know that if I wanted to transform you into an arm chair, I would have already transfigured you!" Lay shoots back. She's right. Lay is the second Brightest Witch of our Age, Hermione being the first. I don't think Lay minds being second in academics, though.

"Touche." I agree with a stroke of my imaginary beard. Lay laughs and begins to talk about how excited she is for this year.

"I am so excited to be a prefect again! I love to tell off the little First Years for toddling about!" Lay exclaims, an evil glint in her eye.

"How your mean streak entertains me so!" I laugh. Lay grins.

"I hope we get to patrol together! I hear the Head Boy and Girl are pairing guys and girls up this year. What if I get someone terrible like last year?" she worries. She had Ernie Macmillian last year. He supposedly drove her crazy with his constant chatter.

"I will just murder him and hide the body, then offer to step in." I joke.

"But what about your partner? Surely, she will be reluctant to give up such a handsome suitor like yourself!" Lay says seriously, trying to conceal her smile.

"I will just have to murder her as well and stuff her in a broom closet!" I declare, waving my pointer finger as emphasis. Layla dissolves into giggles and is soon gasping for air. I jab her in the stomach, causing a new wave of giggles.

"STOP! I...can't...breathe!" Layla squeals, holding her sides.

"Oh, does this...tickle?" I ask, raising my right eyebrow. She widens her eyes and shakes her head at me.

"NO! Please, anything but that!" she begs, still laughing hysterically. I grin.

"Anything but what? Oh, you mean...this!" I clamp my fingertips down on her sides and squeeze. She screams and rolls off my lap and onto the floor. She is still holding her sides, trying to stop laughing, but I know she could go on for thirty more minutes. Ron and Hermione break apart to look at Lay, writhing on the floor, giggling.

"You are truly mad, Layla!" Ron says lightly, smiling along with Hermione. Layla finally takes one last deep breath and gets up. She glares at me and I wiggle both of my eyebrows. Her face breaks out in a grin.

"You can never stay mad at me, Lay!" I tease as she lays back down in her previous position.

"Wouldn't be too sure about that, Harr." she counters, using my only nickname that sounds like "hair".

"You know you love me." I tease back.

"Sure I do. I am going to get some sleep. And Harry?" Lay says, her eye lids fluttering closed.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"If you ever tickle me again, I will kill you." she threatens, trying not to smile.

"Ah, an empty threat!" I reply, closing my eyes as well.

"I am serious!" she yells. I snort.

"Okay." I tell her.

"I really am serious." she says again after a second.

"Okay." I tell her, but it's obvious I am not taking her seriously. She huffs and drifts off to sleep. I take one last look at Ron and Hermione, who are snuggling. I mentally groan and follow Layla's example.

_Layla_

I wake up and find myself staring at a zipper. Harry's zipper, I realize. I laugh, waking up Harry. He seems dazed and then looks down at me. He puts on a lazy smile, as if too tired to laugh.

"What a great way to wake up!" I mumble and sit up. Harry laughs and then laughs again. I have a feeling the second one isn't about my comment.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"Oh nothing, it's just that you resemble a lion with that hair of yours!" Harry laughs once again. I guess he thinks he is freaking hilarious.

"Forget you, Harry!" I slap his hand and conjure up a mirror with my wand. I look in the mirror and see that he's right. While I was sleeping, my hair has seemed to take on the personality of a wild beast that I am not in the mood to tame.

"Oh fuck it!" I exclaim and leave it as it is. I never bother when it gets to point of no return. Harry laughs and pulls on one of my curls.

"I think I like it like this!" he says after he is done laughing at my distress.

"Oh do you now?" I snap without much conviction. I suddenly remember something. "Oh shite!"

"Really, Layla! You need to cut down on your language." Hermione informs me. I roll my eyes and turn to Harry.

"We have a prefects meeting in less than," I pause as I check my watch, "five minutes!" Harry's eyes widen in panic.

"Oh shite!" he yells as well. I hear Hermione reprimanding us, but Harry takes me by the elbow. Before I know it, we are in the prefects compartment. I sigh in relief. About three people are missing and McGonagall isn't even here yet. Harry and I sit down. I look around and see Penelope Clearwater and Roger Davies from Ravenclaw. I also see Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, missing her counterpart Ernie Macmillian, who is notoriously late. I had to patrol with him last year and after a week of his never-ending chatter, I was looking for his off switch. The Heads, Annie Clide and Malcolm Baddock are here and I realize both Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson are missing. They are probably off somewhere shagging in a dark corner. Pansy is the Queen of the Slytherin Sluts, after all.

Soon, Ernie arrives followed by the missing Slytherins in question. They both looked ruffled and my guess is probably correct. Malfoy smirks at me as he sits down and I send my best death glare at him.

"What was that?" Harry asks, looking in Malfoy's direction.

"Malfoy being a git." I say. I didn't give Harry the details when I told him I told Malfoy off. I know he would not like what I did. At all. In fact, he would probably give me a lecture and I am not in the mood. And now I feel bad. I tell Harry everything, most of the time. Harry doesn't get to say anything because McGonagall enters.

"Hello, prefects. I hope you have had a good ride so far. I am going to make this short and simple because you all know the drill. I want to remind you to be on your best behavior. There has been an increase in pranks and practical jokes this year and I am not just talking about Peeves. Keep your eyes sharp. As you know, you are required to guide the First Years to their dorms after dinner. Heads, please assign the patrol partners. They will be your partners the whole year, so get to know them." McGonagall announces and hands it over to the Heads.

Annie starts. "Ernie Macmillian and Pansy Parkinson." Pansy scowls and I struggle to contain my laugh. I almost pity her. Almost.

"Hannah Abbott and Roger Davies." she continues. She nods to Malcolm.

"Harry Potter and Penelope Clearwater. Draco Malfoy and Layla Dawes." he says quickly, peeking at Malfoy and me. NO! NO! This cannot be happening! Malfoy has a calm expression and I follow his example, but underneath I am steaming. I think the whole room breathes in relief.

"Ok, remember that we have a meeting discussing events next Monday. Take a patrol schedule on your way out. You may return to your compartments, if you like." McGonagall says and turns to leave. I stay behind and tell Harry to go ahead.

"Don't kill anyone." Harry warns. I give a small smile.

"Can't promise you that." He shakes his head and leaves. As Malfoy passes me, I ignore him, but I don't miss the wink he gives me. I have to take a deep breath before I approach Malcolm. When I walk up to him, he doesn't seem surprised.

"Layla. I can't change it. McGonogall's orders. She wants to promote house unity. You know her." Malcolm explains warily.

"Please Macolm! I will take anyone! Even Ernie!" I beg.

He just chuckles. "Layla, I am sorry, but no." Okay, Plan B.

"Please." I bat my eyelashes. He looks at me, amused.

"That's cute, but no means no." Malcolm says and exits. I storm back to the compartment and throw open the door. Three expectant faces look at me, like I am about to explode. I guess Harry filled them in. I sit down and do a Hoosa.

"So I guess he said no then?" Harry jokes. This calms me down, somewhat.

"He said _McGonagall's_ orders."I mimic. "House unity and all that BS." I send a warning glance at Hermione, who is trying hard not to say anything.

"Oh well. Just tell me when and I will curse him to the next century." Harry smiles. I brighten up. I will just ignore Malfoy like he isn't even there.

The annoying announcer's voice returns and informs us that we arrived at the station.

"Finally!" Hermione cheers, but I don't think she would have minded staying on the train twelve more hours as long as Ron was there. Her lips are swollen and red, her hair bushier than usual. As if I should be talking! When we all get off the train, the first person I see is Hagrid, yelling his usual mantra.

"Firs' years! Firs' years o'er here!" he yells. I pass him and give a wave. Hagrid is one of my favorite teachers and I like Care of Magical Creatures so much, I've decided to take his N.E.W.T. Class this year. I even weaseled Harry and Ron into it. Hermione chose Ancient Runes instead, being the bookworm that she is. I love magical creatures. Hagrid says he hasn't seen one that hasn't liked me yet. I've been obsessed with animals and magical creatures since I was little.

"There's my favorite student! See you soon, Layla!" Hagrid says in his booming voice. I smile and turn to see Harry looking at me, wearing an amused expression.

"What?" I ask, irritated. He grins.

"Oh nothing, _favorite student._" Harry teases.

"You're just jealous cause you're not his favorite anymore!" I tease right back.

"I am his all-around favorite!" Harry declares.

"Okay, if you say so..." I say in a sing-song voice. He nudges me with his shoulder and I stumble to the right, knocking into a First Year. You would think I just zapped him with a Stunning curse, pulled down his underwear, and levitated him to hang in the Great Hall if you saw the look he had on his face. Absolutely terrified. Poor little guy. I apologize and turn back to Harry.

"Knocking into defenseless First Years. You ought to be ashamed!" he tuts.

"You are the one who pushed me into him, so technically it was your fault!" I point out.

"Nuh-uh!" Harry replies childishly.

"Yuh-huh!" I say back.

"Nuh-uh!" he yells back.

"Children! Can we at least _act_ like we have some sense? You are _supposed_ to be setting a good example, since you are prefects. Remember?" Hermione scolds, walking behind us and holding hands with Ron. She does have a point. Still, I have to get the last word in.

"Yuh-huh." I mutter, just so Harry can hear. He snorts and glances back at Hermione. She has run off to Love Land with Ron again. Harry rolls his eyes and takes my hand. He gazes dreamily at me, obviously imitating Hermione. I laugh and we skip up the narrow path leading to the carriages.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I promise I will love you forever if you review! Unless you are a hater.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am certainly NOT J.K. Rowling. Obviously. I just own Layla Dawes and now, Michael Shamus. I am getting tired of disclaiming...**_

_Harry_

Layla, Hermione, Ron and I pile in to the carriage along with Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. Lay sits on my lap and I wrap my arms around her waist while Hermione sits in Ron's lap. Of course. Seamus and Ron are chatting about Quidditch and I catch Dean staring at Lay. I guess Ron and I aren't the only ones who have noticed Lay's new-found attractiveness. I have a feeling this will be happening a lot this year.

"So, Harry." Seamus says to me. "Are you and Layla finally dating?" He appears to be joking, but I detect a note of curiosity underneath his light manner. I guess he got the wrong message, due to our cozy position. Layla looks down at me, a playful smile on her lips. She seems to be asking a question and I grin. She continues to look at me and ruffles my hair.

"Yes, it's true. We are dating." Lay says, nuzzling her nose into my neck. I try not to notice that she smells really good and her hair is tickling my face. I try to keep in my laugh, but it's hopeless. Dean looks at us, like he is trying to figure out if she is for real. Seamus looks confused, while Ron and Hermione just look amused. Layla resurfaces and stares deeply into my eyes. I return her gaze, as we both try not to lose it.

Dean gives a cough. "When did this happen?"

"When a pig flew over my head and shitted rainbow unicorns!" I laugh hysterically. Lay shakes with giggles and buries her face in my shoulder. The others laugh along with us, two out of six looking relieved. Soon, the sprawling castle that is Hogwarts comes into view. I let Lay scramble over my lap because I know she _has to_ see the view. I don't know, whatever makes her happy.

_Layla_

I climb over Ron and Hermione to get to the window, so I can see the castle. Harry doesn't know why the hell I need to see it every single time, but what can I say? It's my thing! It symbolizes the start of a new year, even before I get in the castle. I have this superstition that if I don't look, then I will have a terrible year.

I finally look out the window and I'm not disappointed. The dark castle is illuminated in the moonlight, as if it is shimmering. I smile and make my way back over to Harry. I sit in his lap again.

Harry raises his eyebrows in question. "Are you good now?"

"Yep!" I answer. Even though Harry doesn't get it, he knows it's important to me. The carriages land and we are led into Hogwarts by Hagrid. Harry and I are still holding hands, earning suspicious looks. I glance at Harry and he seems to be noticing too. He shakes his head at me, smiling.

The first years are ogling at everything in amazement, as they go to the waiting chamber. I laugh to myself. I probably looked just like that when I was a First Year. I guess Harry heard my laugh, cause he is looking at me like I am mad. I smile big, and widen my eyes, earning a chuckle from him.

As we reach the Great Hall, I see a lot of familiar faces and some greet me. I notice Blaise Zabini, who is looking _very_ fit. He sees me staring and winks at me. I wink back. Then, I see Malfoy standing beside him. I puke internally, looking away. Hermione and Ron sit across from Harry and I at the Gryffindor table. We all watch the anxious little first years get sorted into Houses, cheering for the new Gryffindors. After that, Dumbledore steps up to the podium.

"Welcome, students to another year at Hogwarts!" he says. "I know you probably want to get to the feast, as do I, so let me just say shiss bam bob! Thank you!" and he sits back down. I truly believe he is the best Headmaster ever, as well as the nuttiest.

Food appears on the table and everyone digs in. Especially Harry and Ron.

"Animals!" Hermione mutters under her breath. I snort.

"My thoughts exactly, Mione!" I agree. The boys inhale their dinner, totally oblivious. I sigh and eat a spoon full of shepherd's pie. Yummy! I didn't even realize how hungry I was! As I take a second bite, I see that slag Pansy Parkinson throwing herself at Malfoy. I smirk and then I catch Malfoy's eye. I glare at him and this time he's the one who smirks. I scowl and return to my food. Bloody git!

"Hey, Layla!" I hear someone call. I turn around and see Cedric Diggory grinning at me.

"Hey Cedric!" I reply and look at him. He's tanner and his hair has a bit of blonde in it. The sun, I guess. I have to admit, Cedric is _really _cute and on top of that, he is older. We talked a few times and hung out in groups, but he isn't one of my closest friends. I wonder why he is talking to me now...

"Did you have a good summer?" he asks, grinning even more. Wow, his teeth are really white...Oh wait, I am supposed to be answering his question!

"Yeah, how about you?" I answer. I really need to focus more.

"Pretty good. You look great, by the way." I smile at his words.

"Thanks, you too." I reply. I hear his friends calling for him, farther down the table. He looks over at them at holds up his pointer finger, saying_ just one second. _He rolls his eyes at me, exasperated.

"Well, I gotta go, but I'll see you later." Cedric says, his grin still in place.

"Yeah, definitely! Bye!" I wave and he walks back to his seat. I turn around and see Harry glaring at the retreating Cedric.

"What?" I ask. I notice Ron is glaring at him too. I am way confused.

"The wanker was hitting on you, Lay!" Ron claims angrily. Oh. So THAT'S what is going on.

"No, he wasn't! Was he?" I wonder. I look at Harry. He nods.

"He was Lay. I could bloody see it in his eyes! I swear..." Harry threatens. Oh Merlin!

"He was not 'hitting on me', guys!" I tell them, using my fingers as quotation marks.

"He was!" Harry assures me.

"Why would he be?" I ask, incredulously. Cedric wouldn't hit on me. He's never been interested before!

"Because you're hot now, Layla." Ron explains slowly, as if he is speaking to a child.

"Thanks, Ronald." I glare.

"You know what I mean! Diggory's a fucking womanizer! Do not talk to him!" Ron warns.

"I can do whatever the hell I want Ron! You are both acting like overprotective bis brothers!" I scold them.

"We technically are your big brothers Lay and I forbid you fraternize with him!" Ron orders. I roll my eyes, but before I can respond, Harry interferes.

"Layla, Ron is right. Diggory is always talking about the girls he manages to bed and I don't want him hurting you." Harry tells me. AW! That is so nice that Harry is worrying about me! But still.

"Guys, I appreciate that you are worried about me and are trying to protect me, but I can make my own decisions." I look to Hermione for support.

"Layla is right. She needs to make her own choices and even if she makes the wrong ones, you need to be there for her." Hermione announces. Mione always takes my side.

I smile at her gratefully. "Thank you, Mione! At least one of us has some sense!"

"You can make your own decisions? What about Michael Shamus?" Ron challenges. I cringe as I recall what he is referring to. In Third Year, I dated Michael for a month, even though everyone told me not to. One day, I caught him making out Daphne Greengrass in the hallway. In the hallway! Like he didn't care if anyone saw him. I guess he didn't because when I saw him standing there with her, he said "Hey" and kept kissing her! I cried for three weeks and Harry was there the whole time. After Ron found out, he punched Michael and broke his nose. He said it was worth the two weeks of detention. That was when I realized I had the greatest friends in the world. Ron even mentioning that, hurts. A lot.

"That was low, mate." Harry shakes his head at Ron.

"Ronald, that was a terrible thing to say! How can you be so insensitive?" Hermione demands. I feel my face warm in anger. And I stand up.

"How could you say that? You know I cried for three bloody weeks! And you STILL mention it? You are an insufferable, heartless git Ronald Weasley! I cannot _believe_ you!" I scream. Everyone is staring at me with wide eyes and Ron looks absolutely bewildered.

I stalk out the Great Hall with steam practically coming out of my ears.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Please review my pretty ponies!**_

_**Disclaimer:**** I would love to be J.K. Rowling and own Harry Potter, but the world is cruel. So I am not. **_

**_Note:_ _BTW, the Weasley twins and Cedric Diggory are in their seventh, even though they should be out of Hogwarts. Had to tweak it! Lo siento! ( This means sorry for all of you non-Spanish-speakers! Don't worry, I am with you! I only know like, ten words. Sad, I know.) :D _**

_Harry_

Layla runs out of the Great Hall and I immediately get up to go after her.

"Layla, wait!" I call. I hear Ron behind me, apologizing over and over again. I turn around.

"I think you've done enough." I warn. He nods and walks back to the Great Hall, probably anticipating a scolding from Hermione. I start running after Layla, who has already disappeared to her hiding spot.

_Layla_

I hear Harry calling after me and Ron apologizing profusely, but I just pick up speed. I run down the hallway and head to my favorite hiding place. I discovered it in Second year. It's behind a curtain in the hallway where the Room of Requirement is. If you pull back a curtain, there is a small door leading to a room the size of a broom closet. I get there, throw back the curtain, and open the door. I step in, slamming the it behind me. I slide down the wall and put my head in my hands.

_What a great way to start the year_, I think. But this shouldn't bother me anymore! It was more than two years ago. Still, it hurt coming out of Ron's mouth. I've dated other guys since Michael and I even had a summer fling with this Italian guy, Antonio. Let's just say I am no longer a virgin. Oh, Merlin. I wonder what Ron and Harry would say to _that. _I am getting tired just thinking about it. They treat me like their little sister, which is so annoying. But at the same time, they do it because they love and care about me. Ron is only trying to protect me. It isn't his fault he is utterly oblivious. Now I feel horrible! Ron doesn't know any better! All of the sudden, the door opens. I sigh.

"Hey, Harry." I look up at him. He closes the door behind him and sits down next to me.

"You okay?" Harry asks carefully. He knows how I can be when I get emotional.

"I feel like a horrid person! Ron was just trying protect me! And I flipped out on him! He's like puppy who constantly rips things up, but you can't stay mad at him cause he doesn't know any better!" I ramble somewhat desperately.

Harry chuckles. "You know he loves you like a sister. He means well. And I'm sorry, too. We can be just a little _too_ protective." I raise one eyebrow.

"A little? More like a lot!" I laugh. "It's okay. I just feel really bad. And stupid for making a scene."

"Everyone will be talking! I think I saw Dumbledore guffawing." Harry tells me. I can tell he is trying to cheer me up. It's working. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"So much for a drama-free year!"

I see Harry smirking. "When have you ever been drama-free? It's like being best friends with a soap opera!"

"Shut up!" I punch him in the arm. He pouts.

"Must you resolve to violence, Layla Ann?" he scolds. I punch him again.

"How did you find me, anyway?" I question, curiosity finally working its way into my thoughts.

"Please, I have known that this is your hiding place for years. I used to wonder where you went, so one day I followed you. You come here whenever you're upset." Harry shrugs dismissively.

"I love you." Harry chuckles at my bluntness, but I know he is not surprised. I've been telling him that forever.

"I love you too, Lay. Come on, duty calls." Harry stands up. I look up at him, confused.

"Huh? What duty is that?" I ask.

"We have to take the little First Years to their dorms! They are counting on us!" Harry declares in his authoritative voice. I laugh, but stay where I am. He looks down at me. "Lay. Come on."

"No." I rebel. He raises his eyebrows.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!" I exclaim. He throws up his hands.

"You leave me no choice!" In one swift motion, Harry scoops me up in his arms and carries me out of the room. I pound my fists on his chest and he kicks the door closed with his foot.

"Put me down, Harry!" I squeal, kicking my arms as I try to wriggle out of his death grip. He holds onto me easily and laughs at my attempts.

"No." he mocks me.

"HARRY!" I yell, but I quickly join in on the laughter.

"Gotta face the music sometime, kid." Harry smiles.

I groan. "I don't want to!" I stop my attempts to escape. It's hopeless anyway.

"Sucks for you!" he sings. I use my puppy dog eyes on him, which usually works. He glances at me.

"Don't give me that look. It isn't going to work. It used to, but not anymore." he stares straight ahead. I pout.

"Please don't make me go, Harr! I am _so _embarrassed!" I plead. I throw my arms around his neck and turn up my puppy dog look. He doesn't look at me. Damn!

"Harry, look at me!" I demand.

"Nope. I am stronger now. I will not give in." Harry states. He rounds the corner to the Great Hall and I realize there is no way I am getting out of this. I whimper and bury my face in his shirt as we enter. People are laughing and Harry continues to carry me to the Gryffindor table. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Cedric glaring at us, or more likely, at Harry. Sigh. Harry sets me down behind Ron and gives me a pointed look before going to his seat. I take a deep breath. Ron gets up and faces me, his eyes apologetic.

"I am so sorry, Layla. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just don't want to see you get hurt and I can be over-the-top sometimes. Just ask Ginny!" he rushes out. I glance over at Ginny, who appears to be flirting with Dean. Good luck to her! I look back at Ron.

"No, I'm sorry Ron. I know you didn't mean it. I overreacted, as usual." I give him a quick hug. He smiles.

"Yeah, you tend to do that a lot." Ron jokes.

"Whatever!" I laugh and go back to my seat next to Harry.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Harry teases. I don't answer him and snatch a treacle tart from his plate. He sighs with exasperation.

"You know, you could have gotten one from the plate which is three inches away from you." Harry says.

"You know I'm lazy. Plus, it's payback for manhandling me." I reply, taking a bite from the pastry. "Yum! _So_ good!" I exclaim with exaggeration. Harry glares. "Want one?" I ask innocently.

"Yes."

"Too bad!" I laugh evilly. He pouts and his is much more effective. I relent and get him a new one. He smirks triumphantly and I roll my eyes. "I am such a push over."

"Yes, yes you are." Harry agrees. I ignore him and eat the rest of my dessert. Dumbledore gets to his feet and everyone falls silent.

"Before I dismiss you, I would like to give a few announcements and reminders. First off, we have a new member of the faculty. Horace Slughorn." Dumbledore announces and a stout, beaming man gets to his feet. He waves briefly and sits back down, when the applause dies down. He seems nice enough, but I hear Harry groan. I give him a searching look and he mouths _Later_. I will hold him to that... "He will be taking on the position of the Potions master. Professor Snape is this year's Defense Against Dark Arts Teacher." Snape gives a short nod and a soft murmuring fills the Hall. Snape has been after that position for years and he has finally got it. I bet he is simply _bursting _inside. Yeah, right!

"I also want to inform the First Years that the Forbidden Forest is off limits and that goes for _all _of you." His eyes go to the Weasley twins. " Mr. Filch would like me to tell you that magic in the hallways is prohibited, as it always has been. Quidditch tryouts are two weeks away. Contact Madame Hooch for more information." Harry meaningfully looks at me and I sigh for the billionth time today.

Harry is Gryffindor captain this year and he insists that I try out for Chaser. He believes I am brilliant and calls me "the best he has ever seen". I cannot help but to mention that he is biased, since I am his best friend. He is also piling on the flattery because I refuse him every time he brings it up. I have my prefect duties, homework, and passing my N.E.W.T.S. to worry about. I think he thinks that if he keeps asking me, I will break down and do it, just to shut him up. I am wary to realize his assumption is probably correct and I will end up giving in.

"Now there is nothing left to do but to sing the school song! Sing in your favorite tune and off we go!" Dumbledore says, as words appear out of thin air. I think he is feeling particularly festive. I choose the tune of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star and sing:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,__  
Teach us something, please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot." _

We all finish at different times. "Wonderful! Dinner is dismissed. Your House prefects will lead you to your dorms. Good night!" Dumbledore finishes and everyone rises.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Please review if you read! It would make my entire month! :D Unless it is a flaming because then I will have a dark and depressing month. So don't be a hater. Please. :)**_

_**Disclaimer:**** I sadly do not own Harry Potter. Just Layla Dawes and Michael Shamus. Oh how I wish I was J.K. Rowling...**_

_**Note:**** Sexy times are coming, slowly, but surely! :D**_

_Layla_

"And the responsibility begins." I mutter as the First Years search for their prefects. Harry laughs at my comment and cups his hands around his mouth.

"GRYFFINDOR FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!" he bellows, leaving my ears ringing.

"Real civilized Harry!" I say sarcastically.

"How else are they gonna hear me?" Harry asks innocently.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I think YOU BLEW OUT MY EAR DRUM!" I raise my voice.

"Now Layla, behave. We wouldn't want to set a bad example!" Harry reprimands me. I roll my eyes. I see a crowd of wide eyes making their way towards us. Among them, I hear "Is that Harry Potter?" and "Wow, look at his scar!" Sometimes I forget Harry is famous. Harry gives me an amused look, telling me he heard their admiration too. I address the group.

"All right, First Years! I am Layla and this is Harry, as you all probably know." I add with a wink. "We will take you to your dorms now. Try not to get lost and avoid Peeves, the poltergeist, at all costs. As you proceed to the dorms and go through your classes tomorrow, you will see why." I warn and Harry butts in.

"Just threaten him with the Bloody Baron, and you'll be fine." he assures them. Confused whispers fill the room, but Harry doesn't seem to notice. Or at least pretends not to. "Onward then." Harry gestures and we head out of the Great Hall. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to face a blonde boy with sea blue eyes. "Yes?" I smile.

"Who is the Bloody Baron, miss?" he asks politely. I chuckle at his calling me "miss". I realize the others are listening intently, probably wanting an answer to the question they have all been asking.

"You can call me Layla. What's your name?" I ask.

"Nigel. Nigel Collins." he says. I hold in my laugh. He just sounded like James Bond or something out of a spy movie.

"Well Nigel," I start and turn around to continue our walk to the Dorms. "The Bloody Baron is the Slytherin ghost. You might have seen him. He has this blank look on his face. Silver blood on his clothes. He is not one to mess with. The Bloody Baron is the only one Peeves is afraid of. That is why you threaten him with the Bloody Baron." I conclude. I glance backwards and see a few scared looks, along with nods of the head. We make our way up the staircases and turn into a corridor. The portrait of the fat lady in the pink silk dress hangs at the end of it.

"Here we are." Harry announces. The Fat Lady sits up straighter.

"Good evening, First Years!" she greets them warmly. She glances at Harry and I. "Troublemakers." she acknowledges us. She isn't very fond of us (or just me) because in the past years, we have woken her up from her slumber many times in the middle of the night.

"Now, now. Not in front of the children!" Harry jokes and she laughs. She likes Harry better than me because he's...well, Harry.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asks. I suddenly realize I don't know the password. I look at Harry.

"Um Harry? I hope you know the password because I sure as hell don't." I whisper, so the First Years won't hear.

"Ah, I am always one step ahead of you, love." Harry says loudly, so they First Years _can _hear. "Since my partner here is not as informed as I am on the information of the password, I will have to tell you." Harry tells the group pompously. I hear them snicker and I give Harry my best glare. I curl my lips into a smile.

"Go on then." I order, my tone sickly sweet. Harry abides me and takes a grand step towards the portrait.

"Infinite Octavia." the door swings open and we step through the threshold. What the hell kind of password is that? The First Years "oh" and "ah" at the Common Room.

"Girls' dorms are this way and the boys' dorms are this way." I point. " Your belongings are in your room. Get a good night's sleep everyone. You're going to need it." The First Years scramble up to their dorms and I collapse on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Harry joins me and throws his arm around my shoulders.

"You know, we should really try _not _acting like a couple. It gets really tiring when you have to tell people over and over again that we are NOT dating." I complain.

"You know you love the attention!" Harry teases.

"I bet the reason I don't have a boyfriend is because all the guys think we're dating, or they are too afraid of you to even try." I tell him.

Harry snorts. "Yeah, that's why!" he says sarcastically. "Even if that is the reason, I will have fewer guys to beat up if they mess with you." I scowl.

"That is exactly what I am talking about!" I throw my hands up. Harry gives me a wide smile and tightens his grip on my shoulders. I don't really mind, anyway. Like I said, it just gets really annoying, explaining that we are just friends. I let my head fall onto his shoulder. I am really exhausted.

"Responsibility is a lot of work." I mumble. Harry chuckles.

"What? Guiding a bunch of first years has got you whipped?" he asks.

"Yes! I can't imagine how the professors do it _every single day_!"

"Let's try not to think about that or we will start taking pity on them." Harry smiles. "Besides, we both need to unpack and prepare ourselves for the grueling day ahead of us." he says, using an exaggerated tone. He stands and I make no move to get up.

"I'm too tired." I moan. I hold out my arms too Harry. "Carry me."

"No. I am tired too!" Harry crosses his arms over his chest. I widen my eyes.

"Please." I wine.

"No."

"Please." I sniffle. Harry uncrosses his arms. I guess he is too tired to argue with me.

"Fine." he groans, puts his hands under my arms, and lifts me off the couch. I wrap my legs around his waist and cling onto him like one of those baby monkeys. I snuggle into his neck.

"You know, this is the second time that I have carried you today." Harry says.

"Thank you." I murmur against his skin.

_Harry_

I feel Layla's lips graze the skin of my neck and I feel my body go rigid. I inhale sharply, trying to control myself. I can't even believe I got myself into this godforsaken situation. I should have realized this wasn't a good idea! I should have known this would happen. This would happen if any other attractive girl had her legs wrapped around me even if it is my best friend! And of course she has to be wearing a bloody skirt! I think the world loves to test me. I focus on the most disgusting thing I can possibly imagine, instead of her breath on my neck. I guess she noticed me stiffen because she pulls back to examine my face.

"What?" Lay asks with a quizzical stare. I quickly recover and put on a nonchalant smile.

"Oh nothing. It's just that I have to carry you up a bloody flight of stairs!" I try to act as normal as possible. She seems to accept my excuse and puts her head back in the crook of my neck.

"Stop complaining! I don't weigh that much!" Lay scoffs as I start up the stairs. She's right. She _is_ fairly light. Still, I have to tease her. Anything to distract me.

"I beg to differ." I mutter. She bites my ear in response.

"Ow, that bloody hurt!" I exclaim. She laughs. She has no idea what she is doing to me.

"Good." Layla replies. We finally reach the hallway and we pass the other girls' dorms. Some girls look at us with their eyebrows raised. When we get Layla's dorm, I quickly set her down in front of the closed door. She knocks.

"Is everyone decent?" Layla calls, cracking the door a tiny bit. She peers inside and opens the door fully. Four girls greet me, Hermione being one of them.

"Ello ladies. Don't worry! I am not here to spy on you! Just dropping Layla off." I inform them with a smile. They all laugh. "Layla, Mione, I will see you tomorrow. Meet me in the Common Room?" I ask. They nod. Layla pecks me on the cheek.

"Thank you, Harry." she sings. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. I think you broken my back!" I pretend to wince in pain.

"Oh come off it!" she counters half-halfheartedly. I turn to leave.

"And please don't make me wait for you two in the morning. I'd like to have breakfast." She doesn't respond and slams the door in my face.

"Good night to you too!" I call and I head back to my own dorm. That woman will be the death of me, I swear.

_Layla_

I slam the door in Harry's face and throw myself down on my bed.

"So." Lavender says, sitting on the edge of my bed. "How did ya break Harry's back?" she says, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. She and I aren't the best of friends and Hermione kind of despises her for snogging Ron senseless in Fourth Year. That kind of has to do with our faint friendship. I just deal with her because she is my roommate.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Parvati asks.

"Nothing. He just carried me up the stairs cause I was too tired." I shrug. I am way too sleepy for an interrogation.

Padma comes over as well. "Well that was nice." she comments. I shrug again and turn to Hermione.

"Mione, can you wake me up? You're the only one who I listen to." She laughs at my statement.

"Sure Lay, but I don't want you moaning and groaning when I do."

"Can't promise you that, but I'll try." I tell her. The other girls are still standing there.

"What?" I whine. I think I know where this is going.

"It just seems like you and Harry..." Lavender trails off.

"Me and Harry what?" I snap. Yeah, I am way too tired to deal right now.

"You and Harry seem closer. I mean you've got to see the way he looks at you." Lavender states. I get up and go to my trunk to unpack.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tell her as I magically put my clothes away in my dresser. I change into my pajamas and get into bed. Everyone is sleeping now, probably put down by my boring response. I can't help but to wonder about Lavender's supposed observations. I've never noticed 'the way he looks at me' as she put it. Except, when Harry was carrying me, his body just sort of froze after I thanked him. I pulled back to gauge his emotion. I mean, I thought I did something wrong. I swear I saw something flicker in his eyes before turning back to their usual brightness. I have never seen that emotion before and I know Harry like my favorite book I've read a hundred times. I don't know. Maybe I am just over thinking it. One thing I do know is, it's way too late to be mulling this over, so I close my eyes and soon I am fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry it took so long! I had to move and couldn't even get to the computer. I was literally dying. On that note, here it is! Please review if you read, lovelies! You have no idea how happy it would make me! Or sad if it is a flaming...**_

_**Disclaimer:**** For I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore do not own one single speck of Harry Potter. It's sad, really.**_

_Harry_

By the time I reach my dorm, I am frustrated as all hell. Both physically and mentally. I am bloody disgusted at myself. I just got turned on by my best friend for Merlin's sake! She didn't even mean to, either. She was just being her normal self. I am a freaking mess. I storm into my room and throw myself face-down on my bed.

"Where have you been, mate? Frolicking 'round with our dear Layla Ann I presume?" Dean calls.

"Shut it, Thomas. I'm not in the mood." I reply, my response muffled by my pillow.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Seamus joins in.

"Nothing." I mutter. I sit up and head over to my trunk to unpack.

"Or shall I ask _who's _got your knickers in a twist?" Dean persists with an annoying smirk on his face.

"No one." I use my wand to put away my clothes in the dresser. I exchange my robes for a pair of flannel pajama pants, not bothering with a shirt.

"So where were you?" Ron asks.

"I just went to take the First Years to their dorms and then I hung out with Lay for a bit." I admit, just to get them off my back.

"So I was right then? You _were _frolicking 'round with Layla!" Dean exclaims with triumph. "Though I can't really blame you. I mean have you _seen _her?" he asks the others.

"Yes, she is looking quite shaggable this year." Seamus agrees. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Say it again and I will hex you into next week." I threaten. Seamus puts his hands up, as if blocking a hit.

"Hey, it's the truth. If you get that wound up over that, you should hear what the other blokes are saying!" he says.

"And what exactly are they saying?" I snarl, but I think I have an idea.

"They are just saying loads of rubbish." Neville assures me. I sigh in defeat. I am way too tired to get angry anyway.

"I mean, you have to admit that she is pretty fit." Dean comments. I don't respond, even though it is true. I lay back on my bed, going over the day's events until I reach the most recent. I don't even think Layla knew. She can be pretty oblivious at times and I hope this is one of those times. I love her like a sister, nothing more. I reacted the way I would react to any other girl. Yeah, that's right. It's no big deal. She is my best friend and I will just forget about it. Eventually. The more I think about it, the more I realize it's nothing. I pull the blankets over me and happily go to sleep, feeling at ease.

_Layla_

"Layla, wake up! Layla! LAYLA!" Hermione shouts. I jump in surprise and fall right off my bed.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I mutter from the my place on the floor. Hermione is laughing and I scowl at her as I get up. I wipe the sleep out of my eyes and head to the bathroom. Wait, no one is in here. Usually they are already fussing over their makeup and going bat-shit crazy about how _terrible _their hair looks. I walk back to the room. Lavender and the twins are still in bed. Well this is strange. I check the time and see it is bloody 6:00 in the morning! I usually wake up at 6:45 and have plenty of time to get breakfast.

_Damn Hermione and her early riser ways, _I think as I shuffle to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I take a shower and manage to get all the knots out my hair. I dry off with a towel and run curling gel through my already wild hair. I head back to the room and pull my baby blue bra and underwear on. Then, I rummage through my drawers, trying to find something wear.

"Mione, what time is it?" I ask and turn around to find Hermione staring at me. Oh Merlin, what is it now?

"What?" I whine.

"What's on your back?" she walks toward me. Oh, right. I forgot about that.

"A tattoo?" I answer, trying to sound bored, but it comes out as a question. She cocks an eyebrow.

"Turn around. I wanna see." I follow her order and I can feel her eyes on my back.

"Il n'est rien de réel que le rêve et l'amour." Hermione reads aloud in a perfect French accent. I turn back around to look at her.

"Nothing is real but dreams and love." I clarify, but she seems to already know what it means. Of course Mione knows French! This _is_ Mione we are talking about, after all.

The reason I know the quote is because my mum says it all the time. She was born and raised in France with my grandparents. My grandparents are Muggles, but my mum is a witch. I think it skipped a generation or something. She has drilled French into my brain since the age of six. I don't use it all the time, but a few people know I speak fluent French. I can always relate to Hermione because she is Muggleborn. Along with Harry, I can talk to her about Muggle things, like television, and not get weird looks.

"Anna de Noailles." Hermione says, admiration in her voice. "Very nice. When did you get it?"

"I got it in Paris when I visited my grandparents this summer, but it's hush-hush business." I inform her, placing my index finger over my lips. She smirks.

"So your mum and dad don't know you got it?"

"Um, that's a negative. They would go absolutely bonkers if they found out." I tell her and this is beyond true. My mum said if she ever sees any ink on my body, she will personally scrub my skin raw until it disappears. Her words exactly, no joke. The reason I got the tattoo was because the saying is beautiful, especially in French. I never want to forget it and now I won't because I get to carry it with me forever. The cursive scrawl is under my right shoulder-blade, making it easier to hide.

"And what if they do find out?" Hermione asks.

"Then tell Harry and Ron I love them and they can have my Chudley Cannons posters." I say, seriously. A smile twitches at the corners of her mouth.

"What about me?" Mione pouts.

"Hm." I ponder, tapping my chin. "To you, Hermione, I leave my _Hogwarts: An Uncovered Mystery _book." She snorts in a very unladylike manner.

"Merlin knows I have read that book _at least _ten times. Besides, it's complete and utter rubbish!" Hermione exclaims.

"No it's not! It is very interesting and much more captivating than your beloved _Hogwarts: A History!_" I counter playfully.

"_Hogwarts: A History _is composed of relevant facts, unlike that 'uncovered mystery' bullshit!" Hermione says, her fingers curling into quotations. I laugh.

"Agree to disagree." I answer lightly. "Besides, I need to get dressed. We both know how the boys can get when they are hungry." I return to my hunt for an outfit.

"Yes indeed." I hear Hermione mutter. I chuckle as I settle on skinny jeans, a white button down, and a maroon cardigan. I go back to the bathroom and swipe some mascara and lip gloss on. I hear Lavender complaining about her horrendous blackheads. I honestly don't understand how someone could carry on a conversation with her. Her voice is like nails on a chalkboard. I can't even fathom how Ron went out with her, let alone snogged her. She still throws herself at him and every other guy in the school, the bint. I pad back into the room and pull on my brown, leather saddle boots. Hermione comes in and sighs, already finished.

"Come on, Lay! I'm hungry!" she moans. I roll my eyes and pull on my robes.

"Oh please! You won't starve. Besides, we are way early! I can't believe you woke me up at bloody 6:00." I grumble, heading out the door with her.

"Early bird catches the worm." Mione chirps. I groan at her cheerfulness.

"I have always hated that saying. I mean, what wanker comes up with that?"

"The kind of _wanker _who understands the importance of early rising." she responds, her chipper mood not perturbed by my cynical remarks. Mione is always disturbingly elated in the first week of school. She doesn't like school. She _loves _school. I think she will end up as one of those people who live in their previous school years as teachers, never wanting to leave. I express this thought and her eyes light up.

"I've always wanted to be a teacher here. Maybe that's what I should consider as a career choice after Hogwarts!" she says excitedly. Oh Merlin, now that I've got her started, she will never stop. I am quite set on having a future career that involves magical creatures. I wouldn't really enjoy anything as much. I still have this year and the next to figure it out, but that's not very far away. I am snapped out of my thoughts as Hermione and I reach the common room, where I see the boys who are waiting impatiently. As soon as Hermione sees Ron, she dashes over and practically attacks him with her lips. I grimace and turn to Harry. He watches them for a split second, with an expression matching mine and then mouths _Let's go._ He read my mind!

We climb through the portrait hole and head off to the great Hall.

"Uh, if I see one more public display of affection, I am going to hurl." Harry notes. I laugh.

"Please, if you had a relationship like theirs, you'd be snogging more than you breathe too!" I quip.

"What do you mean 'a relationship like theirs' ?" Harr questions, his nose crinkling in confusion. I love when he does that.

I sigh, as if he is exhausting to deal with. "They are in love with each other, Harry. It's like one of those corny romantic comedies where everyone lives happily ever after!" I notice I have a hint of jealousy in my tone because, let's be real, I am extremely jealous. That doesn't mean I'm not ecstatic for them, though.

"Those are movies, Layla! They aren't real! I mean, all women want to be swept off their feet like in the fairy tales. The truth is, they don't even care who is doing the sweeping."

"That is not true! _I _care who does the sweeping!" I argue. "I wouldn't fall in love with an asshole just because I want to fall in love."

"Well, it wouldn't be surprising if you did! It happens everyday. Don't deny that you want the cliché romance where prince charming and you ride off into the sunset on a purple unicorn!" Harry says, using his index finger emphasis. I open my mouth, then close it. He's got a point. What girl doesn't want a cliché romance? I know I do, but I'm not going to let him know that.

"A purple unicorn? Really, Harry?" I tease. He cracks a smile.

"I don't know! It seemed right to add it in there. Whatever! I got my point across!" Harry laughs.

"And what point is that? That all women are hopeless romantics who sit in their locked castles waiting for their knight in shining armor to rescue them?" I respond. Harry smirks.

"Well, you women are pretty fragile." he replies and he knows he is asking for it. I step in front of him, spinning around.

"Fragile. My. Ass." I say, punctuating each word with a poke to his chest. I turn back around and skip to the Great Hall, leaving a very amused Harry Potter.

_Harry_

Layla turns around and I watch as she continues her walk to the Great Hall. She is something else, that woman. She had clearly won our exchange. She usually does when we have our casual, well-intentioned spats. I hear voices coming and I turn around to see the lovebirds walking towards me.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione calls. "Where's Layla?"

"She went ahead to the Great Hall." I tell her and wait for them to catch up.

"She ditched you, mate?" Ron muses. I nod, putting on my sad face. "That's cold." I laugh and shrug.

"Nah, she'd just faster than I am. Come on." I reply and we set off down the hall.

"I am so excited for Ancient Runes!" Mione gushes. Ron and I roll our eyes.

"What subject _aren't_ you excited for, Mi?" I retort. She doesn't seem to notice the sarcasm.

"I'm excited for everything! Except, maybe Potions with the Slytherins." she purses her lips.

"I hate being in those dungeons. I don't know how the snakes live down there." Ron puts in. I'm not looking forward to Potions either. Slughorn is the professor. He isn't an asshole or anything, he's just one of those people who surrounds himself with the elites. Unfortunately, I am on that list and it's seriously annoying. The only good thing about Potions is that Layla, Ron, and Hermione are with me. The only reason I have been passing Potions is Layla. She's kind of like my tutor.

We finally reach the Great Hall and I see Layla sitting with the Weasley lot. We head over and I seat myself next to Ginny.

"Hey Gin." I say. She blushes. Ginny is hot with her flaming red hair and freckles. I would ask her out to Hogsmeade, but I have a feeling that wouldn't go over well with Ron. So I restrain myself.

"Hi Harry." she answers. I nod to the twins, but they are too wrapped up in the conversation they are having with Layla. I imagine they are planning a beginning of term prank. Lay always teams up with Fred and George to give her input. A lot of times, I am dragged into it and end up getting in trouble too. My mind flashes back to what Mrs. Dawes said and I decide that I have to jump off that wagon and take Layla with me. I can't be having Mrs. Dawes sending me a Howler. She wasn't kidding when she said she would. I have seen one of her Howlers in action and it isn't pretty. Layla and I had been caught wandering in the hall after hours and got detention for two weeks. The Howler was addressed to Layla, but it was directed at the both of us. Yeah, definitely going to avoid that this year.

I catch Layla's eye and raise my eyebrows, hoping she would get my message. Apparently she didn't because she has her confused face on. _Don't even think about it! _I mouth. She rolls her eyes and waves her hand dismissively. I will talk to her later, then. Right now, I have my breakfast to enjoy.

_Layla_

Harry tells me 'don't even think about it', but I don't pay attention to him. He is probably just scared of my mum's killer Howlers. I smile and turn back to Fred and George. They discussing a prank to pull for the start of term. They are trying to decide whether they should let off their Weasleys' Wild-Fire Whiz-Bangs in Snape's office or make flocks of birds follow all of the teachers for a whole day. I preferred the birds and Fred did too, but George is debating the quality of charms and how long they would last. These options are only Phase One though. Fred and George's pranks are invented as chains. Those two are truly brilliant. They're even starting up their own joke shop. My stomach growls and I realize how hungry I am. Oatmeal and toast appear on my plate and I eat up.

I listen to boys argue about whether or not the Chudley Cannons are going to win this year. I am a fan, but I find talking about Quidditch unbelievably boring. Someone plops down next to me and I smile when I see who it is.

"Hey Luna!" I greet her. I always feel enlightened when I talk to her. She may be a bit strange, but she's a good kind of strange.

"Hello, Layla. I see you are doing well. They are only a few Nargles around you today." Luna says dreamily.

"I suppose I am doing as well as I can at 7:00 in the morning." I joke. She laughs lightly. "So how was your summer?"

"It was lovely. Daddy and I searched for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"Did you find it?" I ask. I personally don't believe in the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, but I am open to the idea.

"Sadly, no, but I'm not disappointed. Things have a way of appearing when you least expect them to." Luna states wisely.

"Very well said." I comment.

"I best get going. It seems the owls are going to be sending out schedules soon. See you later!" Luna says as she gets up to go back to the Ravenclaw table.

"Bye!" I call and sure enough, owls start flying into the Hall. I don't know how she does it. I shake my head as a sheet of paper is dropped into my oatmeal. Sighing, I wipe off the timetable and view it. I have Double Potions with the Slytherins, History of Magic, Charms, and Divination today. Uh, I hate going to Potions with the Slytherins. Malfoy will probably be there, the smarmy git. At least I will have Harry, Ron, and Mione. Or just Harry because those two are in their own little world these days.

"Lay, lemme see your schedule." Harry demands. I roll my eyes and slap it into his waiting hand.

"A please would be nice, Harr." I huff. He ignores me and scans my timetable.

"We have all the same classes accept History of Magic and Defense Against Dark Arts." Harry frowns.

"Oh Harry, how ever are you going to live without me for four hours?" I gasp, clutching my heart.

"I don't know Layla, but you're gonna be on your own with the Slytherins."

"I'll be fine, Harry. I'm a big girl, you know." I tease.

"Well, as I have said before...women are pretty fragile." Harry says, a wicked glint in his eyes. I open my mouth to give a snide retort, but I am cut off by Professor McGonagall.

"Students, you are dismissed to your classes. Have a wonderful first day!" she announces. Harry and I get up and head to the dungeons with the lovebirds trailing behind us. I wonder how Slughorn will be. If anything, he will be better than Snape. Then again, anyone is better than Snape. I suddenly remember Harry's obvious dislike of the new Potions teacher yesterday.

"So, how do you like Professor Slughorn, Harry?" I ask, watching his face.

He actually _cringes._ "He's an ass kisser. He thinks he is all great and shit because he has taught famous wizards. I heard he has this Slug Club and he hunts for successful students."

"And you're on his hunting list, I am guessing?"

"You guessed right!" he mutters grudgingly.

"Well, who could blame him? You are, after all, the Boy Who Lived and killed Voldemort in his fourth year! It doesn't get any better than that." I exclaim.

"Shut up." Harry grins and nudges me with his elbow.

"It's true. People are always telling me how lucky I am to have Harry Potter as my best friend."

"Know what I think? I think I am the one that's lucky." he notes. AW! Harr is so sweet.

"Oh stop, you'll make me blush." I bat his arm.

"It's true." Harry mocks me and we laugh as we enter the Potions classroom.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ello, my sweets! Please, please, please review if you read! I am literally begging you! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not freaking J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry freaking Potter or its freaking characters! (I am annoyed. Can't you tell? I think it is my jealousy towards J.K. Rowling. :D)**_

_Layla_

Harry and I sit in the back of the room with Mione and Ron in front of us, who are making eyes at each other.

"We seriously need to do something about those two." Harry announces.

"I think they are undressing each other with their eyes." I grimace.

"Hello, class! My name is Professor Slughorn and, as you know, I am the new Potions Master." Slughorn begins, facing the class. "I expect the utmost respect and attentiveness during my class. If you do not wish to follow my rules, then there's the door. If you follow my rules, then we shall have no problems." He says it in this weird, high-pitched squeak and I just can't take him seriously.

"Now on to the pairing of the partners! When I call your names, take a seat next to your partner." Slughorn takes out some parchment, clears his throat, and starts reading. "Daphne Greengrass and Neville Longbottom." I hear a loud groan from across the room. "Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger." Ron glares at Blaise, as if he has done him a personal wrong and I bite my lip to hold in a laugh. "Dean Thomas and Marcus Flint. Vincent Crabbe and Lavender Brown." Uh-oh. I am seeing a pattern. He is pairing up Gryffindors and Slytherins, so my chance of getting someone tolerable is out the window.

"Ron Weasley and Tracey Davies. Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson." Aw, poor Harry. Oh shit, the only two people left are Malfoy and Goyle. Please be Goyle, please be Goyle. "Layla Dawes and Draco Malfoy. Seamus Finnegan and Gregory Goyle." Oh fuck my life! I glance at Malfoy and he is wearing a smirk that makes me want to punch him in his arrogant, conceited face.

"Please find a seat and then we can start." Slughorn says, rubbing his hands together. I bet McGonagall put him up to this. She is always going on and on about stupid house unity. I get up and Harry gives me a pitying look.

"Good luck, Lay." he says.

"Thanks, I am going to need it." I mutter as I make my way over to Malfoy, who's seated in the second row, last table. I glare at him and plunk myself down in the empty chair.

"Hello, Bush. You look horrendous." Malfoy greets me. I haven't even been next to him for five seconds and he is already annoying the living hell out of me.

"I could say the same to you, Malfoy." I snarl.

"No, you couldn't because it wouldn't be true. I am _irresistible._" Malfoy declares. I do have to admit (with most difficulty) that Malfoy is somewhat attractive with his platinum blonde hair, steel gray eyes, and toned Quidditch body. He isn't deemed the Slytherin Sex God for nothing. Yet, the minute he opens his big mouth and ignorant rubbish comes pouring out, the image is ruined. Malfoy may be nice to look at, but his personality is anything but charming.

"I disagree." I snap and Slughorn clears his throat again.

"Okay, class. We are going to begin with my favorite potion, Felix Felicis. Does anyone know another name for this potion?" Slughorn asks, his eyes sweeping the room. Hermione's hand shoots up. I know the answer is Liquid Luck because I read ahead last year in my Potions book. Hermione and I are the same as far as school work goes. I just don't put in as much effort as her. In simpler terms, she is a hand-raiser and I am not. Since Mione's hand is the only one up, Slughorn calls on her.

"Felix Felicis is also known as Liquid Luck." she announces in a clear voice. I see Malfoy roll his eyes.

"Very good, Ms. Granger." Slughorn comments and Hermione beams. "Felix Felicis makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, depending on how much is taken, during which everything they attempt will be successful. It is meant to be used sparingly, however, as it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence if taken in excess. Felix is highly toxic in large quantities and is also a banned substance in all organised competitions, such as Quidditch, along with all other methods of cheating. It is very difficult to make, disastrous to get wrong, and requires six months to stew before it's ready to be consumed." Six months is a long time! We won't be doing anything else until February! Well, I suppose this is a good thing.

"That being said, we are starting today. When we finish, the usuable potions will be sold in Hogsmeade, so take your time. Now get out your Sixth Year Potions Book and write a paragraph on the advantages and disadvantages of Felix Felicis with your partner. When you are done, you may begin brewing." A collective groan rings out through the room. "Oh stop complaining and get to work!" Slughorn says and scurries to his desk.

I take out my Potions book, some parchment, and a quill, eager to get this over with. I don't even glance at Malfoy as I flip through my book and locate Felix Felicis. After five minutes of reading, I feel Malfoy staring at me. I huff in agitation.

"I know I am breathtaking, but your staring is making me uncomfortable." I say.

"Dawes, there are plenty words to describe you, but breathtaking isn't one of them." he answers. Merlin, he is so irritating.

"Then _why_ are you _staring _at me?"

"Because, unless you are deaf, Sluggy said to work on this assignment with your partner." Malfoy points out.

"What's the matter? Little Malfoy's brain isn't working properly and he needs to borrow my brilliant mind?" I coo in a baby voice.

"Oh please, if anything you need to borrow _my_ brilliant mind. We both know I get higher marks than you."

"Yeah right! Your marks are so low, they aren't even in the grading system!" I laugh, but I know it's not true. Malfoy's smart and is right up there with Hermione, but I'm not going to give him the satisfaction.

"I have never got anything lower than an O in my life, so I beg to differ." he snaps back.

"Then why do you want to work together? Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone and work alone if you are SO bloody brilliant? I don't have time for your shit, Malfoy. Don't say a single word to me unless I say you can!" I rant, getting really ticked off.

"I can say whatever the hell I want, Dawes." Malfoy smirks. It takes all of my self-control to calmly turn back to my work and not hex him to oblivion. Suprisingly, he doesn't say anything else and I soon finish the advantages of Liquid Luck. As I begin the disadvantages, I feel a large, warm hand rest on my thigh. My head whips up so fast, I almost get whiplash. I glare at Malfoy. He is bent over his work, but I can see his signature smirk plastered across his face. I bite down on my lip and try to focus on my work. A few minutes later, he slides his hand higher and begins to draw circles on my innner thigh. I inhale sharply and see Malfoy's smirk get even bigger. Uh, he is such a bloody wanker!

"Malfoy." I start. He doesn't even look up at me and tilts his head.

"Yeah?"

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" I ask calmly, trying to not to go off on him.

"Um, my assignment?" Malfoy answers, playing dumb.

"With your filthy hand, you arrogant git!"

"What ever do you mean, Dawes?" he replies. I clench my jaw and try to write the last two sentences of my paragraph. Malfoy's hand slides even higher on my leg. Okay, too far. Good thing I'm wearing jeans. To put an end to this charade, I slip my hand under his. He finally looks up at me, suprised and raises an eyebrow. I give him a flirtatious wink and then I slam his hand on the underside of the table.

"Motherfucking shit!" he yells in pain and holds his hand with the other. I put on my best startled face and try as hard as I can not to burst into a giggling fit. The whole class turns to look at him, including Slughorn.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Malfoy?" he asks. I catch Harry's eye and he gives me his _Was that you? _look. I nod and Harry shakes his head in amusement.

"Yes, I am fine professor. Just a bit clumsy." Malfoy aswers, trying to contain himself.

"I suggest you be more careful and not use such profanity in my classroom. Do we have an understanding?" Slughorn narrows his eyes at Malfoy.

"Yes sir." Malfoy answers curtly and sends me a very hateful glare. I smirk in response and finally finish my paragraph. I get up and turn it into Slughorn and on my way back to my desk, Malfoy passes me. He whispers "You'll pay for that." I just roll my eyes. Oh, I am so scared!

I look over the ingredients needed for the potion and heat my cauldron. For today, I need honey, seven rose petals, and a clover. That seems easy enough. I walk to the Potions closet and see nobody is in here. I guess they're still working on the paragraphs. I manage to find the rose petals and clover, but I can't find the honey. I scan all the shelves and spot it on the very top. Of course it just has to be where a short person can't reach it! Sometimes, I wish I was like, 5'6". This is one of those times. I climb up the ladder and snatch it. I descend and when I hit the ground, I see a peculiar ruby-red bottle. I set my other ingredients down and pick up the mystery specimen. On the label, it says Dragon Breath. I snort. What potion would require you to have Dragon Breath?

"You know, it's really not attractive when you snort. It actually makes you sound like a pig. Oh wait, that makes sense because you are a pig." A voice says from behind me. I drop the bottle and pull out my wand, turning around to face... Malfoy. Of fucking course.

"You know, it's really not nice to scare the bloody life out of someone." I shoot back, my wand still trained on him.

"And it's really not nice to bang somebody's hand against the fucking table, Dawes." Malfoy sneers as he walks towards me.

"Well, you deserved it Malfoy. And by the way, don't you _ever _put your slimy paws on me again." I speak slowly, so that my words make it through his thick skull. He just continues walking until he's right in front of me. I press my wand against his neck and his eyes dance with amusement.

"What are you gonna do, Dawes? Turn my hair purple?" Malfoy says, while pressing me against the shelf.

"No. I am gonna Avada Kedavra your ass into the next century."

"Is that a threat?" Malfoy asks, and puts his hands on either side of my head. Okay, this is not good.

"No, it's a promise." I reply simply. Suddenly, my wand flies out of my hand and into Malfoy's.

"What the-?"

"Wandless magic, Dawes. Ever heard of it?" Malfoy smirks, as he tucks my wand into his pocket and puts his hand back on the shelf. We aren't supposed to learn wandless magic until this year!

"Yes, I've heard of it. How do you know it?" I ask, somewhat curious.

"My father taught me."

"Of course, Daddy the Death Eater taught you. How convenient!" I blurt before I even realize what I'm saying. Malfoy's eyes narrow and he clenchs his jaw. I can see that was not a good move on my part, since I am wandless and cornered.

"Watch it, Dawes." Malfoy growls.

"Give me back my wand." I demand and he smirks again.

"I don't think I will." Malfoy whispers into my ear. I shudder in revulsion. "Besides, we both know you're secretly in love with me." Are you bloody kidding? Malfoy is even more daft than I thought he was! He thinks he is so fucking irresistible! He's sadly mistaken.

"In love with you? Don't make me laugh!" I retort. He place his right hand on my hip and I glare up at him.

"You know you want me." Malfoy whispers again, his lips touching my ear. I shudder again and I suddenly realize what he is doing. He is trying to bloody seduce me! There is no chance in hell I would ever sleep with him willingly! Oh, I am so going to make him pay for this and I know just the way to do it. I'm going to fight fire with fire and seduce _him. _Then, just when he thinks he's got me, I'll leave him out to dry. That will be such a blow to his ego. Wow, sometimes I amaze myself with how brilliant I am.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." I whisper seductively and I wrap my arms around his neck. He smirks triumphantly, like he's won something.

"Well, I know for a fact that you do." Malfoy claims, pushing me into the wall even more, if that's possible. I try to fight my urge to throw up at his proximity. His body is rock hard, probably from Quidditch.

"Do you?" I answer and he moves his hand to my lower back.

"Yup. Admit it." Malfoy slides his hand down to my ass. Uh, he really is disgusting.

"Not until you do." I murmer and I pat his cheek. I quickly grab my wand out of his pocket, duck under his arm, scoop up my ingredients, and walk out of the closet. I glance back at Malfoy, who is standing there, dumbstruck. I wink and head back to my table.

_Malfoy_

That little minx! I'm supposed to be playing her, not the other way around! I am definitely going to have to up my game. That's two times now that she's beat me. Three, if you count the incident on the train. She's smarter than I thought. I run my hands through my hair. Dawes really is hot. She's probably using it against me. I was really damn suprised when she put her arms around my neck. She usually acts like the virgin she is. At least from what I've heard. Dawes is the only girl who has ever walked away from me. She should be honored that I even touched her! She's really putting a dent in my track record. Well, all in good time.

I walk back to my table and find her brewing the potion. She glances at me, then returns to stirring. Smirking, I "accidently" brush my arm against hers and she bites her bottom lip. Yeah, she wants me.

"Okay, students! Class is almost over, so put your cauldrons in the closet and then you are dismissed." Slughorn calls loudly, as if we are all fucking deaf. Dawes scurries off to the cauldron closet and I stride over to Zabini.

"Drakie!" an annoying voice calls. Shit, Pansy. That girl is like a fucking stalker. I shag her once and she goes around telling the whole bloody school we are dating.

"What?" I snap at her.

"Well, I was just thinking that...you know." Pansy smiles, coyly. Wow, she was thinking? Shocker.

"No, I don't know." I say, even though I do. I am not in the mood to shag her whiny ass right now.

"You know..." She trails off, trailing her finger along my forearm. What a slut. I hate when girls throw themselves at me. I like a conquest and Pansy is like a day trip.

"Mate, you ready?" Blaise appears. Thank Merlin.

"Yeah. See you." I head out the door with Blaise, not even giving her a backwards glance. "Thanks, mate."

"Well, you looked like you needed saving." he jokes.

"You have no idea." I reply and I see Dawes is walking six feet ahead of us, with Pothead's arm around her. Rumors are always flying around about them. People say they're either friends with benefits or in a secret relationship. You never know what to believe.

"Are they dating?" I ask Blaise, nodding at the two.

"No. Not yet, at least." he snorts.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's inevitable. They have been best friends for six years and suddenly Layla is hot. What would you do if you were Potter?" Blaise reasons. I would probably shag her. If I was Potter, I mean. I would never shag her just because. It would either be a bet or some kind of sinister plan. Don't get me wrong; Dawes is fit as hell. It's just that her entire perfect being annoys the shit out of me. She's smart and isn't cocky about it (for the most part). She's good with a wand and quite clever. Yet, something about her is just so aggravating. Dawes is so damn-

"_fine._" Blaise breaks into my thoughts. I guess he was talking to me.

"What's fine?"

"Dawes." he explains. Well, I was thinking annoying or irritating, but that too."I think I may need to break my No Shagging Gryffindors rule." Blaise declares. I laugh. Blaise is just as much of a player as I am.

"You'd have to pry her away from the Golden Trio, if you want to hit that." I muse. Blaise doesn't reply and continues to eye Dawes up.

_Layla_

After we are dismissed, Harry and I walk out of the door and he puts his arm around me.

"So where are you going, Layla Ann?" Harry asks and I glare at him for using my middle name.

"I think I have a free period." I try to remember my schedule.

"Lucky, I have to sit through Proffesor Binns droning on about Howarts when _he _was a boy." Harry groans. I cringe at the very idea.

"Well I'm not that lucky. I have to do it too, you know!"

"I might just sleep. He never notices. Gotta go or I'll be late for class." he ruffles my hair and walks off. Bloody git. Messing up my hair. Now what should I do for my free period? I think I will go to the library. Maybe Mione will be there. I start walking and I hear someone's footsteps behind me. I glance behind me and see Blaise Zabini.

"Hey, Zabini." I wave, looking him over. He is about 6'1'', which is a pretty tall. Then again, everyone is tall compared to me. He has dark olive skin, being Italian and all. I think he shaved his head over the summer. He's _really _handsome.

"Hello, Dawes. Where are you heading to?" Zabini asks.

"The library. Care to join me?" I offer, giving him a smile.

"Sure, I have to go to Defense Against Dark Arts, so it's on my way." I wait for him to catch up and we head off together.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Another day, another chapter, my readers! Just want to warn you: I got carried away with the dialogue! Sorry! Please review if you read! PLEASE! :D**_

_**Disclaimer:**** If I had a genie, I would wish to be J.K. Rowling and own Harry Potter. Sadly, I do not have a genie, so you can figure it out on your own.**_

_Layla_

"So, what did you do for the summer?" Blaise asks as we walk towards the library.

"I went to Italy with my parents and visited my grandparents in Paris." I reply. I give him a sideways glance and admire his profile.

"Oh, really? I was born and raised in Italy." he says.

"I know." I can't believe I just said that, but then again, it's true.

"You keeping tabs on me, Layla?" Blaise teases. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Since when do you call me Layla?"

"Well, that's your name, isn't it?" he raises his eyebrow back at me.

"What happened to Dawes?" I question. I'm not complaining or anything! I like the way he said my name.

"What happened was, I decided I wanted to get to know you." Blaise remarks simply. That seems innocent enough. "And you didn't answer my question. I think you purposely distracted me away from the matter."

I laugh. I like his sense of humor. "I have no idea what you mean, Mr. Zabini!" I exclaim, widening my eyes.

"You know perfectly well what I mean and I would like to know the answer." he smiles and I shrug.

"I knew that you lived in Italy because... I don't know. It's just common knowledge." I explain.

"My birthplace is common knowledge?" he smirks. I think all Slytherins have the same exact smirk. Except it doesn't look disgusting on Blaise like it does on Malfoy.

"Everyone knows you're Italian, so I guess you could say that." I smile up at him.

"I still think you're keeping tabs on me."

"You wish, Zabini. I have better things to do with my time." I counter playfully.

"Like what?" he asks.

"Like not stalking you."

"Oh, mysterious! I like that in a girl." Blaise says. Is he flirting with me? I can never tell.

"Maybe you can solve my mystery." Oh Merlin! Did I _really _freaking say that? That sounded kind of slutty.

"Maybe I will." he says, lowering his voice. I give him a smirk that could rival his own. I realize we are standing outside the library, just staring at each other. Well, this awkward. I nervously bite my lip and he watches. Double awkward.

"Layla!" I hear a voice call. I break eye contact with Blaise and look in the direction of the voice. I see Mione sitting at one of the tables, waving me over.

"Well, um, I gotta go. You should probably too, you're going to be late to DADA." I stammer, still in a daze.

"Oh shit. I forgot I had somewhere to be." Blaise mutters. The five minute bell rings.

"Sorry for making you late!" I apologize. I know I'd be freaking out if I were him.

"It's fine. Your conversation is much more interesting than Snape's." I laugh at his words.

"Thanks, I feel special."

"You should." he grins. "But I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye." I wave.

"Bye." Blaise says and he's gone. I sigh. That was strange. I walk over to where Hermione is sitting and I take a seat.

"What were you doing talking to Zabini?" she asks.

"Just talking." I answer nonchalantly.

"About what?"

"Just normal stuff!" I exclaim.

"Since when do you talk to Zabini about 'normal stuff'?" she makes quotation marks with her fingers.

"Since he said that he wants to get to know me better." I shrug.

"You mean, since he wants to pop your cherry." Mione presses. Pop my cherry? Who says that?

"Well that's bloody impossible, since it's already been done." I snap. Shit, bad move.

"WHAT?" she yells.

"SHHH!" Madam Pince says, putting her finger her lips. Mione puts on an apologetic expression.

"Sorry." she whispers. Madam Pince gives us one final glare before returning to her work.

"WHAT?" Mione whisper-yells.

"It's not that big of a deal!"

"Details." she demands.

"I met this Italian guy, Antonio-"

"Go figure." she interrupts. "Continue."

"I met him when we were on vacation and it was a summer fling. When I left, we decided to just be friends." I finish, knowing this won't satisfy her.

"He took your virginity and you decided to be friends." she repeats disbelievingly.

"Yup. That's pretty much it."

"Did you love him? Do you love him?" Mione persists.

"I don't think so. I liked him a lot, but I wouldn't say I loved him." I explain. That sounded bad. I don't really believe in the "first love, first time" crap. My mom told me that if you love someone, the first time with them is like the first time ever. It took me a long time to figure out what the hell she was talking about. Mione just looks at me, like she doesn't know who I am. "Not everyone can have a whirlwind romance like yours." I tease lightly.

"I just know Ron is The One and your first time should be with someone you care about."

"Well, I can't undo it. What's done is done." I conclude.

"Were you drunk?" Hermione blurts.

"NO!" I exclaim. "I was completely sober, Mione."

"It's just that when you drink, you don't have the best judgment. Like that time in Fourth Year-"

"Don't speak of it!" I snap.

"Just saying!" Mione holds her hands up.

"And speaking of _not _speaking, do not tell Harry and Ron."

"Please, do you think I want to be the one to deliver that news? When Ron told Harry about us, Harry punched Ron and told him that if he ever hurt me, it would be the last thing Ron ever did. Do you think I have a death wish?" Mione laughs in amusement.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. And then Harry fixed Ron's nose and said 'Congratulations.'" I muse. I wonder how the boys will react when I have a boyfriend. Scratch that. _If _I get a boyfriend.

"Boys." she shakes her head. "I will never understand them." We both laugh until we can't breathe and then Hermione suddenly puts on a serious face.

"Back on topic. I think Blaise is trying to get into your pants, not enjoy your sparkling personality."

"And why would you think that?" I ask, but I already know the answer.

"First of all, he's a conniving Slytherin. Second of all, he doesn't have the best track record. Third of all, he's friends with Malfoy, so there must be something wrong with him."

"All very good points, but I can make my own decisions, as you said yesterday." I recall.

"So if Zabini tries to shag you, what are you gonna do?" Mione questions skeptically.

"I don't know. It depends." I smirk.

"Depends on what?"

"Whether he proves himself to be more than one of the Slytherin Man Whores. I think he just wants to be friends anyway and I'm fine with that. He's really nice." I tell her.

"Layla. When are you going to realize that every guy in the student population is lusting after you?" Mione rants. Yeah, right! How you make me laugh, Hermione!

"Stop being ridiculous, Mione! Guys don't _lust _after me! They befriend me. That's me! The girl who has tons of guy friends, but no boyfriend! The girl who hangs out instead of hooks up. The girl who had to go all the way to bloody Italy to get laid." I ramble, gesturing with my hands.

"Layla, you're hot. Embrace it, don't deny it!"

"Stop flattering me. It's making me uncomfortable." I frown.

"You'll see. One of these days, you'll see." she vows, crossing her arms.

"Okay, Miss-Know-It-All." I mutter. She's just saying that because she's my friend. I mean, I guess I have changed over the summer and I have grown. I just don't consider myself 'hot', as Mione put it. I'm not totally unfortunate looking, but I don't find myself anywhere near stunning. Mione says I have self-esteem issues, but I don't! I'm just being realistic. Plus, I'm not gonna be one of those shallow bitches who look in the mirror "Damn, I look good". That's just not me. I don't know. Maybe I'm in denial. Maybe Mione's right, though. Why else would Cedric Diggory and Blaise Zabini suddenly talk to me?

_Harry_

I grudgingly walk to History of Magic, dreading a lesson with Old Binns. The only good thing about his class is that you can talk and he'll ignore you. He just drones on and on about some guy who discovered shit. Personally, I think that whole class is a bloody waste of time. When, in my everyday life, am I going to need to know the maker of concealer spells. Never!

"Harry!" I turn around and see Ron half-running, half-walking towards me. I wait for him to catch up.

"Hey mate, where's your other half?" I joke. Ron rolls his eyes.

"She's on her break in the library with Layla." Ron rolls his eyes again. "Where else would she be?" he laughs.

"Yeah, I should have known. While those two gossip in the library, we have to sit through verbal torture." I complain.

"They'll have to go through the same thing today when we're on our break." Ron points out.

"Touche." I agree. "That reminds me, I have to book the pitch for tryouts in two weeks. I want it on a Wednesday."

"We're so going to dominate this year." Ron says fiercely. Last year, we got too cocky before the Quidditch Cup and lost to the Slytherins. This year, I'm captain and I'm not going to take it easy on them.

"Slow down! We don't even have a full team yet! Oh by the way, I need you to help me convince Layla to tryout for Chaser."

"Layla for Chaser?" he asks incredulously.

"Trust me, she's excellent. Remember in Third Year, when Mione and Lay came to stay at the Burrow and all of the kids played Quidditch?" I question, trying to jog his memory.

"Yeah, I think so. I don't remember the girls playing though."

"Oh, that's because you and Hermione decided to go in and get a snack." I explain. He smiles wickedly.

"Oh, I remember now. Yeah, we weren't getting a snack." Ron informs me. I wince at the thought.

"Way too much information, mate. I don't need that image in my head." I try to block out all thoughts of Ron and Hermione.

"Just saying, but I'll help you. If you say she's excellent, she must be. Just know that if she gives in and gets the position, you're going to get a lot of grief from everyone." he warns. I shrug.

"Whatever. I don't give a shit. Anyways, they won't be complaining when we win."

Ron considers this. "Yeah, I guess you're right." We walk into History of Magic and take a seat in the back.

"Good day, students." Professor Binns begins in his monotone voice. Damn, I already feel like falling asleep. "Today we are going to discuss the major goblin riots in the late 1800s." And off he goes. When he gets started, he doesn't stop. He doesn't even give a shit if you sleep through class. Right now, the girls are already whipping out their god-awful _Witches Weekly _magazines.

"Mate, are you listening to this shit?" Ron whispers.

"Nope."

"Me neither. It's a wonder we even pass this class." he comments.

"That's because we copy the girls' homework." I laugh.

"Mione says she isn't going to do that this year. Tried to guilt her into it, but she wouldn't budge." Ron says mournfully. I smile in amusement.

"I'll just sweet talk Layla. She's a world-class pushover." I remark. It's true, though. Layla is a total pushover. To a stranger, she might look set on something, but I know she is just one puppy dog look away from giving in. I'm surprised she hasn't agreed to try out for Chaser yet. I think I will have to keep asking and that will do the trick.

"Are we talking about the same person? Layla _never _gives in to me. I tried to copy her essay and she flicked me in my head." Ron huffs.

"Well maybe it's my charming antics." I joke and Ron rolls his eyes.

"So has Layla been pursued today?"

"I don't know. I'm not her bodyguard." I grumble, recalling the Welcome Back Feast. I thought I was going to bloody kill Diggory. Fucking git.

"What happens when she gets a boyfriend?" he asks. Ron is being fucking irritating.

"I don't bloody know!" I'll probably throw out a few death threats and hexes and send him on his way.

"The whole male population is going to be after her soon, so..." he trails off. I glare at him.

"So what?" I growl.

"Nothing."

"If you're suggesting that I get with my best friend, you're barking mad. Layla and I are friends." I snarl, getting pretty fucking pissed off.

"Okay, okay!" Ron holds up his hands. "You need to control your anger, mate. Or maybe you just need to get laid. Here, pick one." Ron says, his eyes scanning the room. I sigh in agitation.

"I'm not going to pick one." I mutter. He ignores me and continues to look.

"How about Cho? I know you've had a crush on her since Second Year." Ron elbows me in the ribs. I follow his gaze and see Cho drawing in her notebook. "I know for a fact that she's got the hots for you." Hm. Really? Maybe I will take his suggestion into consideration, but I'm not giving him the pleasure.

"Did you just say 'the hots'? I think you've been hanging out Mione too much." He waves off my comment. "By the way, Layla and I agree that you're PDA is getting out of hand." I tell him.

"Oh whatever, you're just jealous." Ron taunts.

"Of what?" I snort.

"You're jealous because you don't get shagged daily." he says. Oh come on!

"Again, way too much information." I groan.

"Well, maybe you and Layla wouldn't be so jealous if you guys just shagged and got it over with." Before he even finishes his sentence, my fist collides with his stomach.

"Oof!" Every head turns toward me and Ron. I act clueless and Ron glares at me. Professor Binns doesn't even blink and continues with his lecture. I snicker and Ron holds his stomach. I think I hear him mutter something like "motherfucking sex-deprived bastard" and I just keep laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Wow, I'm on the tenth chapter already? Just want to thank all of my followers! Please review if you read! I would appreciate it!**_

_**Disclaimer:**** Yeah, I am J.K. Rowling and I own Harry Potter. NOT! One can only wish...**_

_Layla_

"Oh, thank Merlin! I felt like I was going to die of freaking boredom!" I moan. I drag my feet as I leave History of Magic and head to lunch with Mione.

"You didn't think that those goblin riots were interesting?" Mione asks in disbelief. I give her my _Are you fucking kidding? _look.

"Hell to the no!" I exclaim.

"I found it _very_ interesting." Mione claims. Wow, I'm surprised she didn't reprimand me and send me to timeout for my profanity! Guess she has more pressing matters to deal with, like trying to convince me that History of Magic isn't a total joke. "I just feel so sorry for those poor, helpless, underpaid goblins!"

I snort at the irony of it all. "Um, from what I recall, those _poor_ and _helpless _goblins burned down five banks and twelve homes. They also killed 40% of the banks' wizard employees because the goblins wanted more money."

"They were trying to get the money they deserved! While their actions were violent and not totally necessary, the goblins were standing up for themselves!" she rants. I roll my eyes. She is truly delusional.

"So you're excusing them from the pointless murder of 136 people?"

"No, but they stood up for what they believed in and it's not every day that magical creatures do that!"

"Do what? Kill innocent people?" I challenge.

"That isn't the-"

"Hello, girls!" Harry appears out of nowhere and puts his arm around my waist. Ron is right behind him and kisses Mione in greeting.

"Hey, Harry!" I say cheerfully. I turn to him and mouth _Help me. _He raises his eyebrows in askance. I nod in Hermione's direction, who is making out with Ron for the millionth time today. Trust me, that is not an exaggeration.

"Well we're off to lunch, lovebirds." Harry announces. They apparently don't hear him and stay rooted to their spot. "Okay! See you guys later! Or not." he mutters the last part and I giggle as he guides me to the Great Hall.

"Thanks for saving me!" I sigh in relief.

"What was that, by the way?"

"Mione going on about the _defenseless _goblins who killed 136 innocent people." I roll my eyes and Harry laughs. "I seriously thought about killing myself in History of Magic. Binns is so fucking boring! What did you think of the killer goblins?" I joke. He glances at me sheepishly.

"I, um, wasn't listening." he mutters, knowing I am going to scold him. I'm just as bad as my mum and dad when it comes to academics with Harry. I guess Mione and I get on him so much cause he doesn't really have any parents to do it.

"Harry, I know it's boring as hell, but you have to pay attention! Otherwise, you will fail! Do you even know what the homework is?"

"No, but I won't fail because I have the most brilliant friend in the whole bloody world!" Harry announces and kisses the top of my head.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere. I'm not letting you copy my homework this year. I'll help you, but I will not feed you the answers." I state firmly. Harry fixes me with one of his pouts and I try not laugh.

"Don't give me that look! That's hardly fair!" I whine. He smirks in triumph.

"Know what else is hardly fair? Someone letting their best friend fail." Harry nods knowingly at me.

"Oh, please! Don't guilt-trip me!"

"Layla. You're the most beautiful, smartest, funniest, gorgeous girl I've ever met." I raise my eyebrow at him. That's too much even for Harry.

"What do you want?" I demand. Harry paints on my famous innocent look.

"What do mean? I just want you to know how important you are to me." Harry insists.

"What do you want, Harry?" I repeat warily and then it dawns on me. "Oh, wait! I know! You are trying to persuade me into Chaser tryouts! I told you before, I just think it's too much." I tell him.

"Please Layla! You're fantastic! I need you on the team if we're going to crush the snakes this year!"

"Harry, if you immediately put me on the team, that's not fair to the other people who tried out."

"I don't care! I know you're going to be the best I see!" Harry pleads. I huff and I guess he sees me slowing breaking. "You're going to say yes eventually, I know you are." he says smugly. I narrow my eyes at him.

"And how do _you_ know that?"

"Because you're my best friend and I just know. You're going to say yes, or else."

"Or else what?" I taunt.

"Or I will tickle you until you say yes!" he laughs evilly.

"That's torture! You wouldn't!"

"You know I would." he quips. For good measure, he squeezes my side. I collapse on the floor, laughing and gasping for air. I glare at him and I get to my feet.

"I'll think about it." I say and stride into the Great Hall, Harry laughing behind me. "Bloody wanker." I mutter under my breath.

"I heard that!" Harry calls. He must have fucking super-sonic hearing or something! I make my over to the Gryffindor table and take a seat next to Ginny.

"Hello, Ginny." I greet her.

"Hey, Layla! How's your day so far?"

"Boring as shit." I reply and a grilled chicken sandwich appears on my plate.

"Yeah, mine too. I, um, need your advice on something." she says nervously, looking down at her hands. I abandon my sandwich for the time being and focus on her.

"Yes?"

"Well, I like this guy and I think he likes me, but I don't think that any of my brothers will approve." Ginny explains.

"Does this guy happen to be Dean Thomas?" I ask with a smile. She blushes the signature color of Weasley Red.

"Um, yes."

"Well, I think he's a good choice, but I am going to let you in on a little secret." I inform her. She nods and leans in. "No guy will ever be good enough for you, according to your brothers. They think of you as their baby sister, which I am _very _familiar with, might I add. I mean, you saw what Harry and Ron were like yesterday. They were ready to kill Cedric! Imagine what Ron would do if he found out that his _actual_ sister fancied a guy who's a year above her." I reason. Ginny winces at the very idea.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be pretty." she comments.

"Not to mention, you have Fred, George, and Percy here at Hogwarts, as well as two older brothers. There are going to be some issues." I continue on. "But I think that if you really like Dean, you should continue to like him. If Ron gets crazy, I'll handle it or I'll get Mione to handle it . She's got him whipped." I tell her and Ginny giggles.

"Thanks, Layla."

"You're welcome, my dear." I pick up my sandwich and start eating. Damn, I'm good at this counseling stuff.

"What are you girls talking about?" Harry sidles up to the table and takes a seat, with Mione and Ron following. Ginny looks down at her salad.

"Girl talk." I say vaguely. Mione sits to the right of me, so I am between her and Ginny. Mione cocks an eyebrow at our little redheaded friend.

"Tell you later." Gin whispers. Mione nods and eats her soup.

"Secrets, secrets are no fun, unless you tell everyone." Harry sings.

"Sometimes I worry about you, Harr." I concern. He waves me off and starts wolfing down his kidney pie like a savage.

"Layla." Ginny leans back, so I can see her.

"Hm?"

"Why is Blaise Zabini staring at you?" she asks. I scan the room and sure enough, Zabini is looking at me. I catch his eye and he winks. Okay then. I smile at him and turn back to Gin.

"I have no idea." I lie, trying to give her a meaningful look, telling her that we'll talk later. I don't want the boys to hear, but I guess she doesn't get the message.

"There must be _some_ explanation as to why he's looking at you like he wants to eat you!"

"Because he does." Mione chimes in.

"What do you mean?" Ginny's eyebrows knit together in confusion and Mione smirks. Merlin, save me now!

"Zabini wants to shag Layla." Mione says airily. I glare at her. I open my mouth to assure Gin that's not the case, but Ginny speaks first.

"Well of course he does, just like the rest of the male population." Ginny rolls her eyes.

"Can we please discuss this later?" I whisper sharply.

"If we don't discuss it now, we never will." Mione says.

"That's what I was hoping for." I mutter.

"Do _you _want to shag _him_?" Ginny asks excitedly. I groan in frustration.

"I don't know!" I exclaim.

"Who does Layla want to shag?" Harry demands, suddenly interested in our conservation.

"Who wants to shag who?" Ron questions. Oh Merlin. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen!

"I don't want to shag anyone. No one wants to shag me!" I assure them.

"Except Zabini." Ginny murmurs. Mione snorts and Harry glances at Ginny.

"What did she say?" he asks.

"Nothing! She said nothing! Right Ginny?" I glare at her and she gets the message.

"Right." she chirps. Harry and Ron glance at us girls skeptically.

"Layla..." Harry gives me a searching look. I avoid his eyes because if I don't, he'll know exactly what I am feeling. That's the one bad thing about being friends with someone for so long. They know you like the back of their hand. For example, when Harry is lying, his nostrils flare. Harry claims that when I lie, he knows. He won't tell me, though. He says that if he did, I would stop and then he wouldn't be able to know when I was lying. Which is true. He also told me that my poker face is horrible.

"Harry?" I say.

"What did Ginny say?" he asks seriously. I continue to avoid his eyes and look past his shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I state. He watches me for a second and sighs.

"You're lying."

"Yup." I reply. He knows anyway. Damn poker tell.

"Tell me."

"No, I think I'm good." I say, as if I'm politely refusing a cup of tea.

"Just fucking tell me, Layla. I'll figure it out eventually." Harry demands, somewhat tiredly. I shake my head stubbornly.

"Language!" Mione chides. Harry rolls his eyes and turns his attention back toward me.

"Layla."

"Harry." I smile and he huffs, probably getting frustrated. I'm not telling him. He'd probably rip Blaise's head off, even if we were just talking. I glance over at the Slytherin table, where Blaise is now chatting with Malfoy. How does Blaise even tolerate the slimy wanker?

"Layla, just tell me."

"You know Harry, this really isn't helping the whole Chaser situation." I examine my nails and Harry immediately shuts his mouth and looks at his lunch. Haha! I win. For now, at least.

_Harry_

After lunch, all four us head to Charms and I'm still wondering about the conversation at lunch. Layla usually tells me everything unless she knows I'll get angry or disapprove. That being said, she obviously doesn't want me to know. Which, of course, makes me want to know even more. And I am so sure that I heard Ginny ask Lay if she wanted to shag somebody. If it's about a guy, which I am sure it is, Layla definitely won't tell me. She's only come to me for guy advice a few times and those didn't end well, due to my over-protectiveness. That's probably why she was being all secretive, which she's terrible at. She couldn't lie for her life, at least not to me. I know that when Layla lies, she blinks. A lot. She doesn't know and it's going to stay that way. She doesn't even bother lying to me because it's pretty pointless. This is going to drive me crazy, though. Unfortunately, I'll just have to restrain myself because I am on thin ice with the Chaser situation. I'll figure it out eventually. I usually do when it comes to Layla.

_**Boo, I didn't like this chapter that much. :P Tell me what you think, please!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I am so sorry duckies! First week of school! Sorry this chapter took so freaking long! In other news, I present to you, another chapter. Thanks to all my followers and... favoriters? Is that the correct usage? Whatever! I guess I made up my own word! :D**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be on this website right now. I would be writing the eighth book of Harry Potter that the readers so desperately need.**_

_Layla_

"Avis!" I yell, making sure to use the correct hand movement. A flock of birds appear and fly around the classroom. "Finite Incantatum." I murmur, ending the spell.

"Excellent job, Ms. Dawes!" Professor Flitwick chirps as he walks around the room to check everyone's progress. I smile at the compliment and I hear Harry say "Showoff!", masking it with a fake cough.

"Harry, are you sick? Do you need me to take you to Madam Pomfrey?" I ask, acting concerned.

"No, I'll be fine. I think I'm coming down with-"

"Jealousy?" I interrupt, laughing at him. Harry rolls his eyes and continues to try the spell. I sigh at him after watching his attempts.

"Harry, you're circling your wand _counterclockwise_. You have to circle your wand _clockwise._" I advise him.

"You're starting to sound like Mione." he mutters under his breath, but follows my instructions.

"Avis!" Harry bellows and birds fly from the tip of his wand.

"Told ya." I say smugly.

"Whatever." he replies, but I can tell he's happy with himself.

"Okay students, can anyone tell me what spell we can add to Avis to create a defense?" Flitwick asks, his eyes searching the room. Hermione's hand shoots up.

"Ms. Granger?"

"We can use the Oppugno charm, which causes conjured objects to attack." she states.

"As always, exactly correct." Flitwick beams and explains how to perform the charm. It seems easy enough. "Practice with you partners!" he instructs and I turn to grin at Harry.

"This should be fun." I announce sweetly and Harry grimaces.

"Go on then." he raises his wand, probably getting ready to throw up a shield up around himself.

Without warning, I yell "Avis Oppugno!" Like the first time, the birds appear, but now they're flying straight towards Harry. He doesn't even have time to react and soon the birds are pulling at his hair and clothes. I double over, laughing at the sight of Harry trying to swat them away.

"Ms. Dawes, I think that Mr. Potter's had enough, don't you?" Professor Flitwick asks. I can see he's trying not to laugh.

I smile winningly at him and say the counter spell. Harry huffs and smooth down his naturally messy hair.

"Nice work." Flitwick comments. "Mr. Crabbe! I don't recall instructing you to enlarge Ms. Greengrass' teeth!" he calls across the room and hurries over to the pair in question. I turn back to Harry.

"Thanks for the bloody warning." Harry grumbles.

"You're welcome." I reply and give him a quick peck on the cheek, so he knows it was all in good fun.

"Get a room!" Dean hollers at us. Harry and I roll our eyes.

"We would, but we lost our keys! Have you seen them?" I ask and cock my head to the side.

"Can't say I have, but if I did, it'd be just you and me Dawes!" Dean calls, wiggling his eyebrows. I roll my eyes again and wonder why Ginny likes this boy.

"Sorry Dean, but my heart belongs to Harry!" I inform him and I hear Harry snort beside me. A few people seem to have heard my comment and are snickering. I guess this won't do me any good in the "We're just friends" department.

"You hurt me bad, Dawes." he says, clutching his heart. I laugh at his antics and turn Harry, who is smirking.

"So where is this room and when can we go?" Harry asks suggestively.

"It's on the corner of Never Going To Happen Street." I pat him on his shoulder and walk to the other side of the room. "It's time for your payback anyway, Potter."

"Good, my manhood will be avenged." Harry says.

"Oh, and just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you have to take it easy on me!" I tease. Harry snorts and raises his wand. I do the same and wait for his next move.

"Avis Oppugno!" Harry shouts. The flock heads towards me and I yell "Protego!" A shield goes up around me and deflects the birds back in Harry's direction.

"Finite Incantatum!" he exclaims and the killer birds disappear. Harry glares at me. Haha!

"Did you _really _think I was going to let those little devils ruin my hair?" I laugh. He smiles, despite being miffed.

"Don't look so pleased! I had to let you win. That's what gentlemen do." Harr declares.

"That's what wimps do." I correct him.

"Class, great work today! Your homework is to gather information on the Confundus Charm. We will be performing it next class. Class dismissed!" Flitwick finishes.

"Three classes down, one to go." I say as we gather our things and head to Divination.

"I don't wanna go to that old bat's stuffy cave!" Harry whines. "I feel like I'll be asphyxiated by all that fucking smoke."

"Pick up your skirt and be a man, Harry! Besides, whining isn't very attractive." I point out.

"It must be attractive to you because your heart belongs to me, remember?" he smiles wickedly and I immediately regret saying that. He'll never let that one go.

"I just said that so Dean wouldn't molest me."

"Sure you did." Harry says, even though it's quite clear he doesn't agree with me.

"Whatever, anyways Trelawney isn't that bad. I kind of like Divination." I tell him.

"Why would you like some made-up subject run by a crazy lunatic with fish bowls for glasses who predicts the deaths of her _own_ students to kick-start the year?" Harry rambles in disbelieving mannner.

"That wasn't very nice, Harry." I chide him. Oh Merlin, I am turning into Mione.

_Harry_

"Come on, Layla! I'm bloody starving!" I call up the stairs. Dinner's in about five minutes, but Layla just _had to _drop her books off in her room and "freshen up". What the hell does that even mean anyway?

"You're not starving, Harry. Look at the children in Africa and then you'll know what starving is!" Layla snaps as she hurries down the stairs. I knit my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Where?"

"Never mind!" she exclaims and drags me out of the portrait hole. I notice she is wearing _really_ short cotton shorts and an oversize sweatshirt that looks suspiciously like mine.

"Woah, woah, woah!" I say and stop completely.

"What?" she folds arms across her chest.

"You are not going into the Great Hall wearing _that._" I gesture towards her bare legs. Lay raises her eyebrows.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because when you walk in the room, half of the guys there will get a boner!" I explain.

"Did you get a boner?" Layla snaps. "I didn't think so. Besides, tons of girls wear their pajamas to dinner! So, if you don't mind, I am going to eat." she turns on her heel and walks to the Great Hall, not even waiting for my reply. I sigh, get out my wand, and transfigure her shorts into sweatpants.

"Harry James Potter!" Layla gasps. "Did you just use magic on me while my back was turned?"

"Yup, sure did." I walk past her and pat her on the head. "Come along darling, don't want to dilly dally!" I call over my shoulder and I see Layla is scowling.

"Yes, dad." she mutters sarcastically and reluctantly follows me into the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor table. My eyes wander over to the Ravenclaw table and I see Cho laughing with her friends.

"Who are you staring at?" Layla asks as she plops herself down next to me. She follows my gaze. "Cho Chang, hm?"

"Yup." I reply unashamedly.

"Is she going to be your next girlfriend?" Layla asks and then hits herself in the forehead. "Oh, wait! I totally forgot! What I _should _ask is if she's going to be your new girl toy?" Layla teases. She's always getting on me about never having an actual girlfriend and having conquests instead. In other words, I'm just looking for a shag, which is not completely true! Well, maybe it is, but I'm not a bloody "man-slut" as Layla so kindly puts it. One of the reasons why I don't have a girlfriend is because eventually they get bitchy and whiny and ask "Why do you spend so much time with _her_?", meaning Layla. I'm not going to stop spending time with my best friend of six years for some jealous bitch.

"I don't know." I shrug and take a bite out of my pork chop.

"Are you going to actually ask her to Hogsmeade or are you going to ask her to meet you in a broom closet?" Lay continues to gibe.

"I might just ask her to Hogsmeade." I tell her nonchalantly, glancing over to see Lay's surprised expression. "We can always go to the broom closet afterwards anyway." I joke.

"Hopefully Cho isn't like you're other girlfriends." Layla scrunches up her nose. By "other girlfriends", she means Katie Bell, Natalie MacDonald, Alicia Spinnett, and countless others.

"I think Cho may be different. She's kind of...quiet." I think aloud.

"I think so too. I guess time will tell." Layla states, somewhat dreamily.

"I think you've been in Trelawney's too long." I say and press my hand to her forehead. "No fever." I tell her and Layla swats my hand away.

"Just giving you some wise words." she says.

"Okay, whatever you say Professor."

_Layla_

I'm walking down the hallway and heading back to my room when I hear loud, obnoxious voices disturbing my peace and quiet.

"Hey Dawes, didn't you read the sign? No dogs allowed!" Malfoy jeers from behind me. I whip around and see Malfoy, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum (otherwise known as Crabbe and Goyle) a little ways down the hall. The two oafs laugh at their leader's pathetic insult, like it's the funniest thing they ever freaking heard. I swear it's like the don't even have their own brains!

"Hey Malfoy, didn't _you _read the sign? No scum-sucking, self-absorbed, manwhore prats!" I call back to him. "Oh that's right! You can't read because your troll of a mummy never taught you how!" At my words, I can see Malfoy's eyes darken five shades of silver from all the way across the hall.

"Don't talk about my mother." he growls.

"Then don't talk to me."

"I can do whatever I bloody well please." Malfoy snaps and I just about lose it.

"So can I." I reply nice and slow.

"Hey Dawes, why don't you bring that pretty little ass over here and I'll show you a good time." Crabbe suggests and I feel sick to my stomach at the very thought.

"Why don't you all go fuck yourselves?" I snarl nastily and Malfoy cuts in.

"But that's your job, love!" he exclaims and another round of laughter rings out, echoing in the halls.

"You would be so lucky, Malfoy." I scoff at him.

"No, _you _would be so lucky if I even let you touch me." Malfoy snaps and I give him a raised eyebrow as if to say "Oh really now? You want to go there?"

"Hm, that's not what you were saying today, Malfoy. Or is your brain capacity to miniscule to even recall the last five minutes?" I ask sweetly, making sure my voice is quiet enough so only Malfoy can hear me. Crabbe and Goyle stop guffawing and eye me skeptically.

"What'd she say, Drake? I didn't catch that." Goyle turns to Malfoy, who is fixing me with a challenging smirk. I smile right back, turn on my heel, and continue walking to my dorm.

_Draco_

So Bush wants to play like that? I watch her head back down the hall, swaying her hips. _Damn_, she is fit... and extremely infuriating.

"Mate, what did she say?" Crabbe asks in his annoying voice. The only reason I put up with these prats is because they're good at following me around and doing exactly what I tell them to.

"Nothing. You guys head back to the room. I'll be there in a few minutes." I tell them.

"What are you going to do? Throw the bitch off her high horse?" Goyle muses and Crabbe laughs. I roll my eyes at them.

"Yeah, something like that." I answer evasively and start walking towards Dawes.

"Alright, mate. See you later." Crabble calls and I give a half-wave. Dawes needs to know her place and I am more than willing to put her there.

_Layla_

In a few seconds, I hear one set of foot steps behind me, but I don't even glance back. I smile evilly to myself, knowing he'd follow. I'm anything but surprised when an arm hooks around my waist and shoves me against a wall.

"Couldn't stay away, could you Malfoy?" I smirk at him, looking up into his grey eyes. Haha! He thinks he's got me, but I have already formulated my sinister plan. I can't believe I'm about to actually do this, but it will be worth the look on his face! He won't know what hit him! Malfoy doesn't reply and pushes me even further into the wall, so I can feel every muscle in his body. There's a strange tingling in my belly, but I dismiss it as disgust.

"And what did you say before?" I ponder, acting like I am trying to remember something. "Oh yes, you said 'you would be so lucky if I even let you touch me'. But now look who's touching who!" I point out. Malfoy leans down and puts his lips to my ear.

"You know Dawes, you're a lot more appealing when you're not talking." he informs me, slipping his cold hand under the back of my sweatshirt and I shiver at his icy touch. He chuckles softly and I wonder what the prat's playing at. I mean, I know he's trying to seduce me, but a compliment? I didn't even know he knew how to give a compliment, if you could call it that.

"Did you just admit that you think I'm attractive?" I ask incredulously.

"Maybe." Malfoy replies and nibbles on my ear. An involuntary moan escapes my lips, surprising me. What the hell was that? I need to pull myself together if I'm going to pull this off.

"See? You want me." Malfoy says triumphantly and my anger sky-rockets.

"No, _you _want me." I whisper and wrap my arms around his neck. I stand on my toes, so I am at level with his ear. "Do you have dreams about me, Malfoy?" I murmur huskily. I notice that his breathing picks up and I know it's working. "Do ever think about how it'd feel to shag me?" I whisper, my lips brushing against his ear. He doesn't respond, but grips me tighter instead. Wow, Malfoy is at a loss for words? "Do ever think about how it'd feel to scream my name?" I ask and I just know I'll get some smart ass answer, but it's all part of the plan.

"Actually, it would be _you _screaming _my _name." Malfoy corrects, rubbing warm circles on my bare back.

"Oh, really? Do you mean...like this?" I ask and weave my fingers through his blonde hair.

"_Draco._" I breathe, trying out his first name. He inhales sharply and I laugh softly.

"_Draco._" I moan and his hand inches down further.

"Dawes, if I knew you wanted me this much..." Malfoy trails off and I can practically hear the smirk in his voice. I take a deep breath and try not to vomit at his cockiness. Not time to clue him in yet. I bury my face in the crook of his neck. I am not going to lie, Malfoy may irritate the hell out of me and I may continuously plan his demise, but his skin is really soft and his hand feels kind of nice. I graze my teeth against his skin and I can feel him grinning in satisfaction. I begin to place soft kisses under his ear and continue until I reach the hollow of his neck. I suck his flesh into my mouth, planting a large purple love bite on his pale skin, so everyone will be able to see it. He groans slightly and I pull back to admire my handiwork.

"Gotcha." I whisper and smile evilly. I watch his face as he blinks confusedly, like he's coming out of a daze.

"What?" Realization takes over his features and then rage sets in.

"Did you give me a fucking hickey?" he yells, probably pissed off at himself for letting his body betray him. I grin and nod slowly, reveling in his obvious anger. I duck under his arm and hurry down the hall before he can stop me.

"You fucking minx! How dare you fucking mark me!" Malfoy yells at me.

"I warned you, Malfoy. Don't mess with me!" I call over my shoulder. I glance back and see him standing there, seething. Yeah, so freaking worth it!

_**And end scene! Haha :) I want to ask you guys something. Do you feel like this story is moving way too slow or is it okay? Because right now, I have 11 chapters that take place in a single day. I just want to tell you, the whole story isn't going to be like that. I just wanted to emphasize the importance of the first day. So, the entire thing isn't going to be a long, drawn-out project! I promise! Please review and tell me if you love it like a love song, or if you loathe it with your entire being, or if you just have no bloody clue! Sorry again for the wait! Love you duckies!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Okay, so I really hate to say this, but I think my updates will be once every week. School is hectic and between homework and dropping my phone in my cereal, I honestly can't find time (yes, you read correctly). I will try to update as frequently as I can during the week, but I can tell you that updates won't be two or three days apart anymore. To make it up to you lovely readers, I am making this chapter long! Forgive me, duckies for the wait! Oh and speaking of duckies...wanted to give reviewer shout outs!**_

_**To the Anonymous Guest, thanks for the honesty! I really needed to know! And btw, nothing is set in stone in regards to the love department! :)**_

_**To ForeverTeamEdward13, (love the name) thanks for your support! Always encouraging!**_

_**To Beansprout-Ninja, words cannot begin to describe how much I love you, little! :)**_

_**Anyways, here's another wanderlous chapter for you! **_

_**Disclaimer:**** For it is not J.K. Rowling who has written this story, but a crazy Harry Potter fanatic who has an overactive imagination (a.k.a me).**_

_Draco_

"Malfoy, you are the most incorrigible bloody prat I've ever met!" This insult, which amuses me to no end, has just been uttered by Dawes. We are currently doing the Tuesday night rounds and she's been ignoring me the whole day, but I've finally managed to crack her.

"Why thank you." I reply, knowing this will piss her off even more. Ever since her little stunt yesterday, I've been working on my revenge and it's going to be fucking brilliant, if I do say so myself.

"Why do you have to be so fucking insufferable all the fucking time?" Dawes groans and walks ahead of me.

"Such dirty profanity from such a small person." I comment.

"Go to hell, Malfoy." she snarls in a particularly nasty tone.

I lean down so I'm level with her ear and whisper "Only if you come with me." She shudders and lets out something akin to a shriek.

"Fils de pute." she mutters. What the hell is she on about?

"What was that?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing, Malfoy. Nothing at all." Dawes says in a fake, cheerful voice. It sounded like she was speaking in a different language...and it was kind of hot. What the hell is wrong with me? Suddenly, Dawes stops, causing me to bump into her.

"What-?" I begin, but Dawes holds up her hand to silence me.

"Listen." she commands and I roll my eyes, but follow her instructions anyway. Has she gone barmy on me? What's she talking about?

"I don't hear anything." I tell her, but she's already half way down the hallway. Where the fuck is she going? I don't know how Pothead deals with her all day long.

"Bush, where are you going?" I ask as I try to catch up. She's surprisingly fast for a girl with short legs.

Dawes still isn't responding and I'm getting highly pissed off. "Where the fuck are we going?" I ask again. She suddenly halts in front of what looks like an old classroom and I hear noises. I soon realize that they're sex sounds. I look at Dawes skeptically.

"How the hell did you hear that from all the way over there?"

"I have ears like a hawk." she replies and opens the door, shielding her eyes with her hand.

"I am going to give you about five seconds to get clothed and decent." Dawes announces. Unlike her, I don't have the decency to cover my eyes and peek in the room to see two Fourth Years in a very compromising position. I try my best not to laugh, but fail miserably. The girl turns bright red and they both hurriedly put their clothes on.

"Detention for both of you in Snape's room tomorrow after dinner. Fifty points from Hufflepuff." Dawes informs them in a stern tone that could rival McGonagall's. I'm a little scared for them.

"But that's-" the boy begins to argue, but Dawes cuts him off.

"Unfair?" she gives him a pitying look. "You know, I'm in a particularly evil mood. Let's make it...fifty points each. Now off to bed and next time, please do it in your dorms or _at least _put a Silencing charm on the room. They could hear it from the second floor." The two give her hateful glares as they exit and I stare at her for a second.

"What?" she snaps.

"You're a bitch." I tell her, meaning it as a compliment (shockingly).

"And you're the spawn of an ogre." Dawes declares. "Now I'm going to go take a shower and try to scrub off the possible diseases I contracted from you." and she starts back down the hall.

"Can I come?" I call after her cheekily. She doesn't reply and answers with an obscene hand gesture instead.

"I wonder if you have any manners, Bush." I yell after her.

"I do, but you're not worth my courtesy."

"Then what am I worth?"

"Absolutely nothing." Ouch, that woman is cold. I doubt she even has a heart.

_Layla_

Merlin, he's so fucking irritating! I guess he is literally trying to annoy me to death and let me tell you, it's working! He's been in my ear all bloody day and I don't think I can take it any more! I can't help but have a suspicion that this is only the beginning of his revenge plan. I was so pissed off, I transferred over to French without even realizing it. I feel my mouth quirk up into a smile and I laugh when I remember Malfoy's confusion after I called him a son of a bitch. He didn't even know what I was saying.

"You know, laughing to yourself is the first sign of craziness." a deep, pleasant voice says behind me. I turn around and come face-to-face with Blaise.

"If I'm going crazy, blame your best mate." I tell him with a smile.

"Draco?" he questions, but it seems he already knows the answer. I cringe at the sound of the wanker's name and nod solemnly at him.

"He's not that bad."

"Are you kidding me?" I ask him with my eyebrows raised.

"He's not!" Blaise laughs under my scrutiny.

"Well, you believe what you want to, but Malfoy is the most infuriating human being-if you can call him a human being-I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." I inform him with a hateful passion lacing my words. Blaise starts to chuckle instead of defending Malfoy, which takes me by surprise.

"You truly hate him, don't you?" he says between laughs.

"Actually, it's more like a very powerful loathing."

"Well, if this makes you feel like any better, he hates you too." Blaise tells me and this time, I'm the one who laughs.

"Good to know." I look up at him. Wait a second..."What exactly do you think you're doing wandering the corridors in the middle of the night?" I demand in my prefect voice.

"I was...taking a walk." he answers with a smirk playing on his lips. We both know he wasn't doing anything of the sort.

"Uh-huh. Well, since you're so charming, I'm going to give you a chance to tell me one reason why I shouldn't take thirty points away from the Slytherin house even though it would bring me immense pleasure." At my words, he looks down at me and I can see a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Because if you don't, _I _could bring you immense pleasure." Blaise whispers in a husky voice and I feel my cheeks flush. Well, either Mione was right, or Blaise is doing a very good job of getting out of trouble.

"Is it a bit hot in here?" I manage, fanning myself. This is very odd. I never get flustered, especially in these types of situations.

"No, it's just you." Blaise says in a coquettish manner and I smirk at him. This I can handle.

"Really? I thought you'd be a bit more original after hearing how Blaise Zabini can charm the pants off any girl that comes in his line of vision!" I tease him, wagging my finger at him. I can't even count the number of times that I've overheard girls gossiping about Blaise's canning ability to "talk them right into bed".

"Who'd you hear that from?" Blaise asks, eyebrows raised to the sky.

"People." I answer vaguely.

"Well, usually I just compliment the girl and then my dashing looks get me the rest of the way." Blaise claims and I try not to laugh.

"Flattery doesn't get you anywhere with me. Anyone can tell you that." It's true though, words don't really do it for me.

"Even if I told you that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on and you have a killer personality?" Blaise takes a steps towards me and smiles. I swallow, trying to regain my composure.

"Nope." I try to sound as unfazed as possible and Blaise breaks out into a grin, erasing my uncertainty.

"And if all else fails, I give them one of these." Blaise gives me a ridiculous wink that somehow appears sexy and I dissolve into giggles.

"How...does...that...even...work?" I manage between bouts of laughter.

"I don't know, but it works every time." he shrugs.

"And that's the secret of Blaise Zabini's seduction?"

"That's it."

"Interesting, but you're still not getting out of your punishment." I tell him.

"I'm willing to suffer the consequences if it includes you." Blaise remarks suggestively, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Sorry to tell you this, but it will most likely involve Professor Snape instead."

Blaise groans and tries to sway me. "I wasn't doing anything bad! I was just taking a stroll!"

"How bout this? I'll let you off easy because of the amusement you brought me. Thirty points from Slytherin." I offer congenially.

"Ten points." Blaise objects.

"Twenty-five."

"Fifteen."

"Twenty."

"Eighteen." Merlin, he's stubborn!

"Fine, eighteen points from Slytherin thanks to Blaise Zabini for innocently "taking a stroll" after hours! Are you happy now?" I ask him and he flashes me a white-toothed smile.

"Yes, thank you."

"Whatever." I mumble. "Now get to bed before I change my mind."

"So demanding! Good night, _Layla_." he says, putting emphasis on my name and ruffles my hair before walking in the direction of the dungeons. Why does everyone insist on ruining my hair?

_Draco_

I hear the portrait hole door open and look up from my book to see Blaise walk in with a goofy ass smile on his face. Only one thing it could be: a girl.

"Who is she?" I smirk at him.

"Oh, hey mate. Didn't see you there." Blaise says and runs his hand through his hair, still smiling like a fucking idiot.

"Who is she?" I repeat as he falls back on the couch next to me.

"Who's who?" he asks, playing dumb. He knows what I'm talking about.

"The girl you just shagged. You've got that stupid look on your face."

"I didn't shag her." Blaise says and then smirks at me. "Yet."

"Okay, so who is she?" I summon some alcohol from my room and conjure two glasses.

"Take a guess." Blaise smirks again. I pour us both some Firewhiskey as I think it over. Blaise is acting like a nutter. Usually, he's already boasting about how good the girl was.

"I don't fucking know. Daphne Greengrass?" I guess, taking a sip.

"Hot, but no."

"Just tell me. I'm not in the mood. Who is this broad?" I prompt him.

"Dawes." Blaise announces like it's the most ordinary thing in the world. I end up choking on my Firewhiskey.

"Pardon?" I cough, trying to catch my breath. I believe I heard wrong.

"Dawes. You know, your arch-enemy of six years."

"_She_ made you have that dumb ass smile on your face?" I ask, still not believing that my best mate is fucking beaming over that bitch. I mean, she's hot, but I can resist temptation because she's...Dawes.

"Yeah and I've got her right where I want her." Blaise tells me in his pompous way. I roll my eyes.

"So you think she'll let you swipe her v-card?"

"Who says she's a virgin?" Blaise replies.

"Zabini, the wench practically has three fathers. How can she not be?" I explain, but I've been wondering myself. For a girl who has supposedly held on to her virtue, she knows her way around. I would know. I rub my neck where she gave me a love bite yesterday at the very thought of her. And her tongue...

"Malfoy, you look like a piece of bruised fruit. Who ravished you?" Blaise snorts. Well this is a bit of a situation. Should I tell him? Yeah, just so I can bring him down a peg or two.

"Dawes." I answer in his previous tone of nonchalance. Now it's his turn to choke on Firewhiskey. I smirk at him as he coughs.

"You're fucking kidding, right?" He eyes me like I just sprouted wings and started flying round the Common Room. He knows I'm lying about something. Well, it was fun while it lasted.

"Not in the way you think, though." I assure him. "She did it because she's a fucking bitch and wanted to get a rise out of me." Blaise stares at me incredulously.

"Did she get a rise out of you?"

"Maybe." I mutter, staring into my glass. Blaise suddenly starts guffawing. I glance sharply at him.

"Was she good?" Blaise asks with a smirk that only a true Slytherin can pull off.

"Honestly?" Blaise nods his head and I sigh. "Yes."

"I don't believe it!" he exclaims in amusement. "Here I was thinking that Layla Dawes was a sweet little virgin, but she's really a fine ass seductress!"

"Sweet?" I snort at the irony of his new epiphany. "We're obviously not talking about the same person. Dawes is not _sweet_. She's a conniving, smart-ass bitch who just so happens to be attractive. Dawes and sweet should not be in the same sentence."

"Well, maybe it's because she "powerfully loathes" you, as she put it just now." Blaise uses his fingers to make quotations and I can see him holding back a grin.

"You talked to her just now?"

"Yup and she took away eighteen points from Slytherin. Had to charm her down from thirty." he says triumphantly.

"Oh did you now? You couldn't charm a girl if you slipped her twenty love potions!"

"She seemed charmed."

"Well she's a fantastic actor. I happen to have experience with her convincing performances." This is all too true. I've been pissing Dawes off for the past six years and I've been victim to many of her countless schemes.

"I would like to know how her other performances are." Blaise raises his eyebrows at me, using a suggestive tone. What an idiot. I roll my eyes at him.

"You wouldn't be able to get her into bed if you were both naked in a locked room."

"Well, I fully intend to get her into bed once I get to know her better." Blaise assures me.

"_Pussy._" I cough into my arm.

"Fuck you." Blaise laughs.

"If you want to shag her, why haven't you done it yet?"

"I don't know. Layla is different. She's not like all those other slags I usually fuck." he shrugs and stares off into the distance, like he's thinking about something. Oh sweet fucking Merlin!

"Since when is she "Layla"? Mate, you're so whipped and you haven't even touched her yet!" I exclaim.

"No I'm not, Malfoy. I just want to shag her and that's it." he mutters, but it sounds like he's trying to convince himself more than me. I haven't seen him like this since Third Year when he dated Tracey Davis. I need to get him out of this before Dawes destroys him.

"She's not going to let you shag her! Not with Pothead and Weasel around. Besides, you're not the Slytherin Sex God. I am." I tell him, knowing I sound arrogant, but he's used to it.

"Please, you think you could?"

"As a matter of fact I do, I just choose not to."

"Yeah okay, you man slut." Blaise replies. Like he's not one either! I suddenly have a bloody brilliant idea.

"How bout a bet? Whoever shags Dawes first wins." I challenge him. I know he can never resist a bet and the competitive aspect might bring him out of the hole he's digging himself right now. And if I win, I'll get bragging rights and get to torture Dawes forever. This was part of my original plan anyways.

Blaise surprises me when he doesn't immediately agree. "I don't know. Like I said, Layla is different. I'll think about it." What the bloody hell? Blaise Zabini turning down a bet? What is this world coming to?

"Zabini, you're obviously blinded her admittedly hot exterior, but I can assure you that on the inside, she is an evil bitch." I warn him.

"You're just saying that cause you want her for yourself." Blaise smirks at me and stands up.

"I'm just saying if it was between me and you, I'd win."

"You keep telling yourself that." he calls as he heads up the stairs. He is so whipped. I think the fucking world is ending.

_Harry _

"I wish it was Friday." Layla frowns as we head back to our dorms after dinner.

"It's Thursday; you can live another day." I smile at her. She's wearing her hair on top of her head in a bun and looks like an adorable five-year old. Did I just call Layla adorable? Well, I guess it's appropriate since she's like my little sister.

"You know I hate waiting." she pouts at me.

"Yeah, I do know. Want to know what else you hate?" She cocks her head to the side, making her look even more like a kid.

"What?"

"Raisins." I nod at her. "You don't like how they get stuck in your teeth."

"True. How do you even know that?"

"I know everything about you." I reply simply.

"Not everything." she mutters quietly to herself. Unfortunately for her, I caught that.

"What don't I know?" I question curiously.

"Hm? Oh, nothing." Layla brushes it off. Usually when it's "nothing", it's "something".

"What?"

"Nothing! Anyway, want to know what you hate?" she goes back to our previous topic and I let it slide for once just because I want to hear this.

"What do I hate?"

"You hate the Weird Sisters. You say that they're absolute rubbish."

"Because it's true! They have no sense of melody!" I argue.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before." Layla smirks at me and I suddenly remember something.

"You going to the party tomorrow?" I ask, but I already know the answer. People may think she's quiet, but she's a wild child on the inside.

"Hells yeah!" she pumps her fist into the air and I smile down at her.

"Thought so. Hey, can you help me with my Potions assignment?" I throw her my puppy dog face and she rolls her eyes in apparent exasperation,

"I suppose so, but I have to go patrol with Malfoy." she pretends to vomit and my eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"I thought you already had your patrol with him on Tuesday."

"I did, but the Heads have some meeting to go to." Layla explains. "Therefore, I have to spend more of

my precious time with that wanker of a human being."

"Try not to severely kill him, please."

"I'll try just for you, Harr." she smiles and kisses my nose. "Bye. I've gotta go before Malfoy gets too miffed."

"Okay, bye Lay. See you later. And don't try to weasel your out of tutoring me!" I call after her.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" she winks at me over her shoulder and I can't help but notice how her hips sway as she walks. What the fuck is happening to me? Maybe Ron was right. Maybe I do need a good shag.

"Oh Harry!" a sultry voice calls behind me. I turn around and see Katie Bell batting her eyelashes at me. Perfect.

"Hey, Katie." I walk towards her and see she's got that sexy look in her eyes. She and I dated for a few weeks, but the relationship only lasted because of our physical chemistry. Every once in a while, we shag and then act like it never happened. Katie is exactly what I need right now.

"I've been thinking about you, Harry." she murmurs huskily. I suddenly remember why I casually fuck this girl.

"Oh have you?" I smirk at her. Katie nods and bites her lip. "Do these thoughts include you and me in a broom closet?"

"Maybe." she replies and I know for a fact I'm getting laid tonight.

"Well love," I pull her towards me and rest my hands on her hips, "I'm about to make these thoughts of yours come true."

_**Sorry for cutting it off there, but I didn't want the chapter to be TOO long! I'm trying to improve on my conciseness and speed up the pace, so bear with me! Pretty please review! Might make my killer headache go away...:)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ello my duckies! I know, it's been a while. I had this whole vision in my head for this chapter and it was a bit difficult to put it into words. But then I went to a party and got inspired, so it's all good! Right? I also made this chapter pretty long to make up for the time gap! If you forget what happened in the last chapter, here's a quick summary: Harry gets laid and Layla is going to patrol with Malfoy. I know, very descriptive. Anyways, here's a new chapter and I love you, followers and favoriters!**_

_**Disclaimer:**** I am not J.K. Rowling. Unfortunately. And I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. Unfortunately.**_

_Layla_

"Hello, Bush." the bane of my existence smirks, leaning against the wall like he's the best fucking thing Merlin ever created.

"Malfoy." I acknowledge with distaste coating my words.

"You know, every time I see you, I wonder how many mirrors broke today when you passed by." he says, smirking. Wow.

"Oh, ouch! That really hurt, Malfoy!" I clutch my heart dramatically. "Did you spend the last twenty minutes thinking that up?"

"No, these amazing thoughts just come naturally."

"Well keep them to yourself next time because your pathetic insults are hardly worth one second of my time." I glare up at him, hardly willing to put up with his shit tonight. "Now let's get this bloody patrol finished before I kill you." Turning on my heel and walking down the hall, I feel his eyes on my back and soon hear footsteps joining my own. I glance back at him and see he's following me.

"Why are you following me? The stairs to the third floor are _that_ way." I point in the direction he's supposed to be going. "If we split the floors, we can get this over with and I can go back to my dorm and do my piles of homework."

"If we split up, then who is going to protect you?" Malfoy asks with a fake smile on his face. Like he cares about _my_ safety!

"I can take care of my self." I grit out, trying to remain calm.

"Au contraire, love. You're an unusually small girl and can get taken advantage of easily. I'm just being a gentleman." I snort at that. Malfoy? A gentleman? Never in a billion freaking years!

"If we don't split up, who is going to protect me from you trying to take advantage of me?" I ramble, knowing this will confuse his teeny tiny brain.

"Dawes, there's no point in trying to rant random shit to get out of this. I'm patrolling with you." He crosses his arms over his chest stubbornly. Bloody prat!

"You're just doing this so you can annoy the living hell out of me." I mumble, striding back down the hallway.

"Pretty much." I can practically hear his smirk as he matches his strides with mine. Damn short legs!

"You know I hate you, right?"

"Don't fool yourself, Bush. You're secretly in love with me." he announces and that just about does it.

"I am not fucking in love with you!" I exclaim. "You think every fucking girl in this school wants to shag you, but let me tell you- they don't! Especially me! Just because you're fucking rich and sexy does not mean a fucking thing because you're just an arrogant" I'm suddenly cut off when Malfoy shoves me against a wall, pinning me. Yet again.

"You know, I am finding myself in this position a lot lately and I am not happy about it." I huff in agitation. I look up and find that Malfoy is staring intensely at me, with an irritating smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

"You think I'm sexy?" he raises his eyebrows at me and I roll my eyes at his thickness.

"That's all you heard? Honestly?"

"You think I'm sexy?" Malfoy asks again. Why the bloody hell did I say that? I sigh in annoyance and then realize that this can work in my favor! Then I can torture him even more! I'm such a clever bitch.

"Well Malfoy, you aren't called the Slytherin Sex God for nothing." I reply, trying to make it sound like I'm admitting that I think he's sexy. As fucking if.

"Did I just hear that correctly?" he muses incredulously. "Did Layla Dawes just...tell me that I'm sexy?"

"Don't let it go to your head too much, Malfoy. It might explode due to all the hot air up there."

"Shut up. You're ruining my moment." Malfoy whispers, his cool breath fanning over my face.

"What moment is there to ruin?"

"The moment where every girl in the school thinks I'm sexy as hell." He removes his hands from the wall and places them on my hips. Poor, barmy Malfoy! He actually think he's going to get in my pants just because I "admitted" he was sexy. How wrong he is...

"Hm, I don't think that's a valid statement." I murmur, placing my hands on his broad shoulders. Merlin, they're like rocks!

"Know what's a valid statement?" he whispers in a husky voice, surprisingly sending shivers down my spine. Probably from disgust.

"What?" I notice he's staring at my mouth.

"You're really hot when you're pissed off." Malfoy says. I smirk and suddenly get an idea.

"Oh really?" Mustering up all my strength, I shove Malfoy away from me, so he stumbles backward. His back hits the adjacent wall and I'm the one pinning him in seconds. I bat my eyelashes at him innocently and I can see he's a little out of breath.

"A warning would be nice." he manages. I smirk and press my body against his. "If you wanted to take control, you could have just asked." He probably thinks he's already got me .

"I don't ask." I wind my fingers into his blonde locks and fix him with my best smoldering-eyes look. "I take what I want." I notice he's staring at my lips again and I let out a soft laugh.

"Do you want to kiss me?" I ask him sweetly and he seems mesmerized. "Answer the question."

"Yes." Malfoy replies and starts moving in. I pull back and stop his lips with my hand. His eyes fly open and he looks utterly confused.

"Good to know." I wink at him and walk back down the hall, making sure to sway my hips.

"You're such a fucking tease, Dawes!" he yells angrily at me. I look back and smirk.

"That's the fourth time that I've fooled you, Malfoy. I think you need to up your game."

I can't be sure, but I think he said "Don't I fucking know it." Oh, the joys of torturing Malfoy.

_**Friday**_

_Harry_

"Let me guess, girls aren't ready yet?" Ron says as he sits down on the couch.

I shake my head and sigh. "Of course not. When are they ever ready on time?" I muse. It's like they have their own clocks that are set an hour behind ours. We are all going to the party in the Room of Requirement and the girls prefer to be "fashionably late", as they call it.

"Touche." he agrees. "So, do anything...interesting yesterday?" Ron asks with a challenging tone. I immediately know what he's talking about.

"Maybe. Why?"

"Oh stop playing fucking mind games with me! I saw Katie sneak out of the dorm this morning." Ron tells me, pointing his finger at me.

"So, you're used to seeing her. What's the big deal?" I shrug and wonder why he's getting on my case.

"I thought you were going for Chang?" I roll my eyes at him.

"I can shag whoever I damn well please! I haven't even talked to her yet." Ron can be so thick sometimes. I think it's his puppy love for Mione. It's clouding his better judgment- or his usual judgment.

"Hey, just asking!" he exclaims, holding his hands up.

"Well don't. Besides, I don't say anything when _Mione _sneaks out of the dorm." I smirk at him wickedly.

"That's different." Ron insists. "Hermione is my girlfriend, not some slag who sticks around for the sex and self-satisfaction of shagging the Golden Boy."

"Point taken, but you're just jealous cause I can fuck whoever I want when I want." I gloat pompously, but I take his words into consideration. He's probably right when he says that my shag buddies just want me for sex and pride. Now I feel used. Then again, I do the same thing to them, so I guess it's okay. Right?

"I'm really not. When me and Mione-" Ron begins to talk about his sex life and I immediately cut him off.

"Stop right there!" I exclaim. "I DO NOT need to hear about that. Ever." I try to clear all thoughts of him and Mione from my head.

"So you get to talk about all the girls you screw, but I can't share things with you?" Ron says and I give him a solemn look.

"NO."

"Anyways, why don't you find a _nice_ girl for a change?" Ron asks, sounding like he actually cares. "Like Cho." I sigh at his persistence. Before, he chose Cho so I could get laid and now he's suggesting I should be in a relationship with her? I think he's bipolar.

"Why are you so hung up on Chang?" I groan and run my hand through my hair, getting annoyed. "If you like her so much, why don't you just date her?" Ron gives me an expected _Let's be real, mate_ look and goes on with his proposition.

"I want you to find someone who is normal and isn't a crazy bitch. Might be good for you." he shrugs and settles back on the couch.

"Maybe." I mutter. Maybe he is right...or maybe he is just a fool in love.

_Layla_

"Mione, what are you wearing?" I whine across the room. I can hear her sigh from all the way over here.

"I'm wearing my birthday suit, Layla." she answers sarcastically.

"Oh, scandalous! But we're not going to a weekend-long sex fest with Ron. We are going to a party." I hold up a pair of jeans and tilt my head. No, too casual.

"Must you be so crass?"

"Yes." I pull out my black leather shorts and a white, sheer top. Perfect.

"Why am I friends with you again?" Mione wonders. I smile as I put on my outfit.

"Because you can't live without me, of course!" I sing, shaking my hair out of it's bun.

"True. What would I do without you?"

"You and Ron would probably shag like bunnies every second of everyday." I laugh while putting on my makeup, which consists of red lips, a little bit of foundation, some eyeliner, and a lot of mascara.

"Again, must you be so crass?" Mione asks as she puts on her short, black dress.

"What?" I say innocently. "It's not like you guys don't shag at least three times a week!"

"How do you know?" she looks at me skeptically. I grin at her.

"Because according to Harry, Ron's Silencing spells are not always effective." I wiggle my eyebrows, causing her cheeks to become almost as red as Ron's hair.

"I'll take note of that." Mione manages. I outright laugh at her and pull on my red heels.

"I'm sure you will. Now let's go before the boys blow their tops." I suggest and stand up. Mione stands up too and then looks down at me.

"Haha, even in heels you're shorter than me!" she exclaims. I bat her arm and pout.

"You know I am plagued with my mom's short gene!" I whine. "Don't rub it in!" Stomping out of the room like a child, I hear Mione's laughter behind. Well at least she gets some amusement out of my shortness. I teeter down the stairs in my heels, hoping that my dad's clumsiness gene doesn't kick in as well.

"Please don't fall and break your neck. I'd prefer it if my night did not include levitating you to the infirmary." Harry calls from downstairs. He can be such a git sometimes. I express my thoughts and his mouth curves into a smirk.

"And you can be an evil wench, but I don't tell you that." he snaps.

"Yeah, you don't tell me because you know I'll drive this six-inch heel up your ass." I reply grumpily. He winces and I can see I got my point across.

"Thanks for the image."

"Welcome." I sing and finally reach the end of the staircase. Wow, I didn't trip or anything. What a miracle that was.

"Well somebody looks hot." Harry comments. Aw, what a gentleman. Not. Still, the compliment is appreciated.

"Thanks for noticing." I throw him a wink and then see Ron staring upwards, with his mouth hanging open.

"Ron, what are you gaping at?" I ask and follow his line of vision. Oh, he's ogling Mione.

"Ron, close your mouth. You'll catch flies." Mione says lightly upon descending the stairs. I snort at this and Ron closes his mouth and tries to collect himself. He's probably trying to restrain himself from jumping Mione's bones.

"Can we go, now that you girls are appropriately late?" Harry sighs with a tinge of annoyance. Cause he's so punctual!

"Please, before those two start going at it." I groan and drag Harry towards the door.

"Trust me, I know how you feel." Harry lowers his voice. "Ron was trying to tell me how much he _loves _Hermione and how they have-"

"Stop." I make a gagging noise. "Stop right there. I do not need to know anymore."

"That's exactly what I said!" Harry exclaims.

"Is that all you guys talk about? Sex?" I ask him with my eyebrows raised. Really, sex is like the main conversation topic in guy interactions like...guy code or something. Not like I should be talking. I am just as "crass" as them, to put it in Mione's words.

"Pretty much."

"Typical." I throw my hands up. "Anyways, how did that come up?"

"Well Ron was being an annoying prat and jeering at me cause he saw Katie sneak out of the dorm yesterday." he explains.

I scrunch my nose at her name. Katie Bell and Harry are, to put it simply, fuck buddies. They're not friends with benefits, because then they'd actually have to be friends. Harry once told me that when he gets frustrated or pissed off, he goes to Katie. The reason why I am not a big fan of Katie is because when she and Harry dated, she got jealous of me and slipped pink dye in my conditioner. I looked like I had Cotton Candy piled on top of my head for weeks. This is why her official namesake is The Slag (to me, at least). I wonder what he was frustrated about. It kind of bugs me that he has to go fuck some whore to clear his head instead of just talking to me.

"Your expression says it all." Harry laughs, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Why do you even like her? Or like to shag her?" I correct myself.

"Because she gives good-"

"OKAAAAYYY! Forget I even asked!" Harry laughs at me again. "What else did Ron say?" I say, trying to change the subject.

"He said that he wants me to find a _nice _girl." Harry scowls like it's the worst thing in the world. So Ron does have some sense! I should have never doubted him...

"He is dead on, Harry! I agree with him completely." I announce grandly and then add a "For once".

"I don't need a girlfriend. I have you." he jokes. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"How am I like your girlfriend? Let's see. We don't make out, we don't shag..." I trail off because really those are the only things we don't do. We hold hands, we hug, and we spend practically every minute together. "You have a point." I admit.

"And when I need a good shag, I go to Katie. So it's not like I'm deprived or anything." I give him my _you can't be serious _look.

"Ron is absolutely right. You do need to find a nice girl before you catch a disease from that bint." I tell him, grimacing. I guess he thinks I'm kidding because he snorts and shakes it off.

"I am serious, Harry!" I inform him vehemently. "You don't who she's been sleeping with! She's probably shagged the entire male population, no doubt!" Harry continues chuckling at me and I start getting a bit miffed.

"Calm down, Layla." he rolls his eyes like _I'm_ being the most dramatic person that's ever lived. "I'll think about it, but right now, the only thing I'm thinking about is getting shit-faced drunk." I realize that we are in front of the Room of Requirement.

"Oh yay," I cheer unenthusiastically, "I get to carry you back to the dorm while you vomit all over my brand new shoes."

"That was ONE time!" Harry cries. "I just wanted to look like a bad-ass by drinking all those shots!" This time, I'm the one who rolls my eyes.

"Enough of your childish insecurities. How do we get in again? I forget the phrase we're supposed to say." I snap my fingers, trying to pull the information from my brain.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Harry shakes his head at me. "We have to walk up and down the hallway seven times like we usually do and then say 'I need a place where I can act like a complete idiot.'."

"Fitting." I smile and we both start down the hallway, concentrating.

_I need a place where I can act like a complete idiot. I need a place where I can act like a complete idiot. I need a place where I can act like a complete idiot._

A door appears on our seventh round and I can already hear the incredibly loud music."Bravo!" I clap. I hope Seamus is the DJ. He plays American Muggle music, which I favor over the Wizarding World's rubbish. "Let's go!" I grab Harry by his hand and drag him through him through the door.

The party's already in full swing. Drunk bimbos stumble round in their heels and people are pretty much having sex on the dance floor. It looks like a modern night club, strobe lights and all. The bar is in the center of all the mayhem and I can see a girl dancing on tables in only a skirt and purple bra. Well, she's gonna regret that in the morning. I can also make out white booth towards the back wall. Some Muggle song I don't know is pulsating around the club. So Seamus is the DJ.

"Let's get some drinks!" Harry yells over the music.

"Okay!" I yell back. He leads me with his hand on the small of my back and we wind our way through the gyrating crowd. When we finally reach our destination, I see Dean mixing drinks.

"Hey, bartender!" I call loudly. He turns around and grins at me.

"Hey baby, you look like you could use a stiff one." Deans says cheekily.

"That was so cliché I don't even know what to say." I laugh, sitting on a stool.

"Less talking, more drinking." Harry cuts in. Well someone's eager to get trashed. When Harry starts drinking, he'll get really loose. Like _I can do anything in the fucking world_ loose. I can already tell it's going to be a good night.

"Alrighty then, what would you like?" Dean asks.

"Two Firewhiskeys, please." Harry orders for me. I squint my eyes at him.

"Maybe I wanted some girly drink." I smirk at him.

"Yeah, and maybe you wanted to shag Snape." he snaps, rolling his eyes.

"EW! Oh Merlin, the images! I am mentally and emotionally scarred for life. Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome." he replies innocently. Twit.

"Here you go! Two Firewhiskeys. Don't get too crazy now." Dean winks, sliding us our drinks. Harry chugs his down without even flinching. I take a sip it feels like liquid fire is coursing down my throat. The first sip is always the worst, but it gets better. On my fourth sip, I start to feel the alcohol kicking in. I am ready to go.

"Harry! Come dance with me." I demand loudly.

As expected, Harry shakes his head and says "You know I don't dance" like he always does. He claims he can't tell his right foot from his left, but I've seen him dance with Parvati at the ball and he wasn't so bad.

"Please!" I beg, putting on my puppy dog look. "It would make me extremely happy!"

"Maybe later."

"You're no fun." I pout.

"That's right." Harry agrees, downing the last of his drink. "Another one, please." he tells Dean.

"Don't worry, you'll dance with me later after you're thoroughly wasted." I assure him.

"Probably won't remember tomorrow, so there's a high possibility that will happen." Harry grins goofily. I can see he's already a bit drunk. Suddenly, Keep Sweatin' by Ray-J comes on the speakers and I jump up from my seat.

"I love this song!" I squeal.

"Sorry Lay, not happening." Harry tells me. Ugh, party pooper.

"Hey Dawes!" I hear someone call my name and see Blaise making his way towards me.

"Hey Zabini!" I grin up at him.

"Wanna dance?" he asks.

"Yeah!" I answer and glance back at Harry, who has his eyes narrowed dangerously at Blaise. "I'll be back, Harr."

"Okay, I think I'm going to hang out with the guys and play pool."

"See ya later!" I wave and Blaise pulls me to the dance floor. I'll have some explaining to do, but maybe luck will be on my side and Harry will be too drunk or hung over to remember. Blaise smiles and pulls me toward him by my hips, so we're less than one inch apart and I throw my arms over his shoulders. I move my hips to the beat and he follows my lead.

_Pullin' up to the club _

_Six coke dealers in my truck _

_Sliding to V.I. room _

_Hypnotic is in my cup  
_

_Then I felt someone grab me_

_And say, "Ain't you from Cali?"_

_Then say, "Welcome to Miami"_

_Yeah, she was on me heavy_

_So I brushed up, like, "Wassup?"_

_So her jeans was tight as what_

_I say next, she made me step_

_Back a minute, she was wet  
_

_By then I was so ready_

_She got my tank top so sweaty_

_Tossed her up like Machiavelli_

_And yeah, she was on me heavy  
_

_Ooh, keep sweatin'_

_Uh uh, keep sweatin'_

_Ooh, I'm sweatin'_

_It's so hot, I'm sweatin'  
_

_Ooh, well you really don't stop_

_Do what you do, till your body's hot_

_Back it on up to the wall then drop_

_Ooh, now take it to the top_

By this time, I've turned around and Blaise has his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to him. I can feel his breath on the crook of my neck and I start to feel really giddy. It's probably a mixture between the Firewhiskey and the fact that my ass is grinding against Blaise's crotch.

_Draco_

I scan the room, bored of the fifth year Hufflepuff who's been hanging all over me. I spot Blaise on the dance floor grinding with some broad. She's wearing leather shorts and I see that she's got a killer legs on her. He sees me looking and I mouth _Who is that?_, earning an evil smirk from him. I can barely make it out, but I think he mouths _Really?,_ so I study the girl again and then I realize, once again, that it's Dawes. So Blaise does have game. Otherwise, he wouldn't be dancing with Dawes. I get an idea and shake the leech off me.

"Where ya going, Draco?" she asks. I don't even know her name. Ugh, she's just like Pansy: clingy and annoyingly resilient.

"Somewhere." I answer and walk off, not even bothering to stick around to see her face fall. I reach Blaise and make sure Dawes doesn't see me. I make a shooing motion with my hands and Blaise mouths _Hell to the no! _I make another shooing gesture and he rolls his eyes.

"You fucking owe me." he says lowly as he removes his hands from Dawes' hips and I quickly take his place. She seems completely oblivious and Blaise gives me a withering glare before heading to the bar. He probably wasn't getting laid anyway! I pull Dawes as close to my body as physically possible and slides my hands down her thighs. She just keeps swinging her hips and shaking her ass. She'll figure out eventually. It's all part of my revenge plan.

_Layla_

I feel hands creep down my thighs and smirk. So he wants to play like that! I turn around to set a heated smolder on him, but instead of tall, dark, and handsome, I find myself looking at blonde, bloody bastard. Why the hell am I grinding with Malfoy? What happened to Blaise? Am I that drunk? No, I only had one freaking drink. Or was it two? I glance around and see Blaise talking to some guy at the bar. He catches my eyes and winks. Oh, that fucking tricky prat! I am so getting revenge. I just glare at Malfoy for a split second and then decide to turn around and keep dancing. Yeah, the Firewhiskey is definitely starting to cloud my thought process, but oh well!

_That's right, blame everything on the alcohol, _a voice in my head says. I ignore it and feel Malfoy slide his hands lower south. This is so wrong. But it's part of the plan. All part of the plan. I really hope Harry isn't seeing this. I look over at the pool tables and see The Slag (Katie) throwing herself at him, as usual. Ew.

"You're a terrible dancer." Malfoy says into my ear.

"Like you're any better. It's like dancing with a piece of wood." I snap. Not my best insult, I do admit. And actually, Malfoy isn't that bad. He may have the tiniest bit of rhythm in his body.

"Oh really?" he chuckles and pulls my body to his so that there is absolutely no space between my ass and his groin. He is such a pervert. But it actually feels nice... SHUT UP YOU DRUNK! This does not feel nice. This is wrong and strictly for payback purposes. The song ends and I make sure to grind my heel into his toe, then flip him the bird.

"I had a horrendous time." I tell him sweetly and I can see the pain from my footwork in his eyes. "Bye Malfoy. Hope you fall down some stairs."

"I wish the same to you, but I hope you break your neck." Malfoy matches my sweet tone and all I feel is annoyance.

"Aw, thank you." I pat his cheek in with a not-so-gentle force and then walk back to the bar. I need another drink. Ordering a second (or third) Firewhiskey, I study the room and look at all the people who are making complete imbeciles out of themselves. One girl is attempting to break dance, but only succeeding in showing the whole room her thong. There's a guy flinging his shirt around like a male stripper. People can be so...daft sometimes.

"Hey, Lonely Layla." Harry greets me with a crooked smile. He is soooo drunk. I'm starting to feel a little a little light-headed as well. I look at my empty glasses and realize I've had four drinks, which is two over my semi-sober scale. Whatever.

"Hey, Harry." I smile back. "How many drinks have you had?"

"Like," he counts on his fingers, glancing at the ceiling, trying to remember, "Eight? No, seven. I don't know." Harry shrugs. A slow song comes on and I remember something.

"You drunk enough to dance with me?" I ask.

"Um...you know what? I am." He offers me his hand grandly and I accept it, giggling my ass off. We go to the dance floor and I wrap my arms around his neck and press my cheek to his chest. He rests his hands on my waist and I close my eyes, feeling tired.

"Harr, are you as drunk as I am?"

"Even more so than you are." Even thought I can't see his face, I know he's smiling.

"Wanna go?" I ask him.

"Yeah, let's go before Ron comes after me." I pull back and look at him skeptically.

"Why would he come after you?"

"Because I bet that I could win two games against him and...I lost." he laughs and pulls me off the dance floor."So let's go."

"Why would you bet that?" I giggle. "You know you suck at pool."

"Got caught up and Firewhiskey tells me I can do anything." he shrugs again and leads me out the door. I'm feeling rather tipsy and I'm grateful for the absence of the booming music. Harry doesn't let go of my hand and we stroll down the hallways, talking about rubbish. After we reach the second floor, my feet start hurting.

"Wait!" I whine. Harry stops and waits for me to take off my heels.

"Why do you wear those damn things if you're just going to take them off?" he chuckles as I struggle to keep my balance in my state of drunkenness.

"They make my legs look longer." I mutter as I continue walking.

"Can't argue with that." I glare at him. "What? It's true!" he smiles and I soon join him.

"Harry, my feet hurt!" I whine again and hold out my arms to him. "Carry me, pretty please?"

"Hell to the fucking no."

"If you did, you'd be the bestest friend in the whole wide world." I bat my eyelashes at him.

"I already am." He has a point.

"True, but I thought you loved me?" I ask, bringing out the guilt card.

"I do, but not that much." Harry smirks and I fake astonishment.

"That hurt." I pretend to sniffle.

"Well that sucks for you." he says in a _That's life_ tone.

"You suck."

"Not for free." he replies.

"EW. You're so disgusting." I inform him.

"I know, but you still love me."

"You keep telling yourself that." I pat him on the head and he suddenly scoops me up, making me squeal in surprise.

"Haha!" Harry cries mirthlessly. "Gotcha!"

"You do realize that you're just giving me what I want, right?" I smile triumphantly.

"Shit."

"Hey, can I sleep with you tonight? I don't wanna be alone." I look at him with big eyes and he wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"Sure you can... sleep with me." he says, putting emphasis on the last part. I punch him in the chest.

"You have such a dirty mind!" I reprimand him.

"You do too! That's why we're friends." he grins.

"Yeah, that's why." I roll my eyes as he carries me to the dorms.

_**It'd be really nice if you can review and tell me what you think! Even if it's five words or five hundred words! I really don't care! I just want to know your opinions. Have a great night/morning! (It's 1:44 AM here) :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ello my lovelies! Trying to get back on track with my updating! I am a busy bee lately and I apologize for the wait. The reason why this chapter is so short is at the bottom of the page. Don't hurt me! :) In case your memory needs some refreshing, Layla and Harry are heading back from the Room of Requirement party (and they're both a bit tipsy...or a lot) and they are going to Harry's room. Please R&R! I want to know what you think!**_

_**Disclaimer: For it is not the great J.K. Rowling and never will be!**_

_Harry_

When we reach the Gryffindor portrait hole to the dorms, we see that the Fat Lady is sleeping. What else is new?

"The old bat is sleeping." Layla mutters. I'm still carrying her bridal-style and I feel a bit light-headed. This could be from all the alcohol I consumed tonight or the fact that I just climbed three flights of stairs whilst carrying Layla. It's probably the two combined together.

"Thanks for that enlightening statement, Captain Obvious." I roll my eyes at her and she scowls back.

"Well how do you suppose we wake her up?"

"I don't know." I answer and then clear my throat loudly, hoping this will rouse her. No such luck.

"Oh Fat Lady!" Layla calls and then dissolves into giggles. Guess I'm not the only one who's drunk.

"Didn't work." I sing, feeling strangely giddy.

"Here let's try this." Layla takes a deep breath and then yells "OH MY MERLIN! FIRE! FIRE!"

"Are you fucking crazy, woman?" I try to sound stern, but I can't control my laughter.

"FIRE? WHERE?" I see that the Fat Lady has woken up and is on full alert. Shit.

"What fire, Miss Fat Lady?" Layla smiles innocently.

"But...oh I see what's going on here. Just two naughty children trying to sneak back into the dorms after hours, yes?" the Fat Lady smirks, her eyes glittering with triumph. "I can assure you that the Headmaster will be hearing about this." Layla rolls her eyes, clearly too drunk to realize the gravity of the Fat Lady's threat. I definitely do not want Dumbledore to find out about this. After all, this isn't the first time we've been out after hours.

"No, that will not be necessary." I tell her, trying to get my head clear enough to have a rational conversation. "We were doing...night rounds!" I lie quickly, hoping she'll buy it. She eyes me skeptically.

"Then why is it that you both look disheveled and so obviously intoxicated?" Well I don't have an excuse for that one.

Layla sighs. "Look Miss, we all know that Harry and I were out after hours doing who knows what, but as I recall, you're job is to let us in, correct?" The Fat Lady looks absolutely miffed at this and then gathers herself.

"Yes, that is correct, Miss Dawes." she gives Lay a look that has "where exactly are you going with this?" written all over it.

"Good, so this is when you ask what the password is and we say Fluffernurps and then you so kindly let us in." Layla still has her innocent smile plastered across her face. I shake my head at her, knowing how defiant Layla gets when she's tipsy. The Fat Lady just gapes at her in shock. Layla is usually well-mannered (when it comes to adults).

"I have never-" the Fat lady sputters, clearly at a loss for words.

"Excuse her, she's not herself. Can we please go in? We are a bit tired." I tell her politely. She just nods, squinting her eyes at Layla. The door swings open and I rush through it.

"Thank you!" I call over my shoulder. "Nice going, Layla. You have created an all-time enemy of the Fat Lady. Bet she won't let you in from now on."

"I'll just stay with you then. You know she likes you better." Layla shrugs as I carry her up to my dorm and throw her on the bed when we get to my room. None of my roommates are here, which is not unusual. Ron is probably getting it on with Mione as we speak, Dean and Seamus are most likely still at the party and Neville...well I don't know where that bloke goes. I strip off my shirt and throw myself down on my bed next to Layla.

"I'm beat." I announce.

"BUZZKILL!" Lay shouts, giggling like the drunken fool she is. There's a buzz in my head and a fog descends upon my brain. This is what I get for getting wasted. Merlin, I can only imagine the hangover I'll be nursing tomorrow.

"I don't have any PJ's!" Layla gasps as if it's the most terrible tragedy the world has ever experienced.

"Just wear one of my T-shirts or something. You usually do anyway."

"Okay!" she says cheerily, leaping up and going over to my dresser. "Actually, I swear that I kept my pajamas in your drawer. Look! I left my other clothes here!" she holds up a pair of shorts and looks utterly befuddled. I suddenly remember Dean telling me that he took some pajamas from my dresser for his whore of the night. So that's where they went. Well, I'm not going to be the one to tell Layla. Dean can feel the wrath of Layla all by himself. I do the smart thing and keep my mouth shut.

Layla starts undressing like she always does. She's like my sister, but somehow, it's different now. I try to force my eyes away from her, but it's not very successful. Only clad in her lace bra and underwear, she bends down, sifting through my shirts. I get a very nice view of her ass and I groan.

"Layla, just because I'm your best friend, doesn't mean I'm not a guy." She turns around, smirking at me.

"Why Harry? Like what you see?" she bats her eyelashes and twirls a bit before going back to her hunt. Yes I do, but I'm not telling her that. Well if I had the slightest amount of doubt that Layla is drunk, it's gone. I can't help myself and my eyes roam over her curvy figure. I notice she has black ink right under her shoulder blade and I get up to study the mysterious script. Layla got a tattoo? Since when? So this is what I saw at the train station. I try to read it, but I think it's in a different language.

"Miss Layla Ann Dawes," I say in a amusement, "what ever possessed you to get a tattoo?" She jumps (probably cause she wasn't expecting me to be this close) and then smiles over her bare shoulder.

"I got it over the summer in Paris."

"What does it say?" I ask, still examining it. Before I can stop myself, I trace my finger over the cursive writing. I can't be sure, but I think I hear her sigh contentedly. Probably all the booze gone to my head.

"Il n'est rien de réel que le rêve et l'amour." Layla says in some kind a foreign language. Oh, it's in French. Should have known, since she speaks French. When Layla she talks in French, it's like she's exotic and...sexy. Wait, what? What the hell? Definitely wasted. Definitely wasted. I try to compose myself.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing is real but dreams and love." she clarifies for me. "My mom is always saying it and..." Lay keeps talking but I'm not quite paying attention. Instead, I'm focusing on how soft her skin is and I trail my finger down the curve of her hip, in somewhat of a trance.

"Harry?" Layla says my name like she's asking a question and I realize she sounds like she's a bit breathless. What in Merlin's name am I doing? I need to get myself out of this situation before I do anything that could be detrimental to our friendship. So I do the one thing that seems to make sense to me at the moment: tickle her. Layla immediately shrieks in laughter and I continue my torturous tazoring.

"HARRY STOP!" she yells between laughs. She suddenly drops to the floor, clutching her sides. I smile down at her, knowing that I'm in for it.

"You are so going to pay Potter!" Lay exclaims with an evil glint in her eye. She jumps up and lunges at me, but I manage to dodge her.

"Too slow." I taunt in a mocking voice. Her eyes narrow and I chuckle at her. I think this makes her even more determined. She lunges again and misses, but the third time she practically launches herself at me. We both fall and my bed is thankfully there to catch us. We're both laughing our asses off again and before I can even blink, Layla is straddling me and has a vice grip on my wrists.

"Pinned ya!" she cries triumphantly and I laugh at her kiddish rejoice. We just stare at each other, grinning like idiots and breathing hard. Layla's hair is all over the place and her face is flushed from laughing so hard. I study her features for a split second and I suddenly realize that we're both half-naked. Layla is still in only her underwear and I have my shirt off...and we are in an incredibly compromising position. I meet Lay's eyes again and it seems as if it's clicked with her too. She clears her throat and slowly releases my wrists.

"I need to pee." Layla announces quickly and scrambles off me, practically running to the bathroom. Well, words cannot even describe how awkward that was. Great. Now Lay is totally freaked out and I am too. I don't even know what the fuck motivated me to touch her at all! The Firewhiskey has weakened my self-control. Yeah, that sounds plausible. Plausible? Look at me, using big words. I'm a fucking genius. I'm definitely drunk. Drunk like a skunk. What? Shut up you prat, you're fucking shit-faced right now.

"Hey, I'm hungry." Layla walks in, breaking me away from my dumb ass conversation with myself. "I'm gonna go down to the kitchens and get a snack. Wanna come?" she asks as she pulls my Quidditch jersey over her head. It comes down mid-thigh on her and I have to force the thoughts that I know are about to invade my brain away.

"Nah, don't think I could make it down the stairs." I joke.

"That would be a sight to see." Lay pads barefoot towards the door and peers over her shoulder. "You sure you don't wanna come and make sure I don't get caught?"

I chuckle at her comment. "Just say you're doing routes. You're a prefect, after all."

"Oh, true." she gives me a small smile and walks out the door.

"Lay!" I call. She appears in the doorway again and has her eyebrows raised.

"Yeeesss?"

"You look sexy in my shirt."

"I know." she replies with a wink and disappears from view. That woman is something else. I suddenly realize that I need to cut it out with this attraction shit. Layla is my best friend. She's practically my little sister. We could never be...like that. That would be fucking weird. Whatever this..._thing _is, I need to ignore it. I need to make sure that I don't do anything that could hurt our friendship. I need to make sure I don't act on these feelings I'm having. Shouldn't be too hard, right? I settle back into my pillows and then something occurs to me. I have an erection. Maybe this will be harder than I thought.

_**Sorry this chapter is so short! It was previously longer, but I didn't know how to end the second bit, so I decided to give you guys a shortie. Otherwise, you'd have to wait longer and I didn't want that. I know how annoying it is when authors don't update and I'm trying my hardest not to do that to my readers. I'm not in love with chapter because I feel like it's a tad bit rushed (which it is far from). Therefore, please tell me what you think and review! Night! :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ello my lovelies! I know some of you are probably pissed over my cliffy last chapter, but what can I say? I wanted to give you guys something rather than nothing! Forgive me, my readers. Just want to thank all of my followers, favoriters, and reviewers! You guys motivate me to write!**_

_**Disclaimer:**** If I had three wishes, number 1 would be to own Harry Potter and be J.K. Rowling. Since that shit only happens in Disney channel movies, my wish will never come true.**_

_Layla_

Well that was probably the most awkward moment ever. One minute we're just laughing our asses off and the next minute I'm straddling my best friend in nothing but a few scraps of lace. For the second time of the night, the alcohol has clouded my better judgment. Oh well, we'll get over it. Though I do have to admit that Harry is...muscular to say the least. I mean, how could I have not noticed? He had his shirt off for Merlin's sake! Whatever. Just forget it. That's why I decided to go to the kitchens, anyway. To clear my head.

"I hope you are aware that you could get detention with Snape for wandering the halls after hours." I literally jump out of my skin when I hear the unmistakable, arrogant voice of Malfoy. I turn around, pasting a snide expression on my face and fold my arms across my chest.

"I am just as aware as you are, Malfoy." I snap venomously. His lips curl into a mischievous smile. I notice he's wearing a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants, making it seem as if he just crawled out of bed. His blonde hair is all disheveled and wavy, looking like someone's been running their fingers through it all night. Probably one of his beloved Slytherin Sluts.

"Good. Have...fun tonight?" he asks. I realize his words have a double meaning.

"Yes, I did." I tell him, deciding to take it as the non-perverted way.

"So whose jersey is that? Gryffindor colors I see?"

I laugh at his sudden curiosity. "Wouldn't you like to know Malfoy!"

"Number seven, eh?" Malfoy looks like he is in deep thought and then an expression of realization takes over his features. "That's Pothead's jersey isn't it?" He starts guffawing and I just my chin out at him.

"What's it to you Malfoy?" I glare at him dangerously, but he seems to be too busy laughing his ass off to acknowledge me.

"Wow, Dawes." he gives a few sarcastic claps, amusement written all over his face. "I didn't think you were that much of a slut to sleep with your fag of a best friend!" Before I even know what I'm doing, my hand slices through the air and lands on Malfoy's cheek with a loud _Smack! _that reverberates through the empty halls.

"Do not _ever _call me a slut you useless, arrogant, imbecile!" I snarl in a low, deathly tone. I'm so furious I can't even yell. "Harry is twice the man you'll ever be! AND I DID NOT SLEEP WITH HIM!" Okay, so maybe I can yell. Malfoy's face turns from shock to rage and I can see dark grey storm clouds in his usually pale eyes. A red hand mark is on his face and I know it had to sting. Good, it'll serve the bastard right. I'm used to the insults directed at me, but when Harry, Mione, Ron or any of my friends are brought into it, I tend to...fly off my handle. Plus, I am intoxicated and anger and alcohol don't mix well. He takes a deliberate step towards me, his face a mask of irateness.

"Do not _ever _hit me you bitch." he spits. Perhaps I need to learn how to reign in my anger. I can feel myself starting to lose my nerve.

"Then don't insult me or my friends." I answer, trying to compose myself.

"I was only stating the honest truth, Dawes." Malfoy smiles with a sickly sweet voice.

"What was honest about it?" Putting my hands on my hips, I stare at him expectantly.

"You do know that Pothead is either completely in love with you, which I can't see why, or he wants to fuck you, right?" I grimace at his crude words.

"That is not at all true. Harry is my best friend." Why does everyone assume this? People are so daft!

"Your best friend who wants to shag the living daylights out of you. Listen Dawes, any guy who spends that much time with a girl has to have some kind of attraction to her or thought about it at one point in time. If Potter hasn't even thought about it, he's a total fag." As his last word leaves his lips, my hand is already heading to it's previous destination. I guess Malfoy expected this because he grabs my wrist and slams me against a wall roughly. I wince as my head hits the wall and curse his incredibly fast Seeker reflexes.

"I said you are to never hit me. Are you fucking deaf or too thick to understand, wench?" Malfoy growls. His eyes seem almost black now and I'm actually a tad bit nervous. I don't have a wand, both of my hands are now pinned over my head, and I am wearing only a shirt that is doing a terrible job of covering my body.

Instead of cowering, I do the stupid thing and taunt him even further like I usually do. "You know, Malfoy, I am getting fucking tired of being pushed around by you. I am not your play thing." I glare into his steely eyes and I detect a hint of amusement that passes over his features then goes as quickly as it comes.

"You know, Dawes." he mocks. "Why don't you act like you have the tiniest thread of intelligence and just shut the bloody hell up for once? Just once."

"Listen you ignorant tosser-"

"Dawes, who are you trying to kid?" Malfoy sounds utterly frustrated and annoyed at my persistence. "You're defenseless against me. You do not have a wand and that jersey is barely covering your lace knickers. And yes, I see them." Shit, he just verbalized my very thoughts. I glance down and see that he is in fact correct. Harry's shirt has now ridden all the way up to my hips, leaving my entire lower body exposed. Double shit.

"Can't you see that I have the upper hand?" he continues. "You've fooled me on too many occasions, but not this time."

"You sure bout that, Malfoy?" I bat my eyelashes prettily at him, hoping I _will _be able to weasel my way out of this one. For some reason, I don't think I'll be able to.

"Absolutely." Malfoy says pompously and pushes me into wall, causing my lace-covered arse to be pressed against the cold stone. A shiver runs through my body and Malfoy raises his eyebrow at me. Yeah, right. Like I'd ever respond positively to anything he inflicts upon me! How do I always end up in this position? I think I need to stop ticking Malfoy off. That is what usually causes me to get into pickles like this. What's he going to do to me? Rape me? I highly doubt that because one, I apparently disgust him and two, even Malfoy wouldn't go that far. Though right now, if looks could kill, I'd be in my grave at this very moment.

"What are you going to do to me, Malfoy?" I ask and then I immediately realize that came out the wrong way. It actually sounded a bit dirty, if I do say so myself. Malfoy's eyes darken three shades to a deep charcoal, which I didn't think was possible. Unfortunately, I recognize this look as the most disadvantageous thing to me at this moment. Lust.

"Just everything you've done to me, Dawes. Even the score a bit." Malfoy keeps his eyes on my face as he slides a warm hand up my left thigh, his other holding my wrists in place. Merlin, help me! If he's evening the score, then I am in deep shit. I've done many things to him. Embarrass him, harass and abuse him sexually, physically, and even emotionally. Though I doubt Malfoy even has a heart to feel emotional abuse.

"So what? You're gonna rape me?" At this, he chuckles darkly. Frankly, it scares me a bit.

"It's not rape if you enjoy it Dawes." Malfoy replies, trailing his finger along the curve of my neck. I shudder again and glare at him.

"Like I would ever enjoy anything with you. Unless it involved you getting severely injured." As I continue to retaliate, I am thinking up ways to get out of this situation or get through this situation and manage to come out on top. Not on top of him! Hell no! Just on top of...the situation. Focus! I'm really starting to feel the seven or eight or ten drinks starting to hit me. I just need to focus. Maybe I should act like I'm giving in. Or act like I _am _enjoying it. That shouldn't be so hard. I do it all the time! I mean, the whole game is seduction. Right now, he's obviously trying to seduce me. Which isn't going to work. But he doesn't know that! Okay, now I'm just having a pointless conversation with myself. Actions, Layla, actions! So...yeah, I'll fight fire with fire!

"If I were to get severely injured, then who would be your arch-enemy who you just so happen to be attracted to?" he smirks annoyingly and I roll my eyes. It's very strange how can he go from furious to sarcastic in a matter of seconds. It's quite unsettling, actually. His hand has somehow made it's way under my -or Harry's- shirt and is resting on my back. I squirm uncomfortably which causes him to smirk even more and he grips me tighter.

"It wouldn't be too hard to replace you." I respond dryly.

Malfoy bends down so that his lips are level with my ear and whispers "You'd miss me too much." His lips ghost over the shell of my ear and I let out a small moan. Just for seduction purposes.

"Perhaps." I murmur breathily. I really need to be released from Malfoy's death grip because I feel utterly helpless at the moment. How am I supposed to seduce him if I can't move? "How bout you let go of my wrists? This is hardly fair."

"That's the fucking point. It's not supposed fair. Just like all the shit you've pulled on me. And I'm not an idiot, Dawes. You'd probably smack me again or attempt escape and that is definitely not happening." he mutters against the column of my neck, sending tingles down my whole body. I do have to be honest and say that Malfoy's lips actually feel kind of...good. The alcohol has let me acknowledge that fact. When I'm sober it's like deny, deny, deny.

"Please?"

"Not a fucking chance." Malfoy says before descending upon my neck. He nips gently at my skin, eliciting an unexpected moan for me. What in Merlin's name is happening? I'm supposed to be the one seducing him! I imagine this is what Malfoy is thinking when I best him (which is all the time). I feel my eyelids flutter closed and it feels like I'm intoxicated all over again. So this is why Malfoy is named the Slytherin Sex God. He places a few open-mouthed kisses on my neck and it feels like my entire body is on fire. This is not good. He smirks against my neck probably cause he knows what he's doing to me. He begins to suck on my flesh near my collarbone and my breathing becomes shallow. I am truly fucked up in the head. Here I am, pinned against the wall by my nemesis who I despise more than anything else in this bloody world and sadly, slightly enjoying it. Suddenly, all thoughts leave my head as Malfoy clamps his teeth on the hollow of my neck like a fucking animal who's trying to eat me. And I let out the loudest moan yet.

I am completely lost in myself when Malfoy finally releases my abused skin and whispers "Gotcha" so quietly I almost don't hear it. He continues to place kisses along my jaw line and my eyelids snap open. WAIT, WHAT?

"Did you just give me a bloody hickey?!" I shriek. Malfoy jumps at the volume of my voice and looks a bit confused for a split second before his face becomes a mask of satisfaction.

"Yes, yes I did. Told you I was evening the score, Dawes." he smirks. I glare at him and feel like smacking him all over again.

"You fucking wanker!" I yell in extreme anger, shoving him away from me. He unfortunately doesn't look perturbed and just looks at me in amusement.

"I'd lower my voice if I were you, Dawes. You'll get us in trouble."

"I'LL DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!" I raise my voice just because he told me not to. I am completely disgusted with him right now, as well as myself. I have never hated him this much until now and I am barely controlling myself.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR SMARMY LIPS ON ME!"

"Well, you seemed to be enjoying my _smarmy_ lips at the moment." Malfoy chuckles. I really want to kill him. If only I had my bloody wand...

"Brǔler en enfer connard!" I practically scream. Unable to stand his triumphant smirking, I stomp away from him, muttering curses the whole way.

"You know, I'd be a little more offended if I knew what the hell you are saying, Dawes!" Malfoy calls, but I completely ignore him. Well this is fucking fantastic. Now I probably have purple love bites all over my bloody throat. I need a mirror. I need to start taking my wand everywhere I go from now on. I can't believe I let my guard down like that! This is Malfoy for Merlin's sake! Now I know how Malfoy feels when I trick him. I don't like this. Not at all. I cannot be getting turned on by Malfoy of all people. Even though I'm no longer a virgin, I've never felt like _that _before. My body is still tingly all over and I notice that my skin feels flushed. I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I really want to punch something. Preferably Malfoy's arrogant face. I _will _get him back and I won't stop until I do. Poor Malfoy; he thinks he's won.

_Harry_

"I'm back." Layla sighs as she comes into the room and quickly climbs into bed with me with her head down. What's up with her?

"Did you get some food?" I ask, trying to read her expression. She turns on her side so she's facing away from me.

"Um...no."

"Isn't that why you left?" She is acting really weird. I wonder if it's because of what happened before.

"I, um, realized I wasn't hungry on the way down." Lay stutters. Instead of interrogating her, I leave it alone and lay back into the pillow.

"As long as you didn't get caught." I mumble, feeling really tired.

"I didn't." she assures me. "Night, Harr."

"Night, Layla Ann." She immediately elbows in my stomach, but it doesn't hurt much. "Keep your hands to yourself." I reprimand. Layla turns over and pouts, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Sorry, Harry." she kisses my nose and then she closes her eyes.

"You're forgiven." I close my eyes too and drift off into a drunk sleep.

_**This chapter isn't that long but I think it's long enough. Tell me what you think duckies! It would be greatly appreciated!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ello duckies! Did you miss me? I know. Two weeks. I am a terrible person. I could say I'll never do it again, but I pride myself on telling the truth...most of the time :) There's a lot of switching POV's in this chapter so I apologize if you grow weary of it. I've been getting such fantastical reviews and every time I see a new alert on my email, my whole day gets better. Especially when you're reviews are really thoughtful...like EpiicEcho's. :) And by the way I LOVE long reviews! Also, thank you to my wonderful followers and favoriters. I write for you guys after all. :)**_

_**Disclaimer:**** No, I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own a single speck of Harry Potter. Please stop making me face the harsh reality that is called life!**_

_Harry_

Waking up, the first thing that pops into my head is WHY THE FUCK ARE ELEPHANTS DANCING ON MY HEAD? Easy; because you got wasted like an asshole and now you're paying for it. Shit, I don't even remember what I did last night. The last thing I recall is ordering drinks at the bar. And Dean for some odd reason. And Layla...dancing with someone, but who? I remember being pissed about it, but that's all I remember. It hurts to even bloody think.

I suddenly realize that I'm not alone when I hear a soft moan and a warm body cuddling up to me. Fuck. Did I shag someone? Preparing myself for the worst, I turn my head to see...thank Merlin! It's Layla. I smile as she scrunches her nose up and sighs, nuzzling her face into my chest. My bare chest. Why don't I have a shirt on? I notice Layla is wearing my Quidditch jersey which has ridden all the way up to her hips, exposing her lacy underwear. I look away, feeling weird about ogling her while she's sleeping. I need a cold shower. Maybe something will come back to me.

As quietly as possible, I try to get out of the bed without waking Lay, but she makes a small sound of protest and rests a hand on my back so I can't escape. Great. I lightly take her wrist and place it on the bed. This time, Lay just sighs again, a slight smile gracing her lips. She must be having a good dream. I sit up and walk over to the bathroom, wishing the pounding in my head away.

_Layla_

Upon hearing a door close, I wake up, immediately acknowledging my hangover. Um, ouch. How many bloody drinks did I have last night? Where the bloody hell am I? I look around the room and realize I'm in Harry's dorm. I breathe a sigh of relief. Thank Merlin! That wouldn't be good if I ended up elsewhere. By elsewhere, I mean some stranger's bed.

Did I do anything stupid last night? Let's see...Harry and I went together...got drinks...Firewhiskey? Probably. What else? I think I saw Blaise...oh, I danced with Blaise. That probably pissed Harry off. Let's hope he doesn't remember _that_. Where is Harry? I hear water running, so he's most likely taking a shower. Okay, dancing with Blaise...for some reason Malfoy comes to mind, but why would...OH! I remember being miffed cause Blaise partook in Malfoy's little switcharoo. I'm not talking to _him_ any time soon. What about afterwords? I think I danced with Harry...he was drunk enough to cave. I smile at the thought. Now, I'm having a faint memory of Harry carrying my tipsy ass back here, changing, then going to the kitchens for reasons unknown...I feel like I'm missing something between changing and the kitchens. Oh well, must not be that important.

Strangely enough, Malfoy keeps popping into my head...THAT FUCKING WANKER! IT'S ALL COMING BACK TO ME! Did I really slap him? Oopsie. He must have been _livid. _Ew. I am now realizing that Malfoy tried to seduce me and I was actually enjoying it for a split second. And...oh shite! He gave me a ruddy hickey! Did Harry see? He'll ask me about it if he did, no doubt. I should have used a Glamour Charm! I NEED to use a Glamour right freaking now! Where the hell is my wand? I need to be more responsible. The door creaks open and I fiddle with my hair, trying to conceal my love bite. I don't even know where exactly it is! Panicking, panicking.

"Good morning, Layla Ann." Harr gives me a boyish smile and I see that he's wearing only a towel round his waist and his hair is still dripping wet. Merlin's bloody pants.

"Hey." I clear my throat and avert my eyes, trying my best not to stare at him. Trying.

"Your hangover as bad as mine?" he asks. I try to sit up, but I get dizzy and wince, immediately lying down again. "I take that as a yes." he chuckles upon seeing my struggle.

"So." I start carefully. "Did you...remember anything from last night?" I really hope he doesn't remember the whole Blaise thing because otherwise Blaise won't stand a chance. And I wouldn't want that. I also pray to Merlin that Harry didn't or doesn't see my hickey. Then I'm really screwed.

"All I remember is going to the bar and being pissed about something. Other than that, I can't remember a damn thing." Harry tells me. YES! Hopefully, nothing else will work its way into his memory. "You?"

"I remember a lot more than you!" I laugh, feeling like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. "I actually managed to get you dance with me!" Harry raises his eyebrows in disbelief.

"I was _that _wasted?" I nod my head, trying to contain my grin. "No wonder why I can't remember!"

"Then, I persuaded you to carry me back to the dorms."

"I swear I'm like your personal slave." he mutters. I notice he's pulling a T-Shirt over his head and is wearing jeans. Good, I can actually look at him now.

"It's only cause you love me so much." Harry walks towards me and sits down at the end of the bed. I pull the covers up, hoping I am doing a good job of hiding Malfoy's revenge.

"So what about after that?"

"Um, nothing much." I shrug. "I just changed, went to the kitchens, then came back here." I know I'm not telling the whole truth about the last bit, but Harry would go barmy if I told him. "Oh, and I feel like I'm missing something between me changing and going to the kitchens. I just can't put my finger on it." I look at Harry, expecting an answer, but I don't get one. He has his thinking face on and then suddenly, his eyes get really big like something just dawned on him. His cheeks immediately color and he looks at the ground, clearing his throat. Now what could that be about?

_Harry_

I'm looking at Layla as she's talking and then, out of nowhere, an image pops into my head. It's Layla smiling down at me, breathing hard, and STRADDLING ME in only her bra and knickers. WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID THAT COME FROM? Was it a flash of memory or just wishful thinking? Did that actually happen? Did we...no! I would have definitely remembered _that._ Wouldn't I? I hope I would. Cause that would be...stop. That would be totally inappropriate. I try to gather any possible inkling of last night's events, but come up with nothing. Shite.

"Um, earth to Harry?" Lay snaps her fingers in front of my face. I avoid her eyes because she can read me like a book. "What?" she demands, knowing something's up.

"Nothing...just...nothing." I wave her off, trying to make it seem unimportant. I guess she doesn't remember because she'd be trying to pry at me with careful questions to see if I'd recall anything right now.

"Harry." her voice is stern, but I don't answer. "Fine you'd tell me if you wanted to. You're not the only one who can keep things to their self." Layla says airily and gets up slowly, heading to the bathroom.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I call after her. "Layla!" she smirks at me before closing the door. Hm. Curiosity quickly consumes me and I lay down, thinking of all the things Layla could hide from me.

_Layla_

As soon as I close the door, I go straight over to Harry's shower and turn on the water. There's five separate showers on the right side of the wall, Harry's being the last one. I really have no idea how the boys stand it. It is absolutely _horrifying _in here. I have a bit of OCD, I do admit. Thankfully, Harry is one of the neater males in the bunch, so his shower is pretty clean. I adjust the shower head and begin to strip off Harry's jersey. Ew, I smell like sweat and beer. Another piece of my puzzle comes hurtling at me and I get an image of Harry telling me I looked sexy in his shirt. Oh Harry, how you amuse me so. If only I could remember important stuff, then I wouldn't be so out of sorts.

I step under the steaming water and instantly sigh at the relief it brings to my headache. I need a Hangover potion. The boys probably have some ingredients somewhere. I'll probably end up making a whole batch for the roommates. This is why I don't get wasted very often. I do weird- and often times crazy- shit and I don't even remember it the next morning! Absolutely lovely, is it not? I grab some of Harry's shampoo/conditioner since I don't have my own and wash my hair. Wow, this smells really good! No wonder why Harry also smells so appealing. I rinse out my hair and soon realize I don't have a towel. I look around the bathroom and see not one towel in sight. Well aren't I bloody brilliant? And I don't have my wand to summon one either.

"HARRY?"

_Harry_

Merlin, my head hurts like I've taken twenty jinxes in a row. Perhaps I can persuade Layla into making a potion. I wouldn't trust anyone else in this dorm. I'd probably get poisoned.

"HARRY?" I hear Layla call from the bathroom. Could she be any louder? It's probably my hangover causing her voice to seem louder than usual.

"Yes?" I yell back to her.

"Can you get me a towel please? There aren't any in here!" she explains, using a softer voice this time. Much better.

"Yeah sure." I tell her and go to the closet where the linens are kept. I grab a red towel and go over to the bathroom door. "Here you go." I crack the door open slightly and push the towel through, expecting her to take it.

"Harry, I'm in your shower! Come and bring it to me! It's bloody cold!" I can practically hear her pout from all the way out here. Of course she's in my shower. It's the cleanest.

"Could you be any more lazy?" I roll my eyes even though she can't see.

She pauses for a second and then replies with a "Probably not." This woman, I swear.

"Aren't you...naked?" I ask awkwardly.

"Yeah, so?" Layla sighs, obviously getting annoyed. "I'm asking you to bring the towel over to me, Harry. Not come and take a bloody shower _with _me." My mind instantly wanders off to a perverted place and I struggle to reign it back in.

"Okay then." I open the door and walk all the way down to the end. I see Layla peeking her head of wet curls out of the shower and try not to look at her, but do a terrible job. Her upper body is visible due to opening in the door and I can see she is covering up her chest with her right arm. Her caramel skin glistens with water and cover my eyes with my hand so she won't thinking I am staring. Which I was.

"I didn't see anything!" I inform her as I hold out the towel. Yes I did. But she doesn't know that.

"Thanks Harry, for coming _all_ the way down here. I greatly appreciate it." she says sarcastically and takes it.

"It was worth it, love!" I tell her cheekily, still covering my eyes. I can hear her huff and I laugh as I walk out.

"I bet it was." she mutters. I throw myself face-first on my bed and try not to think about how utterly shaggable she looked just then.

_Layla_

Ruddy Harry. Always the joker. I wrap the towel around by body, making a knot in the front to keep it in place. I head straight to the mirrors and wipe away the condensation. My eyes immediately zero in on my neck. Holy. Bloody. Merlin. Or should I say "Holy bloody MALFOY"? A perfect set of teeth marks is placed just above my collarbone and the area surrounding it is a mixture of red and purple. I think he broke the skin! I've had love bites, but never as evident as this one! It looks like a fucking savage animal tried to eat me! Oh, I am going to get him good. And he won't see it coming.

How in Merlin's name am I going to hide this bloody thing? A Glamour Charm only lasts about 4 or 5 hours, while this wretched thing will last for a week! Where is my wand? Did I leave it at my dorm? I don't think so. Well, I can't go searching round Harry's dorm in a towel. I need to get dressed. Oh and I didn't bring my clothes or anything in here. Guess I'll just change out there. I think I have some clothes in Harry's dresser. Pretty sure I left an outfit or two. I dry my hair, then put it in a messy side braid, so it will cover my unfortunate hickey. I really do need to find my wand, though.

_Harry_

Bloody hell. It's sad how much I'm suffering from a night I don't even remember. I'm still face down on the bed when I hear a click, signaling the opening of the bathroom door. I don't make a move to sit up, cause honestly, I feel like I can't even think straight at the moment.

"Oh, good. Don't sit up because I only have a towel on and I'm changing." Layla tells me. Well I just saw you pretty much naked in the shower so why does it matter? Silly witch. Still, I follow her instructions and stay down happily.

"I feel fucking awful." I declare.

"And this is when you convince me to make a potion for you by pouting adorably. You need to adjust your tactics, Harr." Lay laughs lightly. She probably didn't have as much to drink as I did because she's her usual lively self.

"Why would I when my tactics already work just fine?" I mutter into my pillow.

"Have you seen my wand?" she asks. "I can't seem to remember where I put it."

"Well that's just the task of the day, isn't it? Remembering."

"Touche."

"But no, I don't recall seeing it anywhere. Maybe it's on the floor." I reluctantly get up and sweep the room with my eyes. I notice Lay's in her underwear and quickly avert my eyes. I scan the floor, searching for her light wood, dragon heartstring wand. I spot it under a red love seat and pick it up.

"Here you are, madam." I present it to her with a grand flourish and she smiles coquettishly at me.

"My greatest appreciation, kind sir. For your wits have once again aided me in my bout of momentary ignorance."

"Ah, but the pleasure is all mine, my fair maiden." I play along.

"But how will I ever repay you for your valiant actions?" Layla bats her eyelashes at me and I give her a crooked grin. I make a big show of giving her scantily clad body a once over until I reach her eyes. She's grinning at me madly and I notice a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I can think of a few things." I wiggle my eyebrows at her and she dissolves into laughter. Now that I think about, she has kind of a...sexy laugh. Enough of this sexy shit! Layla is like your sister. She's not sexy; she's cute. Adorable, even.

"You're so perverted!" she giggles, batting my arm playfully. Layla turns back to my dresser, looking for some clothes.

"But you love me for it." I tease and look at her for another second before sitting on the bed again.

"I do." she answers simply with a small smile. All of a sudden, the door bursts open and in comes a disheveled Dean and a bright eyed Seamus. Seamus never gets bad hangovers and if he does, he's still happy as fuck. Lucky prat.

"We're back!" they yell in unison.

"Boys, can you keep it down? Some of us aren't completely immune to hangovers." Layla sighs.

"Oh, _hello_ Layla Ann." Dean raises his eyebrows pointedly at me and I roll my eyes.

"Ah, I love coming home to half-naked women in the morning." Seamus says and stares at Layla unashamedly. I realize she's still in the process of getting dressed and glare at Seamus.

"I agree wholly." Dean sits back on his bed and looks like he's enjoying a show. My blood boils unexpectedly and I glare daggers at him as well. Seamus has followed Dean's suit and is laying on his bed too.

"I don't know why you guys are staring at me. You've both seen me naked _at least_ twice thanks to your convenient timing." Layla rolls her eyes at them in supposed exasperation. WHAT?

"In the shower." Seamus looks off in the distance like he's having a flashback or something.

"In here." Dean says somewhat wistfully. WHAT?

"Good times, good times." Seamus is still staring at Layla as she bends down, searching for her clothes.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before." Layla sighs. WHAT?

"Oh, but you're way hot now, so it's different." Seamus clarifies. I feel like punching him. Hard.

"Well, as much as I'm enjoying being stared at by you creepers, I think I'll head to the bathroom and change. Thank you, I am now uncomfortable." Layla salutes us and walks over to the bathroom with her clothes. Dean and Seamus' eyes follow her the whole way before turning their attention to me.

"So what did _you _do last night?" Dean asks, his eyes glinting with mischief. "Layla?"

"I did not _do_ Layla." I practically growl.

"Wanna know what I did?" Dean wiggles his eyebrows at me and I shake my head.

"No, I am just fine." I insist.

"I'll tell you anyway; Padma." Dean informs me. I look at him like he's fucking insane.

"Patil?" Seamus asks in obvious disbelief. Dean nods slowly, grinning like an idiot.

"Yep."

"I thought she was a downright prude." I snort, quite amused at the prospect of Dean managing to get into an Unshaggable's pants. In the Gryffindor dorm (and probably in other dorms too), the blokes call the girls who wouldn't shag any guy for a billion galleons the "Unshaggables". The Patil twins are of that category.

"Not when she has a lot of liquor in her." Dean chuckles shamelessly.

"How was she?" Seamus leans forward, reminding me of Hermione and Ginny in their gossiping positions.

"Can we please not talk about this while Layla is in the next room?" I cut in, not wanting this conversation to progress any further.

"Speaking of Layla..." Dean smirks at me.

_Layla_

Is it bad that I've been listening on the boys' conversation for the past five minutes? I'm sorry, but a girl gets curious when she hears her name! Sue me! I can't even believe Padma shagged DEAN! I wonder if Ginny knows how much Dean sleeps around. Don't want her getting hurt...

"Speaking of Layla..." I hear Dean say. "What did you guys do last night?" I can hear his suggestive tone and I recall what he said earlier about Harry "doing" me. Can they be any more perverse?

"We went to the party, got incredibly drunk, came back here, and went to sleep. Not much else I can remember." Harry tells Dean. I notice he has a sharp edge to his voice and I know he's getting pissed off.

"Lemme guess, she slept in your bed?" Seamus pipes up.

"What's it to you, Finnigan?" Harry snaps.

"Mate, I have no idea how you just sleep in the same bed with her and _not _shag her." Dean says in wonderment. Oh, for the love of Merlin!

"It's because I can bloody control myself unlike you two. Layla and I are friends. Plain and simple. I don't know how many times I have to fucking tell you that." Harry snarls. Yup. Now Harry's completely pissed off. And this is exactly why Harry is my best friend. He's always protecting me.

"You need to control your anger, mate; I was just joshing you." Dean assures Harry.

"Well don't." Harry says curtly. Hopefully he won't be in a bad mood all day. Deciding I've heard enough, I pull on my cutoff shorts and white lace tank top. Great, I don't have any makeup. Oh well, I'm just going to be with Harry anyways. He doesn't care. Oh, and now that I have my wand, I can do a Glamour Charm on this Merlinforsaken love bite. I grab my wand, point it at the prime location of the despicable thing, and murmur the incantation. The skin immediately blends into my usual complexion and I smile triumphantly. Not bad, if I do say so myself. Tucking my wand in my pocket, I hang up my towel, and head out of the bathroom. Seamus and Dean are smirking like no tomorrow and Harry looks downright miffed. I flop myself down next to Harry and I feel my head yell in protest.

"Am I the only in here who's head feels like it's going to bloody explode?" I groan mournfully. A chorus of "no" rings out and I sigh. "And I suppose that this is when I become a caring mum and make you lot a hangover potion?"

"Oh, that would be so kind of you, Layla Ann."

"Well, we mustn't impose."

"If you insist, love!"

"All right, all right. In a minute." I wave them off and close my eyes.

"Oh you're the best, Layla Ann!" Seamus exclaims.

"I know." I reply.

_**This chapter is quite lengthy, no? I suppose you've grown tired of these short chappies. I know I have! Again, I apologize for the wait, but I think it was worth it. It's funny, cause I'm watching Harry Potter: Chamber of Secrets as we speak and that's probably why I'm actually posting this today! Pretty Please Review! It will make my day! Have a lovely week, duckies!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello my lovelies! I know; it seems as if I had dropped off the face of FanFiction for about a month and well, I'm sorry. I'm trying to write quicker, but it never seems to happen that way. I have seven exams coming up and I've been trying to finish this for you guys, I really have! I just had a major case of writer's block, homework, laziness, and homework. And did I mention homework? :) This chapter took a huge amount of time and I do admit I am an extremely obsessive writer. This is both unfortunate and fortunate for you guys as readers. Longer waits, lesser mistakes! Ha, that rhymed! :) And please tell me if you do find any mistakes, little or big. It will only help me improve! Also, please review if you read! **_

_**Disclaimer:**** There is probably a countless number of people who wish they were J.K. Rowling and owned Harry Potter but also realize this will never happen because they live in the real world. I am one of those people.**_

_Harry_

"You guys are lucky I'm so brilliant at Potions." Layla announces as she stirs our Hangover Potion in the kitchen. Dean, Seamus, and I are sitting at the table and watching her in amusement. Honestly, I'm surprised she even agreed to this.

"Oh please, you probably were going to make one for yourself anyway." Dean snorts.

"True." Lay shrugs, crushing some wolfsbane. The portrait door opens and Ron walks in, looking completely disoriented.

"Well look what the cat dragged in!" Seamus exclaims.

"Huh?" Ron looks confused for a second and then rolls his eyes. "Shut it, Finnigan."

"Where were _you_?" Layla asks, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Layla, I think we all know where I was." Ron gives her a look before sitting down in an empty chair. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm making the boys and myself Hangover potions." Layla answers and raises her eyebrows like she knows what Ron's going to say next.

"Would you mind making that five potions, Lay? Please?" Ron asks, putting on his best pleading face usually reserved for Mione.

"Gosh, how ever did I know that you were going to ask me that?" Layla looks like she's pondering this for a second and then sighs. "I suppose so, Ronald. You better be grateful I made extra."

"Don't worry, I am." Ron grins and props his feet on the table. "So how were your nights?" he asks.

"From what I can gather- and that's very little, mind you- it was pretty fun." I provide, glancing at Lay for affirmation and she smiles reassuringly.

"He was so wasted that I convinced him to dance with me." Layla laughs, adding a pinch of rose petals into the cauldron. When she's being all wife-like in the kitchen, she actually reminds me of her mum except younger...and way hotter. No, wait! Not hot...just...I mean...shit, I don't know.

"He was that drunk? Wow mate!" Dean chuckles and elbows me in the ribs.

"Dean and I couldn't even get back here. We fell asleep in the Room of Requirement." Seamus tells us. We all shake our heads at them, not surprised at all.

"Do we _want _to know what you got up to last night?" I ask Ron, trying to keep a smirk off my face.

"Probably not." Ron says.

"Where is Mione anyway? Couldn't walk over here?" Layla questions. I acknowledge her little comment and I let out a burst of laughter. The others seem to get it too and join in.

"She was asleep when I left her." Ron tells her after we calm down.

"I'll go check on her later." Layla finally finishes with an unknown incantation and ladles the purple liquid into five cups.

"Alright." Ron says. Layla levitates our cups over to the table and sits down on my lap.

"I love being a witch." she smiles triumphantly, all proud of herself.

"Thank you, Layla Ann!"

"You are bloody terrific.

"I love you."

"You are truly wonderful."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Layla rolls her eyes at our chorus of compliments, but smiles nonetheless. I down my drink immediately and my dreadful headache quickly subsides. Merlin, that's better. I look around at everyone else and see they've perked up almost instantly.

"Blimey, I feel like a new man." Seamus declares theatrically.

"Cheers to Layla Ann's brilliance in the art of potion making in which _we _are incredibly lacking." Dean holds up his cup and we all make sounds of approval.

"I swear to Merlin, if you lot call me Layla Ann one more ruddy time..." Lay threatens. I wonder if she realizes that we only call her that because we know it drives her bonkers.

"You'll what? Curse our bits off?" Seamus suggests, chuckling. I notice Layla is sending a death glare at him and I am honestly concerned for his safety.

"You have no idea what she is capable of, Finnigan. I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you. Both of you, for that matter." Ron advises, pointing a finger in Dean and Seamus' direction.

"Oh, sweet Layla Ann wouldn't hurt us! Would you, love?" Dean questions, putting emphasis on her middle name. He shoots what's supposed to be a charming smile at her, but Lay doesn't respond. She still has her eyes narrowed dangerously at the two and I know that there will be some physical pain involved sometime soon.

"Wouldn't be too sure, Thomas." I recommend seriously.

"Don't worry; I'll get you guys soon enough." Layla beams with her usual brightness, but frankly it's scaring me a bit. I guess Dean and Seamus are thinking the same thing because they both stand up, obviously prepared to make a hasty exit.

"Right." Seamus clears his throat and glances at Layla. "Well I'm going to take a shower."

"Me too. Thanks, _Layla Ann_." Dean puts in purposefully and they both just about scramble up the stairs. I can hear Dean muttering "right frightening, that one is" and "thought she was going to curse us on the spot" from Seamus.

"You won't hurt them _too _severely, right?" I ask, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Don't be foolish, Harry! You know I can't promise that." Layla laughs and settles into me comfortably. I notice Ron looking at us amusedly.

"For Merlin's sake! Why can't you two just get together already?" he exclaims incredulously.

"Shut it, Ron." Layla and I say simultaneously. We look at each other for a second and burst out laughing.

"Seriously, you two are meant for each other and if you don't get it together soon, I will be forced to take action." Ron advises us seriously, pointing his finger about. Layla and I look at each other and roll our eyes at him.

"Honestly Ron, I would think you of all people would understand that we are _friends_." Layla huffs in agitation.

"Oh I understand fine, Layla. Just remember how Mione and I got together." Ron nods like he's some all knowing love guru which I find most annoying. I glance at Layla to see if she's feeling the way I am but instead, I find her looking thoughtful. Great; Ron's corrupted her.

"Well, I am going to take a shower and then maybe a nap. I am feeling a bit...worn out." Ron winks at me and I roll my eyes. Layla quickly comes back to the real world and makes a gagging sound.

"We don't need to hear about your sexapades, Ronald." Layla pretends like she's about to vomit, but my nausea isn't pretend. Guess that Hangover Potion doesn't fix everything.

"You know you wanna. You'll probably talk _all _about it with Mione later, anyway. You'll check on her later for me?" Ron asks.

"Yes, I will. And if she tries to tell me, I'll just cast a Silencio around myself." Lay assures him.

"Alright, bye lovebirds! Have a _fantastic _day." Ron winks again and disappears up the stairs.

"I worry about him sometimes." Layla says, looking after him. I chuckle and tighten my grip around her.

"We have every reason to." I joke. She laughs and then I hear a grumbling sound. "Was that your stomach?" I ask in amusement.

"Uh-huh." Lay replies unashamedly.

"Well are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you say so, love?" I cry dramatically.

"Because I didn't realize it until now." she gives me a huge smile that lights up her whole face and I roll my eyes at her.

"Of course you didn't." I sigh and gently push her off my lap so I can stand.

"Hey!" Layla pouts, obviously not too pleased at my disruption.

"Hey yourself!" I bow to her and offer my hand. "Would you please allow me to escort you to breakfast, madam?" She shakes her head at me and I can see she's trying not to smile.

"This again?" Layla rolls her eyes and reluctantly takes my hand. "The pleasure would be all mine." She curtsies gracefully and I try not to laugh as I lead her towards the portrait hole. The door opens and I make a grand gesture.

"After you, my lady."

"Whatever." she outright laughs at me and I follow her out the door.

"It actually might as well be lunch now." Layla muses.

"You're probably right." I respond, throwing an arm round her.

"Aren't I always?"

"Well if it isn't the troublemakers!" exclaims a shrill voice from behind us. We both freeze.

"Shite; it's the Fat Lady." I mutter to Layla.

"Why are you saying shite? Did you piss her off?" Layla whispers back.

"I...I don't remember." I try to recall something but receive a whole lot of nothing.

"Wait." I glance at Layla and see she's looking off into the distance. "I think _I _might have pissed her off."

"Sounds like you." I respond, turning to face the portrait. "Good afternoon, Miss Fat Lady. How are you today?"

"I would be much better if I hadn't gotten so rudely awoken by the two of you!" the Fat Lady exclaims, seeming to be absolutely beside herself. I wonder what we- or just Layla- did.

"I am deeply sorry, Miss Fat Lady, for any disturbance we might have caused." Layla apologizes. I notice she's in full kiss-arse mode and can't help but to roll my eyes in what I hope is a discreet manner.

"I am not accepting any apologies from you, missy!" the Fat Lady practically shrieks. Merlin, she's completely ticked off. "Have you ever caught word of something called_ manners,_ Ms. Dawes?" Great, now I can see Layla is getting mad as well. This should be entertaining.

"Yes, I have caught word of manners and I try my best to use them at all times. On some occasions, they just happen to..._leave me_ when someone shows none to me." Layla answers back in a seemingly polite tone, but even I can detect an iciness lurking beneath her words.

"Well I suggest you reign those manners in or I _will _report you to the headmaster for wandering about the halls at such late hours. Both of you." the Fat Lady gives me an authoritative look and I nod my head.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Again, I am _so_ sorry, Miss Fat Lady! I just wasn't myself last night!" Layla says in a way that leads to me to believe she isn't sorry in the slightest (which she's probably not).

"Well we're on our way to lunch!" I interrupt before the Fat Lady says something that will only drive Layla further off the bridge of calmness. And yes; this is calm.

"Have a _lovely _day!" Layla smiles brightly and pretty much yanks me down the hall.

"You might as well have told her to have a _horrid _day!" I mutter to her since we are still in hearing distance of the portrait.

"I swear to Merlin, one day I'll bloody knock that dreadful woman right out of her frame!" Layla growls wrathfully. Now I have to worry about the safety of Dean, Seamus, and the Fat Lady.

"Well aren't you in a wonderful mood today." She huffs in response and continues to drag me into the Great Hall. We plop ourselves down at the Gryffindor table and when I look around, I see the sullen and obviously hungover faces of our fellow house members. Then again, we probably look just like them, so I can't judge anyone. I'm fucking starving, but I feel like if I eat anything, I'll just throw it right back up. Some toast and soup appears in front of me and I eye it mournfully. I take a glance at Layla who's looking at her food with the same distaste.

_Layla_

I wonder if there's some kind of super sonic hangover potion that cures _everything._ Just looking at my lunch makes me want to vomit.

"Don't have much of an appetite as well?" Harry asks in his concerned way. I shake my head at him.

"You have no idea."

"Actually, I do." he smiles at me and attempts to eat his toast. I look around, trying to forget about my fish and chips. My eyes drift from table to table and I'm surprised when I find Blaise staring back at me. Merlin, he's gorgeous. No, wait! I'm supposed to be pissed at him! I give him my best glare and he just smiles at me in an amused manner. Damn Zabini.

"You know that if you keep glaring at him like that, you'll burn a bloody hole in his head." Harry chuckles.

"That's the point." I mutter, still keeping my eyes on Blaise. One of his mates jostles him and Blaise completely disregards him and continues to smile maddeningly.

"What did Zabini do to you anyway?" Harry questions, glancing between me and Blaise skeptically.

"Let's just say...he pissed me off." I reply vaguely, still glaring at the suspect.

"Not that I care if he dies a slow and painful death, but exactly how severely did he piss you off?" Oh, Harry; am I that threatening? Apparently I am because Harry's looking at me like I'm a bomb ready to explode at the faintest sound within five hundred miles.

"On a scale from one to ten?" I ask, utterly entertained. Harry nods in mock graveness.

"Like a seven."

"Well that prat's dead." Harry laughs, obviously not at all sorry for Zabini. "I wonder what damage a ten would bring."

"Don't worry; I usually reserve my tens for Malfoy." I inform him. Speaking of the loathsome git, he's just walked in with an annoyingly triumphant look about him. Before even sitting down next to Blaise, he meets my narrowed eyes and quirks a pale blonde eyebrow at me. I see his eyes zero in on my neck where my hopefully concealed love bite is located. I'm paying to Merlin my Glamour Charm is still in effect. Malfoy's eyes flicker back up to mine and then smirks knowingly. I bloody hate when he does that! His bloody Slytherin-esque smirk is absolutely infuriating!

"So what do you want to do today, love?" Harry asks, breaking his toast into smaller and smaller pieces as if the bread had done him a personal wrong.

"Crawl into a hole and die."

"Well since that morbid, yet strangely appealing suggestion is most definitely not an option, let's think of something else." Harry answers, still diminishing the toast.

"Can we at least do something that involves sleeping someway, somehow?" I whine.

"We could...sit by the Black Lake." Harry suggests, raising his eyebrows for a sign of agreement.

"Okay." I shrug, actually quite liking that idea. "Are you done murdering your breakfast?"

"Yeah, I couldn't stand to look at it any longer." Harry smiles crookedly at me, revealing his right dimple.

"So you just had to tear it to shreds? You need anger management classes, Mr. Potter." I inform him in a McGonagall voice.

"Look who's talking, Miss-I'll-shove-a-six-inch-heel-up-your-ass!" Harry exclaims incredulously.

"Shut up, you git!" I laugh, rising from my seat and dragging Harry up as well by the elbow. "Let's go."

"Must you manhandle me _all _the time?" Harry rolls his eyes as we head out of the Great Hall.

"Yes. It's always been this way! You'd think you would have accepted it by now." I joke, bumping him with my hip. A little ways down the hall I can see a girl heading towards us and I soon realize it's Cho.

"Don't look now, but your latest conquest is coming this way." I elbow Harry teasingly and he shoots me a sharp glare to shut me up. Aw, he doesn't want me to embarrass him!

"Hi Harry. Hi Layla." Cho greets us. Honestly, she might as well have just said hi to Harry because she's looking at him like he's the only person in this damn school. Ah, I love watching this.

"Hey Cho." Harry says, giving her a charming smile. Cho practically swoons and it takes all my self-control not to snort at what Harry's doing to this girl.

"Hi Harry." she repeats, giggling like the love-sick school girl she is. Wow, this one's _really _sharp. They just stare at each other for a few seconds and I have to clear my throat to bring them back to Planet Earth.

"Right." Harry says, glancing at me anxiously. And he's going in for the kill... "So would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade next week?" Cho looks like she's about to burst with giddiness and I'm honestly surprised she doesn't faint on the spot.

"Of course! I have to go but I'll see you later." She gives Harry a peck on the cheek and skips off (I'm not exaggerating).

"Well that went well." Harry comments nonchalantly and continues walking in our previous direction.

"I find it fantastically riveting to see you in action." I tell him in an extolling kind of way. I actually find it both riveting _and_ hilarious that Harry has this dramatic effect on most women that makes their knees buckle at the very sight of him. To me, he's just...Harry I guess. I understand the appeal though.

"What can I say?" Harry says with an air of pomposity. "I just have a way with the broads."

"Yeah okay, Harr. Just don't let it go to your head. Merlin knows you don't need any more hot air up there." Upon saying this, my mind flicks back to a previous encounter with Malfoy when I said something similar to him. I need to plot my revenge. His stunt will not be overlooked and when I say he is going to bloody pay, he is going to bloody _pay._

"Quite snarky today, are we Layla Ann?" Harry responds challengingly. I arch an eyebrow at him and he does the same.

"Do you honestly get a kick out of purposely going against my wishes because I have a strong suspicion that you do." I huff loudly as an indication of my aggressive mood but he continues to taunt at me nonetheless.

"Your suspicion is utterly correct, my dear Layla Ann." Okay now he's just asking for it.

"Perhaps, dear Harry, if you did not consistently gibe at me I would have already agreed to try out for Quidditch." He fixes me with a two-can-play-that-game look and I'm curious to see what he's got on me.

"And perhaps, dear Layla Ann, if you didn't decline my offers continuously I might consider not telling your mum about that lovely tattoo on your back." Harry smirks in such a Slytherin-like way that I have to wonder whether the Sorting Hat made the right decision.

"You wouldn't dare!" I widen my eyes in disbelief and search for a slightest hint of reassurance that he's joking, but find nothing.

"Oh, Layla Ann." Harry clicks his tongue at me in a patronizing sort of manner and I can't help but to glare at him. "I think we both know that I _would_."

"Wait, how do you even know that?" I exclaim worriedly. "Did Mione tell you?!"

"No, you silly bint." Harry chuckles at my obvious distress. "I saw it last night. Remember?" I try to, but that seems to have occurred in the unknown gap of time during my inebriation.

"No, I don't remember, but if you tell mum then I'm telling her _and _Mrs. Weasley that you're not paying attention in class!" Harry pales immediately at this because even I know that the mere thought of those together is positively fearsome.

"You know, I suddenly feel like keeping my mouth shut." Harry mimes locking his lip and throwing away the key.

"Smart boy." I say fondly, giving him a pat on the cheek.

"You are the most vindictive person I have ever met." Harry shakes his head in defeat and I smile winningly.

"Besides yourself, you mean?" I retort, earning an questioning look from Harr. "You are the Boy Who Lived, after all."

"I had every right to be vindictive." Harry scowls and I realize I've treaded on dangerous ground without even realizing it.

I automatically grab his hand and squeeze it lightly. "Yes you did, Harr."

"Anyway," Harry quickly changes the subject and gives me a slight smile, "are you going to tell me what Zabini did? Is my intervention required?"

"Please, you know I can take care of myself."

"All too well, Layla Ann, all too well." Harry says and I look at him warily.

"Harry..."

"Layla Ann..."

"Merlin, you're as irritating as a kneazel." I tell him reproachfully and he fakes astonishment.

"That one was truly uncalled for, Ms. Dawes!" Harry chastises me. "I think you deserve a punishment."

"Oh whatever, you tos-HARRY!" I scream as he throws me over his shoulder in a fireman's carry with shocking ease.

"Harry James Potter! Put me down, right this bloody instant!" I pound on his back with clenched fists, but he pretends he doesn't notice.

"I thought you would enjoy this since you _love _being carried everywhere." Harry replies smugly. I swear...

"Oh really, Harry? Did you honestly think I'd enjoy being tossed around like a Quaffle?" I try to wriggle out of his grasp, but he just shakes me around and I start feeling quite nauseous. "Harry, I'm warning you..."

"What are you gonna do? Hex me?" Harry taunts, laughing the whole way.

"No, but I will vomit and that wouldn't be pleasant for either of us." He stop shaking me about and starts whistling instead. I sigh heavily to make my discomfort apparent, but he remains oblivious. I give up the escape attempt and let myself relax...or try to. I notice we're outside and see the lush green grass passing under Harry's feet.

"Are we almost there?" I whine, knowing I sound childish, but not caring at all.

"Just about." He stops suddenly and I can see we've reached the sandy shore of the Black Lake.

"Can you pretty please put me down?"

"Put you down, love?" Harry repeats, like it had never come to mind. I detect a mischievous tone and dread fills me. "Oh I'll put you down, love." And with one heave, I'm flying through the air and into the frigid water, obscenities and all.

_**So was it worth the wait? Probably not, since this was kind of but not really a filler. Would have been longer, but I didn't want you guys to wait another day. Again, I am so sorry! But next chappie is more partying! Yay! More idiotic activities, alcohol, and hangovers to look forward to! Please review! You know it'd make me extremely happy! ;)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Guys, let me just start off by saying I AM SO SORRY. I honestly didn't mean to not update for long and I guess I just got caught up in the holidays (Merry Christmas and Happy New Year by the way) and end of quarter exams. I really tried to finish this chapter, but I just couldn't manage to for some weird reason and I am also really sorry this chapter is hardly worth the wait. I intended to make it much much longer for you guys, but I knew that if I didn't just do the damn thing and post it tonight, I wouldn't get it done by the weekend. So, again I am hugely sorry and I apologize for being a terrible person. **_

_**Well there is my rant of the chapter, so I'll move on to refreshing your memories if you have forgotten (if you have, I can't blame you). Basically, Harry and Layla are heading to the Black Lake to relax their hungover selves, they run into Cho and Harry asks her to Hogsmeade, which she accepts. Then, after a bit of joking around, Harry throws Layla into the lake and that's where we left off. **_

_**Again, so sorry and I hope you like this chapter and won't hate me too much. :) Please review if you read!**_

_Harry_

When Layla resurfaces, the first words that come out of her mouth are "YOU BLOODY DOLT!" and I can't say that I'm surprised. At the sight of her flailing about in the water angrily, I honestly can't help but to double over laughing.

"Oh, you think this is fucking funny, do you?" Layla yells. The only thing I can manage do at the moment is nod between bouts of laughter. Even from here I can see she's thoroughly pissed off...which makes it even more hilarious. "Just wait until I get out of this damn water, Harry Potter! You are dead!"

"Oh, I'm shaking with fear, Layla Ann!" I cry mirthfully. She gives me a terribly spiteful glare and then disappears underneath the opaque water. Within minutes she reappears and her scowl has been replaced by a somewhat mysterious smile. Layla looks up at me innocently and extends her hand expectantly.

"Well since you so rudely threw me in this godforsaken water, the least you can do is help me out of it." She gives me a sweet smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes and I squint at her suspiciously before taking her hand. As soon as I do so, Layla yanks me forward and I go tumbling into the Black Lake. I really should have expected this since we are talking about the vengeful Layla Ann Dawes. I swim back up to the surface to see Layla loudly having a laughing fit.

"I suppose I deserved that." I struggle to contain my grin, but unfortunately my amusement wins.

"Hell yeah you did!" Layla tells me, still laughing hysterically.

"You know, when I said we could relax at the Black Lake, this isn't what I meant."

"Ah, it's much more entertaining though. Don't you think?" Layla bats her eyelashes at me and I give her a look.

"What I _think _is that this water is bloody freezing." I tell her and my teeth start chattering as emphasis. She laughs and pushes my wet hair back from my forehead.

"Don't be such a cry baby." Layla reprimands me, using her famous pout.

"Don't be such a witch." I shoot back. She gasps dramatically and then splashes some water at me. I playfully narrow my eyes at her and splash back. Soon we are in a full on water war, laughing our asses off like mad people. Suddenly, Layla lunges at me and dunks me underwater by pushing down on my head. I stay under for a few seconds just to make her feel accomplished and then easily grab her by the waist so I can come back up to the surface. Layla is still laughing uncontrollably and I tickle her which only adds to her hysteria.

"Oh God, truce! TRUCE!" Layla yells, gasping for air and clinging on to me by the neck so she'll stay afloat. I cease the torturous tickling and wait for Layla's guffaws to subside.

_Layla_

"I can't feel my bloody toes." I mutter against Harry's shoulder after a few seconds.

"Neither can I." Harry says, giving a slight chuckle.

"Why is this water so damn cold anyway?" I wonder aloud. Harry snorts and even though I can't see his face, I know he's rolling his eyes at me.

"Because we're in fucking Scotland, love. That's why." Harry answers condescendingly as if I'm too dim to handle.

"Well I suppose that is a plausible explanation." I lean back to smile at Harry and he grins in return, his green eyes twinkling with a sort of childish delight. We just look at each other for a bit and I can't help but to feel a twinge of familiarity in the situation. It's kind of like the faintest sense of _d__é__j__à__ vu...but I don't know why because I don't think this has happened before or recently. Maybe it's just that I don't...remember. Perhaps this has something to do with the reason why I went down to the kitchens (or at least said I did anyways). Uh, I hate this! Damn Firewhiskey and my clouded memory._

_"Lay?" Harry breaks into my thoughts and is looking at me with concern. I guess I had an odd look on my face._

_"Hm?" I raise my eyebrows questioningly._

_"What were you thinking about?" Before I can even open my mouth with a vague reply, he cuts me off. "And don't tell me nothing because I know your thinking face better than anyone." I huff in mock agitation. Sometimes it scares me how well Harry and I know each other._

_"If you ____must __know, my dear Harry, I was just having a moment of déjà vu and I think it may have to do with last night. I feel like I'm...I don't know...like missing something?" I tell him truthfully. Harry doesn't say anything, but he clears his throat and I notice a faint blush working its way up his cheeks...just like this morning. So this might be what he's not telling me. I look at him skeptically and he avoids my eyes which is a sign that he's definitely hiding something from me. "Do ____you __remember anything else?" I ask carefully, watching his face closely._

_"Um...no, nothing else." Harry continues looking anywhere but at me and I can already see his nostrils __beginning to flare. He is so not telling me the truth._

_"You know I know that you're lying, right?" I ask, somewhat bemused and somewhat irritated all at the same time._

_"I figured as much." Harry shrugs, not seeming concerned or even slightly bothered at all. "Let's get out of this damn water before I lose all feeling in my legs." As much as I hate letting him change the subject, I let him haul me back to the shore and lead me out of the Black Lake. Harry conjures up a blanket with his wand and we sit under a willow tree. I suddenly realize that there's a chance ____my__ wand could be at the bottom of the lake right now and quickly find that it is still tucked in my shorts pocket where I left it. I let out a sigh of relief and find Harry looking at me like I'm the best entertainment money can buy._

_"Momentary panic attack?" Harry says knowingly, sitting against the tree's trunk. I roll my eyes and nod at him nonetheless. "And what was it caused by, may I ask?"_

_"My wand. Thought I lost it."_

_"Can't say that I'm surprised." Harry sighs like he is exasperated with me and then cracks a grin. I give him a small smile and settle myself between his knees. I close my eyes and enjoy the warmth of the Sun._

_"I lied." Harry tells me after a few minutes. Before I can say that we've already established that, he continues on with his sentence. "I do remember something else." _

_"And that is?" I raise my eyebrows expectantly which goes unnoticed by Harry since I have my back to him._

_"That you danced with Zabini." I can practically hear the smirk in his voice and I groan loudly._

_"Please tell me you won't severely maim him!" I beg, truly hoping to Salazar he did not see the whole accidentally-on-purpose-dirty-dancing-with-Malfoy thing._

_"Hm..." Harry pretends like he is actually considering not resorting to violence. "Can't promise that." _

_"Oh god. Don't tell Ron." I hold my head in my hands helplessly, knowing Ron has a tendency to be irrational when he's angry. He's a Weasley for God's sake._

_"I'll think about it. So I take it you fancy him?" Harry asks nonchalantly like he couldn't care less. Yeah right._

_"Well...I don't know. He's nice, but he kind of pissed me off as you already know. Besides, he doesn't even like me that way." I inform Harry so as not to get him riled up. I don't know what to think when it comes to Zabini. He flirts relentlessly and I have no idea if he actually likes me, just wants to shag me (which is probably likely), or is just messing around. Blaise is sarcastic, charming, and I do have to admit that he is terribly fit, but Hermione's voice keeps reminding me that he's still a Slytherin and is probably plotting something conniving and very...Slytherin-like! And now I'm rambling. Harry snorts, bringing me out of my conflicting consciences._

_"You are completely and utterly oblivious, aren't you?" Harry chuckles in supposed disbelief. "Do you seriously not see all the blokes undressing you constantly with their eyes? Do you know difficult it is to keep them away from you?" I shake my head, trying not laugh at his sudden fatherly attitude. "Well it's ____extremely __difficult, let me tell you Miss Layla Ann."_

_"You can't always protect me, Harry." I tell him with a small smile playing on my lips as he begins to play with a stray curl that has fallen out of my braid._

_"But I can try." At his words, my smile turns into a full-blown grin. I don't think I could possibly ever have a better friend than Harry._

_"So what about you and Cho, hm?" I tease lightly. _

_"Well I just asked the girl out as you witnessed, Layla. I didn't ask her to bloody marry me." Harry retorts somewhat defensively. _

_"Do you loooovvvvvee her?" I ask, drawing the word out._

_"I like her, but I don't looooovvveeee her as you so romantically put it." Harry responds, chuckling a bit._

_"So do you just want to shag her or...?" I trail off because Harry really isn't a committed relationship kind of guy and I don't exactly know what his intentions are. Or perhaps it isn't that Harry doesn't like committed relationships; maybe it's because all the girls he has ever had an actual relationship with are bat-shit crazy. I'm being completely honest when I say that not one of Harry's girlfriends has ever believed that I wasn't trying to ruin their relationship or steal Harry away. I guess none of them understood the phrase "JUST friends"._

_"I'd be lying through my teeth if I said I didn't want to shag her, but I don't ____just __want to shag her, you know?" Aw! Harry sounds so adorably confused. I just hope Chang doesn't turn out like the rest of them. Recently, Harry has just stopped trying when it comes to relationships and has been sticking with The Slut (otherwise known as Katie). I can't say I blame him, but he at least needs to ____try__. Maybe Cho will be different. I just want Harry to be able to date a nice girl who will make him happy. _

_"But I'd still be content with just taking her to a broom closet." Harry adds obnoxiously. I give him a look which tells him that I sincerely hope he's joking._

_"Firstly, you are ____so __lucky I tolerate your man-whorish tendencies." I inform him, feeling the need to admonish his behavior . "Secondly, I do get what you're saying and I think it is positively charming that you are aiming to court her, not fuck her. Excuse my bluntness."_

_"When have you ever been subtle? And hey, like I said-" Harry starts to say exactly what I thought he was going to and I sharply cut him off._

_"Do not even finish that sentence, Harry. Let me have my moment of absolute pride before you go and wreck it." I demand sternly._

_"Fine. I'm going to take a snooze. Wake me when you're done having your short-lived moment of pride." Harry snorts as if I'm spectacularly comedic today. I feel him lean back against the tree a tad bit __more, pulling me back too by my waist so I can lay more comfortably with him._

_"Are you seriously not going to tell me what I can't remember? It's gonna bother me." I whine as I resist his insistent pulling and cross my arms stubbornly like a petulant child. _

_"Well it's going to have to gnaw at you forever because I am certainly not going to fill you in. It's not even that important." Harry yawns, obviously trying to make it seem like a miniscule detail of last night._

_"Then why won't you just bloody tell me?" I grumble __derisively__, finally giving in and laying back between his bent knees._

_"Because I don't ____bloody__ want to. Now hush so I can sleep." Harry orders sleepily and I can already tell he's going to be knocked out within a few minutes. You know, that doesn't sound so bad actually. I'm kinda tired too. I yawn and funnily remember how Fred told me that yawns are contagious._

_"Fine, but this isn't over." I announce as I close my eyes and listen to the various birds chirping._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Harry mumbles, already half gone. After a few minutes of hearing Harry's soft __snoring and the lapping of water on the shore of the Back Lake, I fall asleep and dream of the night I can't remember to save my life._

___**7 hours later...**_

___Harry_

_"HARRY FUCKING POTTER! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" a voice that sounds exceedingly like my obnoxious roommate crashes through my peaceful slumber and I open my eyes irritably to see Dean looking down at me amusedly. "Bout time." he snorts._

_"What the bloody hell, Thomas?" I grouse peevishly. I try to sit up, but I am unable to because something's on top of me. Oh, it's Layla. I guess during her nap she flipped herself over on her stomach and her cheek is now pressed against my chest, our legs tangled together. She's snoring lightly and I can't help but to smile at her sleeping form._

_"I've been trying to wake you lazy arses up for the last twenty minutes! I swear I thought you were bloody dead. I bet that if I set a blast-ended skrewt on the both of you, you still wouldn't wake up!" Dean rambles grouchily as I rub my eyes and struggle to make sense of the words that are coming out of his mouth. "You guys look____extremely ____cozy __at the moment." he winks slyly which gives me the idea that he means something completely different._

_"What could you possibly want, Thomas?" I ask him, still a bit ticked off. I glance at Lay and see that she is somehow still sleeping. Damn...she is a heavy sleeper._

_"Well I was just taking a ____wonderful__ stroll round this ____majestic__ castle and saw you two lovebirds cuddling by this ____fine__ lake and thought that I'd kindly wake you two sweethearts up for a ____lovely__ chat." Dean explains in his usual sarcastic tone. I roll my eyes at him tiredly, wanting him to get to the fucking point._

_"Cut the shit, Dean. I'm not in the mood."_

_"Oh touchy!" he exclaims mockingly. I give him a withering glare. "Fine, be an asshole. Anyways, pretty much the whole dorm is going to sneak out to Hogsmeade tonight and go clubbing at that new place, The Witch's Garter. People from the other houses are probably going to come to. Just wanted to know if you're up for another night of partying." Dean tells me, obviously hyped up about this._

_"Partying? Where?" A groggy Layla blinks sleepily and sits up to stretch._

_"Oh so ____now __you wake up." I mutter teasingly. She sticks her tongue out at me before turning her attention to Dean. "Ello Dean. Lovely seeing you. So what's this about a party?"_

_"See? A nice, pleasant greeting, Harry! This is why Layla Ann is my favorite." Dean gives me a pointed look and I roll my eyes at him once again. "As I was just explaining to dear Harry, a whole bunch of Gryffindors are going to sneak out to The Witch's Garter along with other houses. Probably only a few Hufflepuffs will come; they're usually unbearably dull."_

_"Oh, sounds fun! Harry and I are definitely in!" Layla responds immediately, now fully alert._

_"Thanks for accepting the invitation for me." I mumble, pretending to be offended._

_"Shut it, Harry. You're going." Layla informs me sternly. I don't say anything because I know better than to argue with her over theses particular matters._

_"Alright then sweethearts! You guys better be ready soon cause we gotta go in groups to sneak out through the secret passage. We're all going different ways." Dean informs us. At hearing the words "secret passages", I groan and look at Dean warily._

_"Please tell me we're not going to through the Whomping Willow passage." I plead, preferring not to go anywhere that bloody tree after the horrid incident with Mr. Weasley's car._

_"Don't worry mate; we're going to the One-Eyed Witch statue by the stairs on the way to DADA. You know the one that lead to the cellar in Honey Dukes?" Dean provides, supposedly full of useful knowledge. Just as I'm about to ask how he got all of this information on all the ____secret__ passages, Layla beats me to it._

_"Lemme guess. Fred and George orchestrated all this, correct?" _

_"You are indeed correct, dear Layla Ann." Dean tells her._

_"Thought so. Anyways, let's go Harry. What time are we leaving?" Layla gets up, brushing herself off and I follow in suit, banishing the blanket I conjured earlier._

_"We're leaving at 10:30ish, which is in...," Dean casually checks his watch, "like an hour or so and I know how you girls are about getting beautified, so I'd be going if I were you."_

_"It's that late?! We were asleep for ____hours__!" Layla exclaims in disbelief. I realize that it's pitch-black out here and am fairly surprised as well._

_"Yeah and you would've been dragged to the depths of the lake by the merpeople if I hadn't woken you guys up. I have no doubt about that!" Dean proclaims grandly._

_"Oh thank you, Dean! For I am ever thankful for your heroism!" Layla says in an equally dramatic voice and plants a kiss on Dean's cheek. Over her shoulder, he wiggles his eyebrows at me suggestively and I glower at him._

_"Come along, darlings. I must get myself ready for the evening and Harry, you ____are __coming to Hogsmeade." Layla announces authoritatively and drags me by my wrist towards the castle. I grimace in dismay at being told what to do and Dean silently chuckles at me. I hive him a look as if to say ____This is what I have to deal with__. _

_"Harry, it's not polite to make faces behind people's backs." Layla reprimands me in a voice that sounds exactly like her mum's. Frankly, it's a tad frightening. I look at Dean who widens his eyes at me and mouths the words ____What the fuck __in bewilderment. _

_"I'm ____always __watching." Layla smirks over her shoulder at us and I see Dean raise an eyebrow in amusement._

_"I'll remember that." Dean mutters, eying Layla unashamedly. We soon reach the castle and all three of us head off to the Gryffindor dorms. When we step into the common room, it's obvious that something is going on. Groups are scattered in random clusters on couches and tables, all looking thoroughly excited in their club wear. Some guys from the Quidditch team are already doing shots in the kitchens and chugging beer that someone had probably brought along with them from home._

_"Hey, I'm going to begin getting my drink on. I'll see you lot later, alright?" Dean salutes us and saunters off to the kitchens._

_"Come on Harry, I need to get dressed." Layla pulls me towards the stairs leading to girls' dorms and I'm about to protest when Mione and Ron appear in front of us._

_"Hey guys! Where have you been? I sent Dean to go looking for you an hour ago!" Mione greets us vehemently. She sways a bit in her heels and Ron grips her by the waist to steady her. I can tell she's already had a drink or two before we've even left the castle which is not very Hermione-like. Layla giggles, obviously acknowledging this as well._

_"We fell asleep by the lake and Dean woke us up. I'm gonna get changed and we'll meet you guys down here. You're going to Hogsmeade, right?" Layla asks and by her tone, I know that she is well aware of her question being completely unnecessary._

_"Hell yeah we're going! Right Ronnikins?" Hermione looks up at Ron who cringes. The nickname reminds me of the period when Ron misguidedly dated Lavender Brown which is probably the source of his cringing._

_"I don't know, baby. You...seem like you're having a great time here, so maybe we should take rain check?" Ron suggests tentatively, looking like he's trying to be cautious. A drunk Hermione is an easily angered Hermione, so it's probably best._

_"No." Hermione immediately responds with surprisingly strong conviction for someone as tipsy as her. __"We are going to Hogsmeade and we are going to have a great fucking time!" she rants somewhat loudly. All of our eyes widen at hearing the curse word come out of her mouth. It sounded really strange...like it didn't even belong in her vocabulary._

_"Okay, love. Hogsmeade it is." Ron glances at Layla and I and his expression seems to read HELP ME. I almost feel sorry for the bloke. Almost._

_"Good!" Hermione smiles, seemingly pleased at Ron's submission. "Layla, are you wearing that to Hogsmeade? You'll catch a cold." she frowns, looking over Layla's tank top and shorts. Now there's the motherly Mione we all know and love!_

_"Don't worry, I'm not wearing this. Actually, I was just taking Harry up with me to the room so we must be going before the party train leaves without us. Choo choo!" Layla makes the motions of a train engineer and I smirk at her in mild amusement. Ron gives her a look that says ____What the hell is she on? _

_"Don't tell me she's drunk as well." Ron mutters to me out of the side of his mouth._

_"Sorry, no filter at the moment. Let us go, Harry!" Layla once again pulls me up the stairs to the girls' __dormitories. I glance over my shoulder and see Ron winking at me in a way that can only be described as perversely. Bloody wanker._

___**I know I ended this abruptly, but I will try my very best to update the next chapter within a week or so which I hope won't take very long since I have already started it. Since I don't think I can over-apologize, sorry. Again. Remember to review if you read! It'll motivate me to write faster! (But I'll write fast regardless, don't worry) :)**_


End file.
